The Return
by Woggles93
Summary: Its 2019. Waterloo Road has reopened its doors with the number 1 senior management team.
1. The Beginning

**After a good five years out, I have returned to writing fan-fiction. Although i am back at university for my second degree, so if i haven't updated its because work comes first. Any suggestions let me know always happy to hear them! Happy Reading! :D**

**Chapter One**

The start of the new year had come, after Waterloo Road closed its doors some four years ago, the Greenock council had decided that Waterloo Road was a much-needed asset to the community and schools in the local area were over stretched with the number of students. The local education authority had decided that Waterloo Road was going to be headed by none other than Rachel Mason, one of the best headteachers that Waterloo Road had ever seen. Alongside Rachel the senior management team of the school consisted of Kim Campbell, Head of Pastoral Care and Eddie Lawson, deputy head.

Over the summer the senior management met at the local council to discuss details and hiring of new teachers. Of course, for Rachel it was a shock to see Eddie there after he left with her sister all those years ago, but never the less she couldn't deny that Eddie was a good deputy head. It had been nine years since all of them had worked together, Eddie had been a deputy at another school nearby, Kim had been a head of a local gallery and Rachel worked until recently as an admin assistant to Adam Fleet's restaurant.

The morning had arrived, the sun shone through her window, in a five bedroomed mansion, as it rose in the east, slowly followed by the annoying tone of her alarm clock by her bed telling her that it was indeed 6am and she needed to get up. Rachel sat up and stretched her arms and smiled to herself as she knew the day had arrived where Waterloo Road was to open their doors to just under 1000 students. Rachel slipped out of bed and got herself ready for the day in her new black suit consisting of black trousers, white shirt and suit jacket. She checked herself in her full-length mirror and smiled and then walked out to the bedroom opposite.

"Liv, darling its time to wake up" Rachel said gently shaking her daughter

"Mmm, Do I have too?" Liv asked rolling over.

"Yes, don't go all teenager on me now" Rachel smirked "Up, showered and changed, breakfast club is at seven thirty" Rachel said heading for the door.

"Eurgh, its too early" Liv groaned.

"See you downstairs in twenty minutes ready to go" Rachel smiled walking out.

Olivia Fleet was the only child of Rachel and Adam, although they had tried to have another baby, it never succeeded for them. Olivia was only just nine years old, she attended the local primary school and was the youngest in her class. Rachel was now forty-two.

Rachel was eating her cereal whilst sat at the table, she turned on her phone to a full battery after being on charge all night and straight away a text came through.

_Signed the divorce papers tonight, hope your happy. Adam_

Rachel sighed, divorce was the last thing she wanted to do after a happy marriage on nine years, but she found out that Adam had been seeing his sous-chef, Michelle, for the past six months behind her back. Rachel only worked on three days a week and it turns out, his late nights in the office were actually spent at Michelle's house. The final straw was when Michelle came onto shift and demanded new uniform because she was pregnant, it wasn't until Rachel put two and two together she found out that Adam was the father of her baby, she gave him something Rachel couldn't give him in recent years.

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, Thank you for Reading. :)**


	2. Introductions

**Heres another part for you all! Don't get used to daily updates assignments will be released tommorow so trying to get lots written to stop me from worrying. Thankyou all so much for the reviews that really do make a difference to how i write so tell me more about what you want to see and ill try and make it happen. Also a very happy birthday to a special someone, she knows who she is :D Happy Reading! **

**Chapter Two**

Rachel dropped liv off at her school and kissed her goodbye as she went into breakfast club. Rachel then got in her car and drove to Waterloo Road. Driving through the new gates of Waterloo Road and the new building which she didn't know of and had never worked in, for Rachel it was a fresh start. Rachel and Liv moved to Greenock during the summer, it was a fresh start for them both leaving Manchester behind.

Rachel eventually found her way to the office and sat down the smell of fresh paint surrounding her and making her smile. Rachel was taken from her thoughts when the door opening startled her.

"Well, you look settled in" Kim smiled going over to her.

Rachel stood up and hugged her. "You know we never got a chance to catch up."

"I know" Kim smiled sitting down.

"Mum" A young boy came in looking smart in his new uniform.

"Dex, I said go to the library" Kim said turning around.

"No that's not Dex, I thought he wasn't starting year seven until next year?" Rachel smiled as she put the kettle on.

Kim nodded "His one of the youngest in year seven, he only turned eleven two days ago, he just started school early"

"Mum, I don't know where the library is!" Dexter said.

"Dex" Kim laughed "It's just up those stairs and on the right, go on and I'll meet you at break"

Eddie rocked up behind Dexter. "The library is just up there Michael"

"See you won't be on your own, Michael is in year ten, go on the pair of you" Kim smiled.

The two boys ambled up to the library slowly chatting about the new school. Kim smiled as Eddie came in and sat down.

"I can't believe that's Michael and Dexter" Rachel said in disbelief, making three coffees and bring them over to them.

"They grow up quick" Eddie smiled.

"Tell me about it" Rachel said taking a seat at her desk.

Both Eddie and Kim looked at her cradling their mugs of coffee.

"Well I better start hadn't i?" Rachel chuckled to herself. "I've got a nine-year old daughter called Olivia, I'm currently going through divorce and Olivia and I have moved to Scotland for a new start."

"Adam your divorcing?" Kim asked

"Yeah, he slept with his sous-chef and gave him what he wanted another baby" Rachel shrugged "Anyway enough about me"

"Well, as you know Dexter is Max's son, I've got a court order against him as you know he was released last year? Anyway, I did remarry and I have another baby with my husband Christopher Mead" Kim smiled

"I remember Chris" Rachel smiled "You've got a good one there".

"You know his wonderful" Kim smiled "I'm so happy his joining the teaching staff part time, he wants to be the stay at home dad, Maisie is six so I don't know if his broody or expecting something but were not planning another"

All of them chuckled.

"And then there's me" Eddie smiled "Turns out the baby that Mel was carrying wasn't mine, it was a mistake going with her and I feel bad for Philip, although his doing well"

"Yeah, he lives in London now, got a degree in theatre and economics and is now doing stand-up" Rachel smiled

Eddie nodded "Anyway, I've now got full custody of Michael after he wanted his dad so much, we just moved here and live in a flat down the road"

"How our lives have changed so much, I for one am ready to be back, we all ready to meet the staff?" Rachel smiled receiving nods from both Eddie and Kim. The three of them walked up to the staffroom together and entered.

"Everyone is here except this one, but I'm sure he won't miss the first day of term" Rachel's secretary Amy said giving her the registration form. Rachel smiled and thanked her and made her way to the front of the staffroom.

"Can I have your attention please" Rachel smiled standing at the front, Kim and Eddie either side. The whole room quietened down and all the teachers looked her way. "Welcome to Waterloo Road" Rachel chuckled smiling "Its so great to see so many of you that I recognise, I thought it would be a nice idea to do an introduce yourself, so say your name, what you teach and two facts about you, so I'll start, I'm Rachel Mason, I'm the headteacher of waterloo Road like I have been in the past and I have a daughter called Olivia." She finished looking at Kim.

"I'm Kim Campbell-Mead and I teach Art and I am pastoral care, I have two children Dexter and Maisie and this is my third time at Waterloo Road" Kim smiled

"I'm Eddie Lawson, I teach maths, myself and my son Michael live in a flat together and Manchester united will always be my football team" Eddie laughed receiving a few cheers.

At that point the staffroom door swung open and in came an older looking male chuntering to himself. "Ah, Miss Mason, our resident lady of the night"

"Thank you Grantly, instead of interrupting the meeting maybe you could sit down as your already late" Rachel said

Grantly huffed and took a seat.

"You can't still be teaching?" The man sitting opposite smiled

"I was coaxed out of retirement" Grantly moaned.

The man laughed "Tom Clarkson, Teach English, live on my own and have two amazing step-daughters, a son and four grandchildren"

"Grantly Budgin, Head of English, Probably the most skilled worker in here and…" he stood up proudly.

"And grumpy as anything" A woman with blonde hair in the corner piped up.

"Stephanie Haydock, who did you sleep with to get this job back" Grantly grunted and sat down.

"Grantly enough!" Kim said receiving another grunt.

"Steph actually" She replied to Grantly. "Steph Haydock, Head of languages, I love wine and well anything alcoholic"

"We know" a chorus from Tom, Kim, Grantly, Rachel and Eddie came.

"Matt Wilding" he smiled looking around "Head of Drama, two sons both adopted by me and my partner Colin"

Grantly gave a one eye brow look and then looked down back at the racing post.

"And recently I've been performing as a chorus member for west end shows in London"

"I'm Chris Mead, I will be teaching Science, I will only be part-time and Kim is my wife" Chris smiled looking at kim and receiving a few teachers looking between them.

The meeting carried on with more teachers mentioning their names and what they were doing. Eventually all teachers had introduced themselves and Rachel was ready to move on.

"We are the new Waterloo Road, we have a new school, new staff, new students and we will become a family once more, we get to Friday this week and the wine is on me in the pub" Rachel smiled receiving a round of cheers from the staff. "Any problems my door is always open, have a fantastic day getting to know your forms as lessons begin tomorrow!"


	3. The First Management Meeting

**Thankyou all so much for the amazing reviews keep them coming :D I have had assignments start but im time managing correctly and hope to have regular updates. Put in a few twists hope thats okay let me know :D x**

**Chapter Three**

The new day had arrived and in the same routine as the day before, all the teachers got themselves ready and entered the gates of Waterloo Road closely followed by that of the students. Rachel walked up to her office and sat down as she looked out the window at all the students on their way into school.

"Cuppa?" Eddie smiled as he managed to walk in carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Definitely" Rachel smiled as Eddie passed her the mug and he sat down. "What happened between you and Mel?"

Eddie sighed and looked down at his feet then back up to Rachel "I should of listened to you, it seems the best thing I had was left behind" Eddie said catching her eyes.

Rachel was determined not to let her guard down and give Eddie another chance, but she found her way gazing into her eyes. "Anyway, you're here now" She smiled looking away.

"You know we could try again" Eddie perked up and said

Rachel looked at her coffee inside the mug "I don't know Eddie" She sighed and then faced him "With Liv and what's happened with Adam, it's very tempting to just stay single"

Eddie looked down but nodded as he did. Rachel noticed how down he looked after she said that.

"Look Liv isn't like any normal child" Rachel started.

"how so?" Eddie asked looking at her.

"Liv was born blue, she was ten weeks premature, she has a long list of medical conditions some of which will be with her for the rest of her life, but she attends a mainstream school as luckily her brain wasn't starved of oxygen for very long at all, she demands a lot of my time" Rachel said.

"You know I can work around that?" Eddie asked her

"But I don't want any pressure put on you if she needs to have injection there, inhaler there or even the chronic pain she gets, its not fair on you to deal with that" Rachel sighed

"But what if I want too? What if we start afresh and Liv becomes my daughter?" Eddie asked looking at Rachel.

"I don't know" Rachel sighed looking out the window.

"Hang on" Eddie said suddenly.

"What?" Rachel looked at him.

"You said Liv was nine years old?" Eddie started.

"Yeah?" Rachel swallowed hard.

"You've only been with Adam for nine years" Eddie said confused.

"She was conceived quickly" Rachel said quickly.

"Is Liv my daughter?" Eddie asked her seriously.

Rachel sighed looking down "In all honesty I don't know"

"How can you not know?" Eddie asked confused.

"I slept with you, then I slept with Adam within two weeks, it could have easily been either of you" Rachel sighed.

"No inclination to find out?" Eddie asked

Rachel shook her head "No. Me and Adam were married, I wasn't going to throw a spanner in the works, I'm also pretty sure she is Adams because she has the ginger flecks in her brown hair"

"You have ginger flecks" Eddie stated.

"Look whatever the case maybe I'm not putting my daughter through a paternity test, she's nine years old"

"Rach, if she's my daughter I want to know"

Rachel sighed "Fine, but you're going to have to wait a bit longer as Liv had one of her asthma attacks this morning and she's not one hundred percent at the moment so please can you wait until she's a little better?"

Eddie nodded "And what about us?"

Rachel sighed "Eddie there is no us, there can't be. There's a spark between us I know, but I've got to think about everyone else before myself this time"

Eddie nodded "Okay"

"Morning" Kim smiled coming into the office

"Shall we begin" Rachel smiled


	4. The Start Of Something

**I'm back! Have so much planned a massive thankyou to Jen you know who you are, you've managed to stir on my writing so much thankyou! Hope you all enjoy, let me know your views :D **

**Chapter four**

Friday afternoon had arrived. As promised the teachers headed to the pub and sat at a big table near the front window. Liv was sat at a table with Dexter and Michael. Rachel went over to the bar and ordered six bottles of wine, two cokes and a squash. Eddie came over to help carry the bottles, Rachel took over the coke for the two lads and a squash for Liv.

"If you need anything darling come and get me I'm only just here" Rachel smiled kissing her head as Liv was playing on her iPad.

Rachel went and sat at the table "This is a thank you to you all, this week has been amazing, may the rest of the year continue, to Waterloo Road" Rachel smiled raising her glass as they all toasted back. The conversations continued between each other.

Eddie was sat next door to Rachel. "You know Liv is definitely a mini Mason" Eddie smiled looking over at her.

"She is isn't she" Rachel smiled taking a sip of her wine.

Eddie moved his hand with caution under the table onto her thigh. Rachel gave a look but just carried on taking a sip. She processed what was happening for a moment and slowly her hand went to join his and she gave a little giggle. Eddie squeezed her hand gently and looked at her.

"I've missed you" He said

Rachel looked at him "I've missed you too" Rachel said looking into his eyes.

"Dad…Somethings wrong with her" Michael interrupted them both, not knowing Rachel's daughters name yet. Rachel rushed over, Liv was out of breath and struggling to breathe.

Rachel grabbed her rucksack pulling it open and put her inhaler into her long tube and practically shove it in Liv's mouth "Deep breaths" Rachel said to her daughter slowly calming her breathing. Every member of staff was watching. Liv took the inhaler out and smiled "Sorry mum".

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you're still learning all this" Rachel smiled kissing her head "How many have you had today?" She asked quietly.

"Three" Liv said.

"Okay I think maybe its best we get you home" Rachel said worried.

"No mom, you're having a night out for once" Liv said.

"Hey your more important" Rachel smiled. Rachel walked over to sit by Eddie "I've got to take her home she's not well".

"Want me to come with you?"

"No you carry on" Rachel smiled

"No, give me an excuse to get away from Grantly and Steph please" Eddie whispered to her. Rachel chuckled in response.

"Well if you want too" Rachel smiled and stood up "I've got to go and get Liv to bed"

"I never knew you had a baby Rachel" Steph said

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Steph"

"Probably some bloke she slept with" Grantly said.

"Well that is generally how babies are made Grantly…But If you must know, I was pregnant when I left and yes I know exactly who the father is" Rachel stated looking over at Eddie briefly giving a weak smile. "See you all on Monday" she said turning on her heel and putting her arm around Liv guiding her out the pub.

Eddie had followed her "But you don't not yet". Michael had followed.

"Liv get in the car" Rachel said turning "I know, but we will get a test done okay"

"Mom I don't feel well" Liv said.

"I know darling I'm taking you home" Rachel said looking back to Eddie "Come back to mine and have coffee, Michael is welcome too..." She was interrupted by the sound of Liv throwing up. Rachel turned around and sighed "At least it wasn't in the car, I really need to get her home she's not well" Rachel said walking back to her car and helping Liv in and then giving her a carrier bag. "This is my address" she said quickly writing it down and giving it to Eddie then getting into the car and driving home.

Eddie got in his car with Michael and went via the flat. They both got a few things and put them in his boot in case they stayed the night and then turned up on Rachel's doorstep and knocked quietly.

Rachel opened the door "Come in, Liv's in bed" Rachel said letting them both into the lounge.

"She gonna be okay?" Michael asked

"Yeah don't worry" Rachel smiled

Michael sat on the sofa and got his iPad out and started playing games. Rachel and Eddie went into the kitchen so Rachel put the kettle on.

"So what illnesses has Liv got?"

"She's got severe Asthma, she has injections for her juvenile arthritis once a week, she has a small version of epilepsy but doesn't really show unless she's extremely stressed, she also has to have vitamin injections every month, she can be sick like tonight from all the medication she's on, the asthma is relatively new for her" Rachel sighed looking at him.

"Blimey, poor thing" Eddie replied.

"I know but she's my girl, she gets by. When she's poorly she will have to come to the school with me" Rachel said pouring two cups of tea. "I'm so tired tonight its ridiculous" Rachel yawned putting the kettle down and then rubbing her face.

"I can help if you want me too?" Eddie asked coming over to her and stirring the cups for her.

Rachel sighed "I don't know Eddie, the divorce is just going through now, I'm tired, I'm stressed"

"Let me help, I don't mind staying here tonight"

"Eddie we both have kids to look after we can't just pick up where we left off" Rachel sighed passing a tea over.

"Why not?" Eddie asked taking a sip "Michael's fifteen, Liv's nine I'm sure we could just sit down and ask them both"

"Oh yeah that would be cheery, Michael are you okay with me dating you dad?" Rachel asked just as Michael came into the kitchen after a drink.

"What?" Michael asked confused

"Michael" Eddie said

"I've just come in for a drink is all" Michael said giving them both a look.

"What do you want Michael?" Rachel asked going over to the fridge "Fanta or Coke?"

"Neither, you know the rule on fizzy drinks this time of night" Eddie butted in.

Michael sighed "Just a squash please Miss Mason"

Rachel smiled and then made a drink and passed it to him "Its Rachel outside of school" she smiled going back to the cabinet and picking up her mug

Michael nodded "By the way, I don't mind, his a miserable sod at home so if you make him happy go for it, just don't have sex to loud alright, its bad enough me getting that image" Michael said cheekily.

"Oi!" Eddie chuckled "You cheeky bugger go on leave us to chat"

Michael smirked. "Really though I don't mind" he said walking back to the lounge.

Rachel chuckled "His a character" she said going over and picking up her tea.

"Just Liv now"

"Liv won't mind, but if we do this we have to support each other, give each other time"

Eddie nodded "I agree"

Rachel smiled putting her mug down and going over to him taking his mug out of hid hand and putting it down for him. She then reached on her tip toes ever so slightly and captured his lips. Eddie responded to the kiss and put his arms around Rachel. Rachel put her arms around Eddie. Both departed the kiss and looked at one and other.

"I've missed this" Rachel smiled putting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too" He whispered into her ear.


	5. Telling The Kids

**Hope this is okay! please let me know your thoughts, i am busy at the moment doing assignments but have some parts pre-written. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Five**

Saturday morning had come around, Michael and Eddie had stayed overnight. Rachel woke up the familiar feel of someone warm next to her. She just smiled and rolled over to face him kissing Eddie awake.

"Morning" He smiled looking at her.

"Morning" She smiled back "I've got to go and get Liv up make sure she's okay"

"Want a hand?"

"No no, going to have a chat with her at the same time" Rachel smiled pecking him on the lips again. "Meet you downstairs"

Rachel got up putting her dressing gown on and then going through to Liv's room. She sat on her bed and gently shook her awake "Hey baby"

Liv groaned slightly "Mum?"

"You alright?" Rachel asked

"I'm in a lot of pain" Liv said rolling over and sitting up slowly.

Rachel nodded "I can give you some tablets if you want too"

"Yeah okay, when I get downstairs"

Rachel nodded "Listen just quickly, Eddie and Michael stayed here last night"

"Why?"

"Well because…okay how would you feel if I started dating again?"

"I wouldn't mind, I hate my dad so if anyone can replace him then please" She smiled

"Yeah that's another thing, Eddie could be your dad"

"What?"

"Look when I had you, I'd been in a relationship with Eddie and Adam within a week of each other and well one thing leads to another and here you are today, so I'm not sure who your dad is but we can find out"

Liv nodded "So Eddie and Michael stayed here because"

"Eddie and I are dating, only if its okay with you"

"Of course, I'm fine with it, can we find out if his my dad?"

"Course we can, I'll get the kit together and sorted" Rachel smiled pecking her on her cheek "Thank you for being so understanding"

Rachel got up and left the room and went downstairs where she started cooking breakfast. Soon enough Eddie was downstairs with Michael and Liv. Rachel got out all of Liv's medication and put one of each tablet in front of her and then kissed her head. Rachel sat down next to Eddie tucking into breakfast.

"Sleep well Michael?" Rachel asked

"Yes thankyou Mis…Rachel"

Rachel smiled "So I hope your both okay with me and Eddie being together, but were going to try again anyway"

"Yes" Both of them said in unison.

"So I thought we would have a morning here and maybe if things go to plan we can move in, in a few weeks" Eddie said

Rachel chuckled "Easy, one day at a time yeah" Rachel looked at him.

Eddie looked at her wiping the little bit of tomato sauce from her face and then leaned in and kissed her lips. Both Michael and Liv blushed but smiled also.

"How are you feeling Liv?" Eddie asked taking another spoonful of cereal.

"As good as I can be I suppose" She smiled "Just in pain as normal" She giggled.

Rachel smiled "Only thing Michael is at school I'm Miss Mason okay"

Michael nodded his phone buzzing again. "It's mom again" He sighed.

"What do you mean again?" Eddie asked

"She phones me about eight times a day"

Eddie grabbed his phone and answered it "Stop harassing Michael…I don't care he chose to live with me…its not my fault he wants to stay here away from the screaming kids you have that you can't control" Eddie said getting up going into the hall.

"Do you and your mom get on?" Liv asked

"Liv!" Rachel said

"No its okay" Michael smiled "We did, but she's become a right cow since she met her new husband"

"Oh I see" Liv said.

Eddie came back in "Block your mums' number" he said giving the phone back to him. "The court will be putting a restraining order on your mother" he said sitting down.

Michael nodded doing so.

**Please leave a review :)**


	6. Not Another Teenager

**Apologies for the delay, report writing does take priority :) hope your enjoy, say hello to a new character...shes a feisty one :D let me know what you think xx**

**Chapter Six**

A few weeks had passed by and Rachel was sat in her office doing some work, recently it had been quiet on waterloo road front, kids were actually behaving. Amy knocked on her door.

"Ms Mason, New girl for you, she's a little late. Amelia Fenshawn" Amy smiled showing her in.

Rachel swallowed "Amelia take a seat"

Amelia was a very thin girl at the most a size eight long wavy hair dark brown, clearly dyed and quite well endowed. Amelia huffed and took a seat.

"Thanks Mrs Bennett" She smiled as Amy closed the door and went back to her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel's attitude changed straight away.

"Look I don't wanna be here anymore than you actually want me here alright" Amelia spat back.

Rachel sighed and sat opposite her. "You've been missing for eight years I thought you were dead"

"But here I am" Amelia sighed.

"Where have you been?"

"Well I stayed with dad until I was fifteen and then left, found a fella and a job and here I am"

"What?! You were with your dad for that long and he didn't tell me, I was so worried about you"

"So much so you gave up looking for me yeah oh and changed your name"

"Mia I thought you were dead" Rachel sighed.

"What, would it be easier if I was, want me to go jump off the roof?". she said getting up.

"No I didn't mean it like that, Sit down" She did sit down and Rachel sighed "Where are you staying?"

"Some place nearby"

"You can come home?"

"I'd rather live on the streets" Amelia bit back.

"This attitude can stop right now, there is your timetable, follow me" Rachel said getting up, opening the door and giving her the sheet of paper and walking down to her first classroom which was Science. She knocked and went in.

"Ms Mason"

"Mr Mead, new student Amelia Fenshawn, go and sit over there" Rachel said looking at Chris.

"Thanks"

Rachel smiled and left the classroom confused.

"Right Amelia were at page fifty-seven" Chris said giving her the textbook.

"What's this crap?" She said out loud making the class look at her shocked.

"Excuse me?" Chris said turning around to face her

"Its shit" She replied folding her arms looking out the window.

"I don't care what you think, now page fifty-seven now" Chris said raising his voice.

"Make me, I don't even want to be in this shitty school"

"COOLER NOW" Chris shouted.

"No idea where that is" Mia bit back.

Chris opened the door as he saw kim coming past "Kim"

"You alright?"

"New girl Amelia Fenshawn, been in my lesson all of five minutes and has sworn and refused to work"

"Right" Kim said going in "Amelia out now"

Amelia sucked her teeth and got up going with Kim.

"Follow me" Kim said sternly and took her to the cooler "Sit over there" Kim said pointing to an empty desk.

Mia went and sat at the desk, the room was empty.

"Not a good start is it, you've been in the school all of thirty minutes"

"Shame. It's like I love the fucking place isn't it"

"Excuse me!" Kim shouted "Do you want me to get Ms Mason?"

"If you want, I couldn't give a shit"

"Right you stay there and do not move" Kim said nodding to the teacher. Kim went straight to Rachel's and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rachel said sat on the sofa with her legs up holding a mug.

"You alright?" Kim asked.

"Yeah just sat down and got a headache is all" Rachel said sipping her mug she was nursing.

"I think it might just get worse" Kim sighed

"Why? What's Happened?"

"Amelia Fenshawn?"

"Already! What has she done?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"She's already in the cooler"

Rachel sighed "I'm not shocked"

"Why? What don't I know?"

"She's my daughter" Rachel sighed putting her mug down and standing.

"What, How?" Kim said going over to her

Rachel looked at her "She went missing when she was nine, the police stopped looking and I just wrote her off as dead, I know it's a bad thing for a mum to do, turns out she was with her dad, she always was a difficult child but then look at my job back then"

"Rach, this isn't your fault okay" Kim sighed grabbing both her wrists "She's going to be hard work, but we should persevere"

Rachel nodded "Come on then let's start as we mean to go on" she said letting go and heading for the door.

Kim followed Rachel out and they both walked to the cooler. Rachel noted it was just Amelia in the cooler.

"Mr Budgin, you can use the rest of this lesson as planning time" Rachel said.

Grantly smiled and left the room quickly.

Rachel pulled up a chair and sat opposite Amelia. "you want to pick on someone you pick on me" Rachel said sternly.

Amelia just sucked her teeth.

"That can stop right this second"

"I don't have to listen to you"

"No…No you don't…but I'm sure your social worker would like to know how you've lasted five minutes in this place."

"How do you fucking know?"

"You may be fending for yourself and out the care system but you still have a social worker until your eighteen." Rachel said

"Well its not like I have anywhere to live"

"Look I have offered you a place"

"And I'd rather eat my own sick" Amelia said "You're a bitch, you're the reason I ran away in the first place, you were fucking every man that walked and I was left alone at home"

Rachel looked away "I'm not proud of that but I moved on I made something out of my life"

"And I was the big fucking mistake you never meant to make, yeah I get it"

Rachel sighed "Fine you want to go to another school and write me out of your life then go for it, just remember I tried"


	7. The Truth

Hope you enjoy this next part, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

Chapter Seven

That evening Rachel was sat on the sofa at home not saying a word. As with the past week Eddie was again over with Michael. It was late Olivia and Michael were both in bed. Eddie was sat next to Rachel.

"You don't seem yourself today?" Eddie asked.

Rachel sighed "It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" Eddie said holding her hand.

Rachel looked at him. "I never told you before but I have another daughter"

"Okay…" Eddie asked not sure where this was going.

"I mourned her, I thought she was dead, she went missing and has been a missing person until ten twenty-five this morning" Rachel said letting a few tears fall as she looked away.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked looking at her.

"Amelia Fenshawn turned up at school this morning after being placed in our sixth form" Rachel sighed looking at him.

"This is the one Chris spoke to me about, the foul mouth child"

"Yep that's the one" Rachel said.

"Oh Rach, it doesn't have to be like that, we will sort it, I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him.

…

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Amelia was working hard. Her job was simply a pole dancer for the local gentleman's club, sometimes it led to more and that cost, it was very good money.

Tom was on a night out with some mates, they were determined to get him a girlfriend and so practically pushed him into the gentleman's club whilst giggling. They were all sat round a table together with a few pints whilst girls were dancing around them. Tom hadn't had the joys of meeting Amelia yet.

Amelia came forward to the pole nearest them and began her routine. She wasn't leaving much to the imagination wearing very skimpy clothes. Amelia continued to dance.

"Hey Love, he needs a date" One of his mates drunkenly shouted.

Amelia came over and danced around him, she had made Tom her pole and he was loving every single second of it. He held her hands as they stared in one and others eyes, Amelia kept dancing. This continued until nearly closing time. Amelia went to go back to the dressing room.

"Come home with me" he whispered to her.

"Okay" She smiled blowing him a kiss and walking away.

"Mate, have you pulled?" One of his mates smirked.

"I think I have" Tom smiled also fairly drunk and rung for a taxi. Both Amelia and Tom went home to Tom's together where events began to unfold.

…

Eddie was still sat by Rachel and cuddled her tightly he kissed her neck slowly. Rachel moaned in response and then pulled away.

"I'm a little unrehearsed" Rachel said

"That's okay, shall we go up to bed"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled going up with Eddie. As soon as they were in their bedroom they removed their clothes down to their underwear.

Rachel went over to Eddie and kissed him passionately. Eddie kissed her back and pushed her towards the bed, both falling in a heap and giggling. "I love you" Eddie smiled kissing her more and removing her underwear, Rachel managed to get his off with her feet and then events began.

…

The morning had soon come around. Amelia woke up before Tom and showered and then sat down next to him.

"Morning" Amelia smiled kissing him awake.

"Morning" Tom smiled.

"So I've got to go but we should do this again" Amelia smiled.

"Definitely, what's you name again?"

"Amelia. And yours?"

"Tom" He smiled

"Well Tom see you again tonight?"

"Definitely" Tom smiled kissing her.

Amelia stood up said goodbye and then left the house going via a chemist for the morning after pill. She found a local Wetherspoons and got changed into her uniform.

Tom walked into the staffroom with a big grin on his face.

"You look happy, long night?" Steph smirked.

"You could say that" Tom smiled back going over to make a coffee.

"You had a good night out then" Kim smiled sipping her morning coffee.

"Well I met a beautiful young lady and I'm seeing her again tonight"

"That's good news Tom, hopefully the same fate won't happen like the others eh?" Steph snarled and walked away.

Tom sighed "Right year thirteens better go and get the anthologies out" Tom said taking his tea with him.

Amelia was not looking forward to English, she hated school but knew if she didn't turn up the social worker will be after her again and she wanted to keep her job. The bell went and she made her way to English.

"Right Year Thirteen!" Tom started

Amelia walked in and sat down. Tom looked at her and gulped.

"Books out and homework jotters out please" Tom said. Amelia put her hand up. "Yes?"

"Sir" She said looking up and pausing for a moment "I don't have any books" She smiled looking at him.

Tom brought over two books and banged them down in front of her walking to the front. Tom taught the class. Surprisingly Amelia was not disruptive, the bell went.

"Right, I want you to make your own poem for next week. Amelia can I see you please"

Everyone left and Amelia was left behind.

"You're a student?"

"You're a teacher" She added back.

"Amelia, I can't do this, it could risk everything, my career, my work, my life" Tom panicked.

Amelia stepped up to him and put her hands on his waist. Tom snatched them off and turned around. "We can't do this Amelia"

"Please Tom, we don't have to do anything in school, I love you" Amelia said

"I love you" Tom turned around "But I can't risk this I'm sorry"

"We keep it separate, as soon as we come through those gates I'm your student, at home I'm your girlfriend, I'm eighteen in a few months"

Tom sighed and leaned against his desk. "Look we will see how it goes, strictly nothing at school"

Amelia nodded "Yes, Mr Clarkson"

Tom smiled "Go on go to your next lesson.

PLEASE REVIEW xxx


	8. A Baby?

Heres another part for you! i have got a psychology and skeletal assignment so do bare with me but hopefully i can try and upload at least once a week. Enjoy! :D

Chapter Eight

It was about two weeks later. Rachel was sat in her office researching DNA tests and how to go about it. She then subsequently booked both Olivia and Eddie into their doctors for a blood test this evening.

"Lunch?" Eddie asked bringing in two sandwiches.

"You read my mind" Rachel smiled taking a sandwich off him "Also I've booked you and Liv in for a blood test this evening and results will be sent to me"

"Oh brilliant, we finally get to find out if all the times we slept together nine years became something" Eddie smiled.

Rachel nodded and looked at him taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Rach…I hope you don't mind me asking"

"Whats that?" Rachel asked taking another bite.

"You haven't gone through menopause yet have you?" Eddie asked in seriousness.

Rachel choked slightly and then swallowed. "I may be old, but I'm not that old yet"

"So is there still a chance you could get pregnant?"

Rachel nodded "The engines are still working" She chuckled.

"Would you want another?" Eddie asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I would, but isn't it more difficult now were older?" Rachel said.

"No harm in trying is there?" Eddie asked.

Rachel thought for a moment letting silence come between them, all that could be heard was chewing.

"Alright" Rachel broke the silence and smiled. "I'm done with the married thing though okay, I'm not getting married"

Eddie nodded "I understand that" He smirked.

Rachel was about to respond when her phone went off. "Hello Rachel Mason…Right…Yes of course I'll come and collect her straight away…keep telling her to take deep breaths…see you soon"

"You okay?"

"Can you hold the fort? Liv's not well"

"Of course, go" Eddie said as Rachel got her keys and coat and ran out of the office.

"Where's the fire?" Steph asked on the stairs.

"None of your business" Rachel ran past down the stairs and into her car. Rachel drove as fast and as safely as she could. She parked up and rushed inside grabbing the spare bag of medication she kept in the car and went straight to where they told her to go.

"Liv" Rachel rushed over to her, to see her daughter sitting upright breathing fast and wheezing, her eyes shut. "How long has she been like this?" She asked checking her pulse.

"About ten minutes, we've called an ambulance" One of the teachers said.

"Where's her bag of medication?" Rachel asked.

"Here" another teacher passed it over. Rachel looked through it. "Has she had her inhaler today regularly?"

"Yes"

"Did you give her the new medication as well?" Rachel asked.

"What new medication?" The one teacher asked.

Rachel sighed "If you want a job doing in this world you do it yourself"

"excuse me"

"No, I am head teacher of Waterloo Road, this is incompetence." Rachel said getting her drink and two tablets putting them both in Liv's mouth. "Come on liv, swallow these for me darling" Rachel said pouring water into her mouth. Liv coughed and spluttered but they went down. "Take deep breaths" Rachel said holding her hand. Finally, the ambulance had turned up. Rachel had explained everything. Liv had calmed down and starting to breathe normally with the help of an oxygen mask. The ambulance crew were doing tests on her.

"Does your chest still feel tight Liv?" One member asked.

She shook her head. "Just hurts here" she whispered rubbing her neck.

"I don't think she needs to go to hospital, shes just going to be sore for a few days, keep taking the medication and your be fine" The lady ambulance crew member smiled taking the mask off.

Rachel nodded "You are coming back to school with me and you're going to lie on my sofa missy"

Liv nodded. The ambulance crew both got themselves tidied up and were happy to leave her.

"I want to speak to the headteacher now" Rachel said to the teachers. One went off and went to get him. Five minutes later he returned.

"Ms Mason, Jack Rimmer, how can I help?" he smiled doing his jacket up.

"I just want to inform you that I will be taking Olivia out of School and I will be home-schooling her"

"You can't do that without informing the LEA" Jack huffed.

"I'm headteacher of Waterloo Road"

"Oh your one of them" Jack laughed

"Excuse me?"

"I was headteacher of Waterloo Road at the beginning of my career, biggest hell hole ever"

"Well that was obviously when you were in charge, we now have three college statuses and we were re-opened and I believe you went for my job, but you weren't good enough. I will be contacting the LEA and putting a formal complaint against your staff about the care of my daughter. Liv, come on darling" Rachel said holding her daughter close and walking out.


	9. Can I Be A Headteacher And A Mum?

Hope you enjoy this part :) i have added some extra to the jack rimmer story so hopefully it makes sense now! :D loads planned for this fic so let me know what else you want to see! :D please review xx

Chapter Nine

Rachel took Liv back to school; they were now at lunchtime. Rachel took Liv straight up to her office and lay her down on the sofa.

"Hiya, everything okay?" Eddie asked.

"Do you remember a Jack Rimmer?" Rachel said going over to him.

"Yeah what about him?"

"His the headteacher of Liv's school" Rachel said leaning against her desk.

"I thought he moved to Dubai?" Eddie asked confused.

"Yeah, he came back during the summer and relocated to Scotland, his new to Liv's primary school, its gone downhill since he started"

"He was a bit of an idiot here" Eddie smiled.

"His doing primary" Rachel chuckled "i mean what challenge is that?"

"Well they do say those that can't do, teach, those that can't teach, teach primary" Eddie smiled.

"Anyway, I've pulled her out of school"

"What, Why?"

"They didn't give her, her medication. So she will be coming here daily and work in my office"

"I'll rally the staff if you like?"

"That would be fab, I want her to do English, Maths, Science and History, then I'll give her the choice of Art, Drama and french"

"Well I can do Maths and you can teach History"

"Yes good point, it would be an idea to have Tom and Chris on board"

"Yes I think that would work"

"Mom, where's the toilets?" Liv asked.

"You okay?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Liv said her hand going to her mouth. Rachel rushed over and got her bin, shoving it under her chin, just in time.

Kim came into the office. "Rach, can I pick you br…is this a good time?"

"Yeah, of course. You keep that there liv just in case" She said bringing over some tissues. "Olivia will be working here from now on, ive pulled her out of school"

"is that a good idea?" Kim asked

"Two words…Jack Rimmer" Eddie said.

"What?"

"Liv's headteacher" Rachel said "Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well I've just been looking at the results we've had so far and wanted to show you something" Kim said taking out a chart. At the top the name read 'Amelia Fenshawn'.

Rachel took the piece of paper and read it. "Wow" Rachel said shocked passing the sheet to Eddie.

"She's all attitude yet the work she's producing is easily between a B and an A" Kim added.

"I don't get it" Rachel sighed "She's on report for most classes yet she's a straight A student"

"Maybe you should have a chat with her" Eddie added in.

Rachel nodded "I will eventually"

"Mum, im really exhausted, am I okay to sleep?"

"Of course, darling you don't need to ask" Rachel sighed putting her head in her hands.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't think I can deal with her today"

Kim nodded "I understand that, don't worry"

….

That evening Rachel and Eddie were enjoying the peace and quiet, Liv was in bed, Michael was in his room on his games console and they were sat sharing a bottle of red. Eddie had his arm around Rachel.

"You know that baby making…we could do that right here right now" Eddie hinted.

Rachel giggled "After wine"

Eddie smirked and moved his hand from behind her and just undone a single button on her shirt revealing her bra.

"Eddie Lawson" She smirked "You cheeky so and so"

"You know it would be better off" Eddie smiled.

"You first" Rachel smirked.

Eddie stood up putting his wine on the coffee table. He began unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the ground leaving him topless and then sat down. Rachel put her wine on the table and then sat up unbuttoning her shirt revealing her red lacy bra.

"Oh, I hope to god you're wearing the sexy matching ones"

Rachel laughed standing unzipping her skirt and letting it drop. "You mean these?" she asked standing there in the matching set, just posing, smirking.

Eddie stood up going over to her kissing her whilst taking his belt off and undoing is trousers. Rachel broke off breathless.

"You sure the kids won't walk in?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, Michaels playing Fortnight and Liv is asleep"

Rachel smiled pushing Eddie back onto the sofa. Eddie removed his and then her underwear and they quickly began the event.


	10. Catching Up Finally!

Apologies for the delay, i have eight assignments at the moment, so i have been working hard. please review :D xx

Chapter Ten

A few weeks had passed and everything was going fine. A place had been found for Liv just outside Rachel's office, with Amy her secretary, where she could work quietly and be kept an eye on by Rachel without disturbing her work. Kim and Rachel were in the office first lesson.

"So how is it all going?" Kim asked sitting on the one sofa nursing a tea.

"Now are we talking school or love life" Rachel smiled holding her coffee.

"I'm on a free, school is the last thing at the moment" Kim smirked

Rachel smiled "don't let the boss hear that" she chuckled, Kim also did in response. "It's going great, we're attempting another baby"

"Aww Rachel that's fantastic news"

"That's if we can still conceive, we're not as young anymore" she smirked taking a sip of the coffee. "What about you?"

"Well that is part of the reason I wanted to see you today, I wasn't going to say anything but you're a close friend" Kim beamed.

"Don't tell me Chris has got his way?" Rachel smiled.

Kim nodded "I'm only five weeks, but I know your keep it away from the likes of Steph, I'm really excited"

"So much for not wanting another baby" Rachel laughed

"I know" she laughed "it just happened"

"Don't tell me you need the talk about safe sex now?" Rachel giggled. Kim giggled in response.

Both took a pause to take a sip. "Just an idea" Kim said

"What's that?"

"Is it worth putting Liv through SATs early"

"It's certainly something to think about?"

"Well if she does them in November, she can go into Year 7 as long as the LEA agree"

Rachel nodded "that's only 2 weeks away, I'll have a chat with her and them, it would certainly make it easier"

There conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door and Amelia standing there.

"Amelia, aren't you supposed to be in lesson?" Rachel asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Unusually quiet, everything okay?" Kim asked

Amelia just looked away.

"Come on, for someone that shouts and swears a lot, she's been pretty quiet now" Rachel said worriedly.

Amelia came and sat down. "It's embarrassing, but there's no where else I can go"

Kim got up and closed the door and Rachel sat opposite her, Kim now leaning on Rachel's desk.

"What's happened?" Rachel asked

"I'm normally okay as I used to skip school and not have to worry"

"Amelia, you can tell us?" Kim said.

Amelia sighed "I've come on my time of the month, I'm just bleeding straight through" she mumbled.

Rachel and Kim both nodded.

"I've got some pads in my office"

"I'm not a charity case"

"No one said you were, but why should you have to suffer for something you cannot control because you can't afford it, go with miss Campbell get yourself sorted and then come back down, I would like to have a word"

"I've not done anything wrong" she got up taking the defence.

"I know, I just want to have a chat"

Amelia nodded and went with Kim. Meanwhile Rachel checked on Liv to make sure she was okay with her work still and then went back to her office. Amelia joined her straight after.

"All sorted?" Rachel asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, Miss Campbell has a class now" Amelia said sitting down.

"You know, you're a good girl Amelia when you want to be"

Amelia looked away "I just want my independence...Mum"

Rachel was silent for a minute, the first time she had said mum. She took a deep breath. "I know...but your still my little girl and I'm sorry for assuming you were dead; I really didn't know any different"

Amelia nodded again "You know dad couldn't contact you"

"No why?"

Amelia sighed finally looking at her. "You changed your number, you became...this"

Rachel looked down at her lap. "I had to move on"

"i know I don't blame you for that" Amelia sighed "I get it now, it's taken me a while, but I get it, I'm sorry too"

Rachel smiled and looked at her. "You're a straight A student Amelia, this attitude needs to stop"

Amelia nodded "it's a defence mechanism, I'm not going to change that and I'm going to continue working and living as I am, I want my independence"

"Well just think about it and I'm not going to take that away from you, but I need you to think strongly about everything okay"

Amelia nodded. "Dad died by the way, that's why I was in care"

"Oh, I see, I thought you ran away?" Rachel asked

"I did. At thirteen from care...I don't expect you to worry about dad, I know he wasn't the love of your life"

"it's not that, since then I've been married, I've got another daughter she's out there"

"I get it, don't worry, I don't blame you for moving on" Amelia understood.


	11. Thoughts Spilling Out

**HELLO FROM LOCKDOWN! SO WE HAVE BEEN THROWN INTO THE UNKNOWN, COLLEGE IS COMPLETE, A PLACE AT UNIVERSITY TO CONTINUE TO STUDY HAS BEEN OFFERED AND I'M ON THE LONGEST SUMMER BREAK I HAVE EVER HAD. SO ASIDE FROM BEING A KEY WORKER I HAVE STARTED TO CONTINUE THIS FIC. I DID LOSE ALL THE WORK IVE DONE SO THIS IS A NEW PART WRITTEN TODAY. PLEASE KEEP SAFE, STAY INDOORS AND READ MY FANFICTION ;) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. ROSIE X**

The next day had come about, Rachel was walking around the school thinking about what Amelia had told her yesterday.

"Are you alright Rach?" Steph asked as she tottered down the hall.

Rachel looked up and smiled "Yes, just didn't sleep well last night"

"I see, was Eddie round then?" Steph asked nosily.

Rachel sighed "he was yes and not that it's any of your business, but we didn't do anything"

Steph nodded "You know I'm here if you need a cosy chat and coffee? Or something stronger"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I do, but right now Steph if you want to help me I need your predicted grades by the end of the week"

Steph nodded "Right, well you know where I am" She tottered off.

Rachel sighed and then carried on walking towards her office. Olivia was working silently with Amy on the phone on Rachel's behalf. Rachel walked into her office and sat at her desk and lost herself deep in thought.

Kim knocked on the open door as she entered the office. "Rach" Kim said with no response "Rach!" She said a bit louder.

"Huh? What?" Rachel said coming out of her thoughts. "Oh Sorry, you okay Kim?"

"I am, I came to ask you a few things, but are you alright? You seemed somewhere nice there" Kim smirked standing in front of the desk.

"Yeah" Rachel said unconvincingly.

Kim got up closed the door "No you're not" She said coming towards the desk and sat down.

"Oh nothing" Rachel sighed

"No, I know you, come on what's going on?" Kim prompted.

"I'm just thinking about Amelia and everything she said yesterday"

"Why? What did she say?"

"Whatever I say I appreciate being kept in this room"

"Of course, Rach"

"I had Amelia when my world was crashing down, when I fell pregnant I was kicked out of mum and dads and had to make my own way in the world. I managed to save some money through working as a…well you know my history there." Kim nodded as Rachel continued "I managed to put a rent down for a flat, to cover the first two months' rent it wasn't a nice flat it was dingy and damp, but I had just enough to cover it and applied for the benefits I was entitled too. I gave birth in hospital and came home the same day. When she was two I applied to university and then we went from there. I became a history teacher and then did my master's in education. When she was eight I landed my first job as headteacher and Amelia had a project on families, it was difficult. I don't know how but she managed to contact her dad, we'd never really spoken about him. She told me every weekend she was seeing friends; she was seeing him, and he was brainwashing her. When she was nine she went out with her 'friends' and never came back. Then I came to waterloo road after she was missing for a year, the police assumed dead but no body was found."

"What about phones?" Kim asked horrified.

"He changed his number I changed mine, he brought a new phone for Amelia and that was that. Her dad died when she was thirteen and she ended up in care ran away a few times and now here we are shes seventeen"

"You cannot beat yourself up over this, his messed her up not you"

"I know I just feel like I should have been there"

"I know Rachel, but you can't do this to yourself fix it from now be there for her now"

Rachel nodded smiling weakly. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"Well ive got a scan on Friday and was wondering if we can have the afternoon off"

"Yes of course, make sure you both set cover work"

"Will do, also did you contact the LEA?"

"What about liv?" Rachel asked, Kim nodded in response "They said they can let her sit sats in June but not until. She can move into year 7 in September as long as she gets level six of above"

Kim nodded "Well I'm happy to work with her if you want too?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"no of course not, she can sit in my year 7 art lessons and also do work throughout my other lessons so shes not been watch by you constantly as its not fair"

"You sure you don't mind?" Rachel asked again

"Rach its fine, there is one more thing"

"What's that?"

"There a rumour going around that Amelia is sleeping with a much older man; do you want me to have a word?"

Rachel sighed "Yes please I think it may be better coming from you"

Kim nodded "I'll give her a bag of additional supplies and protection too"

"Kim we can't stop her, if his looking after her and she's happy, then I don't want to get involved too much"

"I know, she is seventeen, I'll have a chat with her no worries"

"Thank you, how's baby?"

"Well only eight weeks weve paid for the scan on Friday, just to double check"

"I bet your excited"

"I am but nervous, weve got Dex and Maisie so its routine" Kim smiled.

"I might have another one if my womb will let me, were having a paternity test between Eddie and Olivia at the moment"

"You think Eddie is her father?"

"Yes, I'm ninety percent sure if I'm honest"

"That's good though, she seems like a star"

"She is, shes my little star"

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! :D X**


	12. Relationships

**Heres another part for you all! please enjoy and review!**

Later on that day Kim went down to Chris's classroom where he was teaching year 13. She walked in. "Hi Mr Mead, Can I take Amelia please"

"Yes of course" Chris smiled at her. "Amelia, take the textbook and read the pages from todays lesson and go with Ms Campbell-Mead please"

Amelia sighed and got her stuff together and walk out. "What I have done now?" Amelia snapped at Kim.

"Erm, we can change that attitude right now, you haven't done anything wrong, I want a chat" kim said as they continue to walk.

"Oh not another heart to heart, please I cant deal with much more, no doubt my mum set you up" Amelia sighed folding her arms and stopping still.

"Amelia just come up to my office, your mum doesn't know about this chat im following up on what ive heard other students say, so come on please" Kim said sternly.

Amelia sighed rolling her eyes reluctantly following her to her office. Kim let her in and they both sat down on the sofa.

"Right theres a rumour going round that you have a boyfriend"

Amelia swallowed "So? I'm seventeen"

"yes, but the rumour is that his double your age is that correct?"

"his thirty—eight but his amazing"

"His not forcing you or anything?"

"Why would you say that?" Amelia said defensively. "He loves me for me, we respect one and other and I'm moving in with him"

"Okay, and that's fine, if your both happy, but you have to realise your only seventeen and I want to make sure your protecting yourself against STI's and pregnancy"

"der, im not a child" Amelia sighed

"well are you well stocked?"

"Not at the moment, but he is, his really sensitive and looks after me"

"Well I'm glad to hear it, take this though" Kim said giving her a bag of leaflets with various bits in.

"Thanks" Amelia said putting it in her bag.

…

Later than evening, Amelia was over at Tom's as became the normal, she had practically moved in as she stayed there every night.

"you know, Kim gave me a bag of protection and leaflets today" Amelia laughed eating a slice of pizza as she sat with her feet up on the sofa next to Tom.

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"You know I wouldn't, its our little secret"

"You promise me your going to stop your job tomorrow night?"

"I said I would, but I want to support us both so please let me get a job in a supermarket or something"

Tom nodded giving in. "Alright, but know you don't have too"

"I know" Amelia smiled taking a bit of sauce of his chin with her thumb.

"its not weird that i'm too old for you?" Tom asked.

"No i dont think so? But you've still got it and its time for you to settle down now"

Tom smiled "I know" He said kissing her on the lips.

….

"So, the LEA wont let Liv take her sats until the summer" Rachel said as she was doing the washing up with Eddie.

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing? She can still start year 7 a year early" he replied taking a tea towel and starting to dry the plates.

"Yeah I know, I was just hoping that's all" Rachel smiled finishing up and drying her hands and going over to the door that joined onto the living room, noticing that Michael and Olivia were laughing and joking whilst playing Mario kart. "It's nice to see them bonding"

"It is, it's about time"

"Well you never know Liv could be yours after all"

"I know the results should be due soon" Eddie said putting the last of the plates away.

"Thank you for your help tonight"

"Don't worry it's the least I can do" Eddie smiled going over to where she was. "I've been thinking"

"Ooh don't do that too much" Rachel smirked

"Eh" Eddie replied playfully hitting her "I think we should move in"

"I agree, you practically live here anyway, also more baby making opportunities"

"Precisely" he smiled giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Get a room" Michael smirked walking in and filling his glass.

"We had one, you invaded" Eddie smirked holding her close

"Also we were thinking, you know the room you stay in at the moment" Rachel started

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have a think about colours and decorating and we can do it this weekend"

"Oh awesome, we moving in then dad?"

"We are if its okay with you?"

"Of course" Michael smiled going back into the lounge.

….

"Tom, I need to tell you something" Amelia started after thinking all evening.

"Whats that darling?" Tom asked his hand on her leg.

"My mum"

"What about her?"

"It's Rachel"

"What?! And you think to tell me this now?!" Tom said taking the defence standing putting his hands behind his head.

"Its not like that! Ive not lived with her for a long time, she thought I was dead, she doesn't have to know"

Tom looked at her in disbelief "Amelia your my student and she is my boss, shes not exactly going to give us the blessing!"

"Well shes going to have to isn't she, we can keep this up" Amelia said standing to meet him.

"You promise we can, strictly nothing at school please amelia"

Amelia nodded "Of course" She smiled kissing him "So what are your thoughts on babies?"

"Always wanted one never had one" Tom sighed.

"So shall we make one?" Amelia smiled

"What about your education?"

"I'll be fine, I finish school in the summer and defer uni for a year"

"As long as your sure?"

"settling down is more important for me right now" Amelia smiled

**Please review :D**


	13. Baby Daddy?

**So i got bored! you can have another part! i have so much planned! Thankyou so much to all my reviewers that hvae come back to continue to read, means so much to me! Please review let me know what you would like to see! :D xx**

**Chapter 13**

It was a week later and Rachel was sat in her office that afternoon just answering some emails and doing some spreadsheets when Amy came in.

"Post has finally arrived Rachel" Amy smiled handing her two letters.

"Oh, about time, thanks Amy" Rachel smiled taking it off her.

Rachel flicked through the letters and spotted one with that wasn't normal. Rachel had, had the post transferred to the school so it was easier for her to sort through. She smiled at the letter reading the back of the envelope which read 'England DNA Testing Centre'. Rachel. checked the teaching timetable noticing that Eddie was on his none contact period, she got up with the letter and made her way down to Eddie's classroom. Rachel looked through the glass and smiled at him marking books, she opened the door and went in.

"Can I take five minutes of your time" Rachel smiled closing the door behind her.

"Hiya" Eddie smiled putting his pen down.

"So, the letter has come" Rachel smiled leaning against the desk opposite Eddie's desk.

"So, this is it, whether im actually Liv's dad or not?"

Rachel nodded smiling "Do you want me to read it or do you?"

"No you should know first" Eddie smiled.

"I'll read it out" Rachel smirked opening the letter. "Dear Ms Mason, I am writing to inform you about the DNA tests that were carried out between your daughter Olivia Fleet and assumed father Edward Lawson. These tests have been carried out in a controlled environment under British law and I can tell you that the DNA belonging to Olivia Fleet is a 99% match to that of Edward Lawson. In my medical opinion, I believe that Edward Lawson is the biological father of Olivia Fleet."

Eddie just smiled "I have a daughter" he said getting up ignoring the rest of the letter and going over to hug Rachel.

"Congratulations Daddy" Rachel smiled holding him closely and then letting him go.

"Can we please get her name changed" Eddie asked letting go.

"Of course, I'll get it sorted this afternoon, do you want to tell her?"

"Let's do it together now" Eddie smiled

"Okay, yeah" Rachel smiled as the pair of them walked down to the office together not showing any public display as they walked past various classrooms. When walking into the office, Eddie continued and sat on the sofa, Rachel stopped outside. "Liv, can we borrow you a sec" Rachel smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course" Liv smiled walking into the office. Rachel shut the door behind them. "What have I done?" Liv asked quietly?

"Nothing sweetheart, we have something to tell you" Rachel smiled sitting the otherside of her so she was in between her and Eddie.

"I'm your Dad" Eddie smiled.

"Really?!" Liv's eyes practically popped out of her face as she jumped onto Eddie and hugged him. "I'm so happy your my dad, really happy, my other dad was an idiot". Rachels heart just melted smiling.

"Now liv" Eddie said hugging her back and then letting her sit on his lap. "Even though you hate your other daddy he did bring you up for a long time and I want you to respect that darling" Eddie said.

"I will…Da…Eddie" Liv said shyly.

"You can call me dad, if you want too, I know it's a bit strange"

"You will get used to it sweetheart" Rachel said stroking her hair "So your okay with being a Lawson then?"

"Of course! When can I use it as my surname?"

"Straight away, I'll get it changed legally" Rachel smiled and thought. "Well if your all going to be Lawsons, I want to be a Lawson" Rachel smirked.

Eddie smiled "What happened to the no wedding?"

"Quiet one, and not straight away let's build our relationship first"

Eddie nodded "Alright then"

"Does that mean I get to be a bridesmaid?" Liv asked excitedly

Rachel chuckled "Yes and your get a lovely dress to wear"

"Yes!" Liv smiled.

"Go on you back to work" Rachel smiled as liv hopped of Eddie's lap and went back to her desk.

"She took that well" Eddie smiled

"Very well"

"I better get back, ive got a class in ten minutes"

"Yes or your boss wont be happy" Rachel smirked

Eddie leaned in and kissed her passionately, Rachel responded deepening the kiss. Eddie broke off "Fancy a quickie"

Rachel chuckled "Would love too but you know at our age it won't be a quickie…tonight though" She smiled kissing him once more.


	14. Tensions Over Spill: Part 1

**Thankyou so much for all your reviews! They really make me smile considering i still have to work everyday! Some of you proberbly wont like this chapter...im sorry :p please let me know if you want to see anything, please review! xx**

**Chapter 14**

Liv was sat in her room in the evening a week later, she'd developed a cold and as usual Rachel had been mothering her and checking on her every five minutes because of her medical conditions. Michael was in the room next door to her and Rachel and Eddie were downstairs at this point.

"I should go and check on her" Rachel said going to get up.

"Rachel sit down, you checked her not ten minutes ago" Eddie sighed

"I have to go and check on her"

"Why?" He asked arguing

"Because of everything that's wrong with her" Rachel sighed.

"Just give the girl some space, your probably find she will recover better if you weren't in her face every five minutes" Eddie said defiantly.

"Really? Is that what you think? That im the one that's over mothering, when was the last time you checked her?"

"Rachel shes ten shes not exactly a baby, she doesn't need checking every five minutes"

"No because you haven't got the faintest idea"

"No shes just my daughter too of course I haven't got an idea, I put her medication out every morning, I make sure shes got everything for school with us but no I have no idea" Eddie said standing up defensively.

"What? Do you want a medal for doing that? I've done it for the past ten years!"

"I didn't know I had a daughter"

"And your never gonna let me forget it are you!" Rachel shouted at him.

There was a brief pause for a minute, where the small echoes of a tv show were in the background. Rachel turned it off so it was even more silent.

"Rachel, your struggling" Eddie started.

"Don't you dare" Rachel interrupted. "I have brought her up and maintained a full time job, maybe the reason im struggling is because what I've done is adopted a teenage boy as a boyfriend!"

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie sighed.

"You moved in, so we could be together. We spend less time together now. You used to help me do stuff around the house when you were here like the washing up and now you don't do any of that. You do your job, come home and play with the kids, whilst I don't stop and lets not even start about you being deputy head"

"What about me being deputy head?" Eddie said sternly.

"Eddie, you are younger version of Grantly I'm sorry but you are you are lazy" Rachel sighed

"Your comparing me to Grantly?"

"What is that killing your street cred and ego" Rachel imitated.

"No…I just don't see how"

Rachel scoffed. "Then maybe we should keep our relationship strictly professional" she sighed walking into the kitchen beginning to bang plates as she put them away from the washing up drainer.

"We want the plates" Eddie said leaning on the door frame "Fine if that's what you want".

"Of course its not what I want" Rachel sighed holding onto the kitchen taking a deep breath "I want you to step up as a deputy and as a boyfriend" Rachel said looking at him "I want you to help me do the budgets at school, I want you to help me do the dishes, help me discipline at home and school. Just help!"

Eddie was about to reply when Michael rushed in. "Sorry to interrupt, Liv's on the floor"

"is she breathing?" Rachel asked rushing past him.

"Barely" Michael said.

Rachel ran up the stairs followed by Eddie and Michael. "Liv" Rachel said lying her into the recovery position. "Right call an ambulance" Rachel said looking at Eddie and Michael.

Rachel turned her attention to liv. "Come on liv" she said as she could see her breathing but could hear raspy breath.

"ambulance asked if she's breathing?" Eddie asked as he came in on the phone.

"Say raspy but unconscious" Rachel said.

After a few more questions they were waiting for the ambulance. Eventually Michael brought them into the room.

"Okay, so whos this little lady?" the one asked.

"Olivia, shes ten, shes had a cold for about four days and has various medical conditions" Rachel said producing a letter with her problems on and giving it to one of them whilst the other put an oxygen mask on. They hooked her up to a heart machine and took her blood pressure and oxygen levels. "Whats her oxygen levels?" Rachel asked.

"75% which is not good at all" the crew member replied back. "Right lets get her stable to move, shes going to hospital blue lighted im afraid. Emergency chest x-ray"

Rachel nodded. "I'll come with you" Eddie said to Rachel.

"I'd rather you didn't" Rachel sighed standing up and giving the crew space to move. Eddie pulled her into the bedroom "come on rach"

"No if I had checked her she wouldn't be like this as I would have got to her with her inhaler"

"I don't think it would of helped"

"I'm not arguing Eddie, I'm tired of arguing, I just want to know my baby is okay"

"Shes my baby too, or did you forget that?"

Rachel turned away "You just don't get it do you?"

"Enlighten me"

"She saved my life, she's so special to me, Adam did things. Things I don't want to go into. Olivia was born with no illnesses, although she was born blue I lied about everything else. I owe her my life" Rachel said exiting the room and following the ambulance crew out, going with Olivia, leaving Eddie confused.

Thankyou for reading, Please review :) xx


	15. Tensions Over Spill: Part 2

**I realise it was a tad bit of a cliffhanger! This should answer a lot of questions! Do enjoy...all i'm saying is 1. i hate adam but this isnt the last of him *Shifty look* and 2. MIC DROP! Enjoy please review! x**

**Chapter 15**

Eddie and Micheal had gone to school as normal that morning, they hadn't heard from rachel or liv all night. Eddie pulled up in the car clearly tired with the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Don't say anything about what happened last night" Eddie said switching the engine off.

"Are you and Rachel okay? Is liv going to be okay?"

Eddie ignored his question. "Ill see you later, I'll let you know if I hear anything" he said getting out.

"Dad" Michael got out swinging his bag over him "What's going on?"

Eddie sighed "I don't know, not heard off either of them"

Michael nodded as a taxi pulled up at the school and out got Rachel. She had bags under her eyes but made herself look as neat as she could.

"Rachel?" Eddie frowned going over to her.

Rachel looked at him, paid the taxi and went straight up to the office where she sat down on the sofa. Eddie followed but stopped and made two coffees in Amy's office before entering.

"How's liv?" Eddie asked coming in giving the coffee to Rachel.

"Very poorly, Thank you" Rachel said accepting the coffee.

"Is that all I'm going to get?" Eddie asked sitting on the other sofa sipping his coffee.

Rachel sighed. "She's in an induced coma and on a ventilator, to give her lungs a rest"

Eddie nodded.

"It's shit" Rachel added. "Seeing your daughter lifeless on a machine, shes ten Eddie!" Rachel said finally looking at him after the whole twenty-four hours came flooding out in tears. Eddie took the coffee off her putting it on the table and moved to wrap his arms around her, he pulled her in closely. Rachel didn't back off and just cried hysterically into his shoulder, Eddie wrapped his other arm around and rubbed her back.

Kim and Chris walked in as they do normally. "Is this a good time?" Chris asked looking at them.

Rachel sat up and sniffed, taking a tissue from the box on the coffee table and wiping her eyes. "I'm fine nothing a bit of make-up won't sort out" She sniffed standing up picking her coffee up and taking a huge gulp putting the mug on her desk. "plus, we've got a school to run."

"Not like that your not" Kim butted in. "You never cry"

Rachel looked out the window as tears threatened to fall again, she leant against her desk arms folded.

"What's happened?" Chris asked

"Liv's seriously ill in hospital and we had a bit of a bust up last night" Eddie stated.

"Understatement" Rachel scoffed folding her arms still looking out the window.

"Okay well lets start from the beginning and sit down together" Kim said

Rachel rolled her eyes picking up her coffee and coming back and sitting by Eddie.

"Whatever is going on between you needs to stop, you need to talk, Liv needs you. Air the grievances, move on and be with Liv, me and chris have got the school you don't need to worry." Kim said standing, pulling chris out and closing the door.

Both remained in silence for a few minutes. Eddie broke the silence. "I realise I haven't won boyfriend or deputy of the year, but I will change that"

Rachel nodded "Prove to me Eddie please" She begged "I don't want this to come between us"

Eddie nodded and held her hand "It won't but no secrets, tell me about Adam"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath and downed the rest of the coffee. "it started when I was six months pregnant, six months into our relationship, he would hit me, force me to have sex, im surprised liv made it actually" Rachels sighed and took a breath "She was thirty one weeks when I gave birth, he pushed me into labour by shoving me down the stairs"

"How could he do that to you!" Eddie angered.

Rachel looked at him as if to tell him to be quiet. "Liv saved me; she was my baby. The abuse stopped until he turned again when she was older and no longer a baby, when we couldn't conceive. Adam went to hit me with a baseball bat, a seven and half year old liv got in the way, he smashed the bat into her left side breaking five ribs causing the lung damaged, when liv fell she banged her head on the floor and for good measure he kicked her in the leg"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I knew he'd been seeing someone else, I found out, his psycho, the police know and did nothing about it as it wasn't proven. Because of her surgery she's had on her legs its caused arthritis. I got her to hospital and left I couldn't see him anymore and I filed for divorce, there is a police caution in place, but no evidence was found" Rachel sighed. "How could he do that to my baby?" Rachel said letting the tears fall

Eddie moved and sat next to her. "If I ever meet him I swear I will swing for him, how dare he do that to you and my daughter" he pulled her into a cuddle.

They sat like that for the good part of twenty minutes both of them crying together.

"Should we go up and see Liv?" Eddie asked

"There's nothing we can do, so there isn't much point" Rachel said

Thanks for reading. please review!


	16. Getting Better

**Thankyou for your amazing comments! :D Please keep them coming! :D**

**Chapter 16**

A couple of weeks had past, there had been barely any change in Liv, she was still in intensive care at the local hospital children's ward, although there was some improvement she was still on a ventilator. Rachel and Eddie both took a week off and decided it was best for them both to come back to work and visit every night. Rachel was in the office doing some paperwork when Kim came in.

"I've brought coffee, chocolate biscuits and were going to have a chat" She smiled coming in and sitting down.

"Oh, Kim I'm snowed under"

"And thirty minutes won't make a difference, come on" She smiled

Rachel gave in and smiled. Taking the coffee gratefully and taking a sip. "First drink of the day"

"Its 2pm" Kim laughed

"I've been busy!"

"Any news on Liv?"

"She's improving, still in an induced coma but she's had a nasty infection" Rachel said

Kim nodded "Yeah its good shes improving"

"Hows baby?"

"Baby is fine. Eighteen weeks and counting" Kim smiled

"That's coming up quick, meant to ask, do you want maternity?"

"Well I'll be part time if that's okay so take it in turns with chris"

"Of course, that's fine"

"Just give me a week or two off to recoup" Kim laughed.

"No problem" Rachel smiled. "Were trying, but with Liv I think ive been too stressed"

"Yeah, just take it easy" Kim smiled.

Rachel was about to reply when her phone went off. She answered it quickly. After a few minutes she put the phone down and put it in her pocket. "Can you hold the fort?"

"Yeah of course, all okay?"

"Liv's woken up, she's off the ventilator" Rachel smiled.

"Go, you need to be with her, its fantastic news" Kim smiled.

Rachel grabbed her bag and ran down to Eddie's classroom, Kim in tow, he was teaching Michaels class. She stopped and neatened herself up.

"Mr Lawson, Can I borrow you, Ms Campbell-Mead will take over, Michael can you come too please"

Eddie nodded "Right Ms Capmbell-Mead will take over, I don't want reports of any nonsense" He smiled grabbing his stuff and joined rachel outside closely followed by Michael.

"Liv's awake" Rachel announced to them both "We need to get up there"

Eddie smiled "I'll drive".

They all proceeded to dive into Eddie's now eco-friendly 4x4 automatic. Eddie drove up to the hospital, Rachel was fiddling with her hands looking out the window. Eddie moved his hand and took hold of Rachel's squeezing it tightly, they shared a brief smile as he continued to drive, he kept his hand where it was. After a further ten minutes they pulled up at the hospital and all got out. They walked together up to the children's ward where liv was. They were taken to Liv's bed and sat down a nurse came over to them.

"Olivia, is doing really well, she's responding to treatment and she's now just on oxygen" The nurse smiled.

Rachel held her daughters' hand which made Olivia wake up. "Hiya darling"

"Mum" She smiled starting to sit up a little. "Dad".

"Liv, I'm so glad your getting better" Michael smiled, he got out his Nintendo switch console and gave it to her. "you can have this so you don't get bored".

"Have you had that in your school bag today?" Rachel asked.

"Erm, I always take it to school" Michael said "Mainly for budgins class"

Rachel and Eddie both gave him the same stern look to which Liv giggled. "Thanks michael I'll need it".

Eddie smiled "I'll let you off this time mister, but anymore reports of you and games consoles at school it will be the cooler"

Michael nodded and Rachel smiled.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Rachel asked

"Like ive just done ten rounds in the ring with Adam" Liv smiled.

Rachel squeezed her hand "That will never happen again I promise darling" rachel said kissing her head.

"I know, I'm in a lot of pain but there giving me this amazing stuff and theres clouds and fairies everywhere" Liv smiled.

They all giggled enjoying the moment together.


	17. Babies, Kids and Fights

**Had a break this week from fic writing but can assure you i am back to it! I have been binge watching greys anatomy and catching up from where i left it season 11 here we come aha! Anyway back to waterloo road my other love! 3 weeks off work now i was supposed to be going away, but covid decided my plans should change! So who knows how much ill get written?! Hope you like it and please review xx**

**Chapter 17**

It was a few weeks later, Liv was back home and recovering well after her stay in hospital, she was also subsequently back at school where Rachel could keep an eye on her. Rachel and Eddie had been trying for a baby for some time, but no luck was to be had yet.

Rachel walked down to Kim's office and knocked, Kim beckoned her in and Rachel closed the door.

"I know this isn't a normal request, but have you got a pregnancy test?" Rachel asked

Kim smiled "I have" she said as she got up unlocking the filing cabinet and passing her one. "You think you could be?"

"Well it's the fourth test since weve been going out, yet again I'm late, I'm just hopeful" Rachel nodded.

Kim gave her the test. "Want me to come with you? Actually, I need too anyway as baby is pressing on bladder"

Rachel smiled "Okay"

The pair of them walked down to the ladies together. Both went into their own cubicle.

Rachel did the test and waited.

After a few minutes both walked out and washed their hands.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"Negative" Rachel sighed throwing it in the bin and drying her hands.

"You know it will happen; you have another one even if you have to adopt" Kim said drying her hands.

"I know, I struggled when I was with Adam, I just…Oh I don't know" Rachel sighed drying her hands "every month I get the fear that menopause is on the horizon and I'll never have a chance"

"oh rach" Kim said pulling her in for a hug "I'll be a surrogate if you need me too, I mean im clearly okay still" She smiled.

"Thanks Kim, its just not the same you know?"

"I know" she nodded as they walked out together.

"Amelia Fenshawn come back here this second!" Grantly shouted up the corridor. Both Rachel looked at Grantly then at Amelia and went after Amelia together.

"Woah stop!" Kim said pulling Amelia back gently stopping by the stairwell.

Rachel surrounded her with Kim "whats going on?" she asked sternly.

Amelia's hand flew to her mouth and one too her stomach.

"Amelia?" Kim asked looking at her.

Amelia was trying to hold it in, but suddenly she bent over as she threw up.

"Lovely" Rachel said as they both stepped back. "Right" She sighed "Can you deal with her and I'll get a cleaner"

"Sure" Kim nodded.

"I'm sorry I was running to the toilet" Amelia said as she stood up.

"Lets get you cleaned up yeah?" Kim nodded and walked to the nearest toilet.

Amelia nodded and followed her.

Rachel walked back to the office and asked Amy to get a cleaner on her behalf. Rachel sat at her desk with her head in her hands and just thought.

"Rach" Eddie asked coming in.

"Hey" Rachel weakly smiled.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Just a negative pregnancy test" She sighed

"Oh Rach, why didn't you say something?" Eddie asked wrapping her arms around her.

"Because it was just me being silly" Rachel said gladly accepting the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Rachel, Eddie, Sorry to disturb" Amy interrupted

"It's okay, what is it?" Rachel asked letting go of Eddie

"Got a cleaner sorted, but on the way back, Steph was on her way back from cooler duty to the staffroom and told me Michael had been sent to the cooler just after morning break"

"Right do you know what for?" Eddie asked.

"Not too sure, Steph did mention fighting, apparently Tom broke them up, his on duty now"

"Right okay" Rachel sighed "Let's go and see Michael and see what's going on"

Eddie nodded as Rachel got up from her seat and did a button up on her suit jacket straitening herself out. Both Eddie and her walked up on a mission to the cooler. Rachel looked in and saw six lads sitting there.

"Mr Clarkson" Rachel said walking in and going over to him "What happened?"

"Well they found it funny to start fighting didn't we lads. I'm not convinced but they have all written statements and all match bar one" Tom said giving the papers to Rachel.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" Eddie intervened as Rachel read the statements.

"Sorry" They mumbled

"Sorry, I didn't catch that"

"Sorry Mr Lawson" They chorused.

"Good, I don't expect to see some of our years 10's scrapping in the playground, what example is that setting for our younger students"

"Ask him, he would know" One of the boys laughed as they threw some paper at Michael bouncing off his head.

"That's enough" Rachel intervened sighing "Bradley Armstrong, I don't think your in any position to be here after our little chat last week, hmm?" she gave him the one eye brow look "You are on your final warning and as for the rest of you two weeks lunch and break detentions and you will all volunteer yourselves for drama set painting after school"

All of them groaned.

"And if you keep that up ill make it four weeks, now back to class all of you, I don't want another peep out of any of you understood!"

"Yes Ms Mason"

"Bradley, Michael wait" Rachel said as both boys sat down again, the other boys left. "Bradley, I'm not impressed, we spoke about this last week, if you can't fit in here you know where your end up next, last warning, if I find you in here again you will be put in a pupil referral unit" She sighed "Go…Prove me wrong"

"Yes Ms Mason" He nodded and walked out.

"Want me to leave you to it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah go catch up on some marking" Eddie smiled "Thanks mate".

Both Eddie and Rachel pulled up a chair and sat opposite Michael.

**Please Review! Thankyou for reading! Any ideas are very much welcome!**


	18. Man To Man

**Meh, its lockdown still have another part :p xx**

**Chapter 18**

Both Eddie and Rachel pulled up a chair and sat opposite Michael.

"Right" Rachel sighed.

Michael sighed and looked away.

"I'm not impressed Michael" Rachel started.

"Oh shut up, its not like your my mother is it, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess I wouldn't be bullied like I am, its all your fault!" Michael spat at her and looked away.

Rachel was taken back and swallowed hard.

"ENOUGH!" Eddie shrieked "Apologise to Rachel now!"

"Make me!" Michael said.

"Michael, that is enough, I haven't brought you up to be like this!" Eddie said with a raised voice.

"No you weren't there for half my life"

"Is that what all this is about? your mum kicked me out, do you want to go back there?"

"Of course, I don't" Michael sighed.

"Then do the grown up thing and apologise to Rachel, she does everything for you, least she deserves is some respect" Eddie argued.

There was a brief silence, Rachel had shed a few tears and she wiped them with her sleeve.

"Well?" Eddie pushed.

"I'm sorry"

"To who?" He added.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sorry I exist, I'm sorry I'm your son" Michael argued beginning to stand up.

"Hey stop" Rachel said grabbing his wrist gently making him sit back down "Right firstly, I appreciate the apology I didn't deserve that, secondly whats going on? A week ago you were a bubbly fifteen year old, now your moping around, your getting into fights, your arguing with me and your dad"

"Puberty that's what" Eddie chuckled.

"Shut up!" Michael frowned at his dad.

"Is that what it is?" Rachel pushed. Michael ignored and looked away.

"Michael, whats going on mate?" Eddie asked worried.

Again, there was a brief silence.

"What did Bradley mean when he said ask him he would know?" Eddie asked.

Michael remained silent.

"Well, I've read the statements yours is different, I quote 'Bradley started mocking me and teasing me, so I punched him in the face and then Richard, Adam my friends helped me and Oscar, Lewis helped Bradley and we ended up throwing punches at each other' that's what it says so how come Richard and Adam don't mention the mocking and teasing?"

"They didn't hear it" Michael sighed.

"What did Bradley say to you?"

"He said that I'm a total weed because I haven't had sex yet, he said I belong in year 7 with all the other virgins, he then proceeded to say that his surprised I am a virgin when living with an ex-hooker, then I launched at him"

Rachel closed her eyes. Eddie put a hand on her thigh.

"Well there's nothing wrong with saving it for a girl you love" Eddie added.

"I'm sorry I need to space" Rachel said weakly and got up.

"Rach" Eddie looked round as she exited quickly shaking off the tears. Eddie watched her and sighed.

"She okay?"

"She's having a really tough day and I don't think she needed this, look can I advise you try and stay away from him, we will deal with him Michael I promise"

"But what about the sex part, I'm not even confident I know what to do. I don't even know if its girls I like"

Eddie was taken back a bit but nodded "And that's normal, been confused at this stage in your life is normal, we can work through this together and if you need anything you know ive been there mate, my love life isn't perfect you know that"

Michael nodded

"Do me a favour though?" Eddie asked

"Whats that?"

"Firstly have a shave tonight as that beard isn't going to get you anywhere" Eddie laughed pinching his cheek. Michael smiled too. "And when you do go to have sex, talk to me first, I'm not going to shout at you, your growing up I have to accept that"

Michael nodded "I will"

"that stupid bitch!" They were interrupted with the door banging too the cooler and one of the year 10's storming in.

"You can stop that right now" Chris shouted at her.

"And that mate is our cue to leave" eddie said standing "I'll leave you too it mate" Eddie tapped chris's shoulder twice and they walked out together.

Eddie made his way to the office after dismissing Michael to his lesson and walked in. "Hey"

"I'm sorry I just needed space"

"Its okay a lot has happened today"

"I need to get away, anywhere away from here" Rachel sighed "I've even been looking at courses"

"No lets do what we said we will do"

"What?"

"Lets go and get married on a beach with just the kids present"

"Now that is something I can get behind, is that you officially proposing to me?" rachel asked

Eddie got down on one knee "Alright then, Mason marry me" he chuckled

Rachel smiled "Can you actually get up now?"

"Erm…I'm not too sure" Eddie giggled as he tried to get up but ended up falling onto his back giggling.

Rachel laughed "Of course you silly bugger" She walked over sat on hips and bent down to kiss him.

"This position would be easier with clothes off" Eddie giggled breaking away from the kiss.

Rachel undid the top two buttons "That's as far as im going".

"That's enough to get me through" he smiled sitting up holding her close and kissing her scar.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Steph asked walking in smiling.

Rachel rolled her eyes at eddie and stood up "No you wouldn't believe it even if we told you" Rachel sighed turning round after she'd done her buttons up. "What can I do for you?"

"Just a request list for the language labs"

"More stuff Steph?" Rachel said.

"Well we need to make sure we are providing the best"

"a thousand pounds on headphones and new books, you haven't got the budget, did you even look?"

"Well its required" Steph said walking out.

"One of these days I'm going to swing for her" Rachel sighed "Oh was Michael okay?"

"Yeah we had a man to man chat he seems a bit happier now, need to keep an eye on Bradley though"

"Definitely" Rachel nodded

**Please review! thankyou for reading! and stay safe! xx**


	19. Teenagers

Heres another part for you all! I have been on a bit of a roll and i have up to chapter 30 written now! So i hope your ready for more drama, especially a return of a much hated character. If theres anything you want to see let me know, and i have big plans for Reddie! :D thankyou for all your amazing reviews, big shoutout to Gem who has been amazing keeping me Seine during lockdown! :D x

**Chapter 19**

A few weeks had passed by. Kim's pregnancy was definitely getting on as she was now 30 weeks and clearly showing.

Amelia was sat in Chris's class and had fallen asleep on the table.

"Amelia" Chris pushed as he noticed. There was no response "Amelia" he shouted a bit louder. Chris sighed and went over banging a textbook on the desk next to her.

"What did you do that for?!" Amelia shouted at him.

"Cooler" Chris argued.

Amelia sighed and grabbed her stuff going up to the cooler and sitting down.

"Amelia?" Kim asked who was on cooler duty.

"Mr Mead sent me" Amelia sighed.

"Okay, right well you can copy out the text in silence please" Kim said bringing over a book and paper. Kim went back to her work and after a few minutes snoring could be heard from Amelia. Kim looked up and looked over confused. She moved slowly moving a chair and sitting opposite her, trying not to disturb the other two students in the room. She gently shook her awake. Amelia woke looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired miss, that's why Mr Mead kicked me out"

"This isn't the first time Amelia" Kim said. "You were asleep in Miss Haydocks class last week, Mr Budgins the week before, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah fine" Amelia said.

"Are you getting sleep at night?"

Amelia nodded

"Have you had any other problems?"

"I've been sick like a lot especially early in the morning, been getting headaches and random aches and pains" Amelia whispered.

"Lets go outside" Kim said as they both got up and went into the corridor. "Right, Amelia excuse me asking this but have you had a period recently?"

Amelia shook her head "They've never really been in sync anyway miss"

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

Amelia's face lit up "I didn't even think about that!"

"Erm its not a good thing at your age miss"

"We've been trying for a baby for six months, it definitely is a good thing"

"I'm sorry you've been trying for a baby?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it was a mutual agreement"

"So you've turned in to this guys baby machine?"

"Its not like that"

"And what about your education?"

"Well baby will be due after I finish school so there we go!"

"Higher education?"

"Yeah we decided id take a year or two out to discover my options"

Kim sighed "Right I want you to go to the nurse and get a test please, do it and come back, I have some but there in my office"

"okay" Amelia smiled with a spring in her step.

Kim sighed in disbelief and saw Tom coming to the cooler for the next lesson. Kim gathered her belongings and made her way to Rachel's office.

"Rach" She knocked walking in.

"Kim?"

"Amelia Fenshawn?"

"Oh what now?" Rachel sighed

"Shes hoping shes pregnant, as in shes excited to be pregnant"

"What? Shes barely eighteen"

"You told her!" Amelia shouted in the doorway after been told by Mr Clarkson that Kim was here.

Rachel stood up "Don't speak like that, its her duty to tell me"

"Yeah but your my mum" Amelia sighed

"And your head teacher and your do well to remember it, In" Rachel said holding the door making her come in.

"Test result?" Kim asked

"Positive" Amelia smiled standing by the door "And before you both ask, I'm keeping it, were keeping it"

"Look were not here to persuade you differently, but were worried for your future" Rachel said

"Well guess what, its my future, my life and I cannot wait to get married" Amelia smiled walking out the office.

"I think theres no way we can get through to her" Kim sighed

Rachel nodded "I know, I will keep in touch with her"

Kim nodded "Okay"

…

Later that evening Amelia was sat in the lounge with Tom.

"So I had to do a pregnancy test today, Rachel and kim know also" Amelia calling the teachers by their first name after hearing Tom moan about them enough.

"Oh, not who I wanted to know but what was the result?" Tom asked putting an arm around her

"Positive" Amelia smiled "Were pregnant"

"That's fantastic news" Tom said smiling "Time for me to do the honourable thing" Tom smiled pulling away and getting down on one knee. "Amelia would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Amelia beamed "YES YES OF COURSE" She jumped into his arms. "Can we do it on my eighteenth?"

"Yes, I would love too"

"I reckon that's the day we invite mum and the staff, it's the day after I finish school"

"Yeah okay then" Tom smiled


	20. Hormones Raging

You know how i love drama, but this is sweet drama! I hope you love it! Big shoutout to all my reviewers and a massive thankyou to you all! Please continue to review, as they are helping! :D Stay Safe! xx

**Chapter 20**

It was a lovely evening a few weeks later in the Lawson/Mason household and Rachel was sat outside with Eddie and the kids. Michael and Olivia were chasing each other around the large garden with nerf guns. Eddie and Rachel were sat with a cold glass of wine each enjoying the evening sun.

"Are you hot or is it just me?"

"In which way do you mean that?" Eddie winked flirtatiously.

Rachel gave him a one eye brow look "no, im boiling"

"No I'm fine just right actually"

Rachel picked up her book and started fanning it across her face and sighed "Must be a hot flush" she said looking at Eddie.

"You know it might not be that"

"How do you know?" She snapped at him, slamming the book down, getting up and going inside.

Eddie was taken back, Michael and liv looked at Eddie and stopped.

"What did you do dad?" Liv giggled.

"Nothing, you guys carry on" Eddie said getting up and going inside seeing Rachel sat at the kitchen table by the open door "Hey"

"I'm sorry" Rachel said looking at him.

"It's okay, you alright?"

Rachel sighed "This isn't the first time is it"

"what isn't?" he asked confused.

"The headaches, the hot flushes, the difficulty sleeping, not wanting to have sex" Rachel stopped and looked him in the eye "The mood swings".

Eddie smiled weakly and went over and sat by her holding her hand on the table "It doesn't necessarily mean that Rach"

"Eddie I've not had a period in two months now, I think we need to face the fact that I'm going through menopause" Rachel said looking away.

"And google diagnosis isn't always right, but if it's the case it doesn't matter, I still bloody love you" Eddie smiled kissing her cheek.

Rachel sighed "I know I just wanted to finish our family you know what I mean"

"We have Michael and Liv, lets focus on them, remember we have all this to come with Liv yet" He chuckled.

"Oh don't remind me, I've tried to be open with her, but every time I talk about it she puts her fingers in her ears" Rachel chuckled remembering the last time she tried to approach the subject.

"Were not gonna have time for a baby with two teenagers in the house" Eddie laughed "Come on cheer up, it will be alright"

Rachel leaned in and kissed him on the lips taking Eddie by surprise as he responded. Rachel moved slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and moving to sit facing him on his lap. They broke off for breath, Rachel looked at him "We've not had sex in a while lets break the habit" Rachel whispered quickly leaning in and kissing him, her hands creeping up his t-shirt rolling it up putting it over his head and throwing it to the floor releasing briefly to get it over his head.

Eddie turned his attention to Rachels strappy top, his hands traced rachels body upto her chest where he began to massage slowly under the top as they kissed passionately.

"WOAH!" Michael said coming in turning and covering Liv's eyes quickly.

Liv smacked them away playfully "I think they made up" She smiled.

Both Rachel and Eddie stopped looked at each other giggled and then looked at their kids. "I thought you were playing" Eddie smirked.

"Erm we were we came in to get a drink" Michael added.

"Right…well me and your dad were just erm…" Rachel smirked.

"I know what you're doing, and personally id rather you go upstairs" Michael said his cheeks bright red.

"What are they doing Michael?" Liv asked not fully understanding.

"Well Liv when two people love each other very much, the…"

Liv interrupted "LA LA LA LA" she said putting her fingers in her ears.

"See what I mean" Rachel giggled to Eddie.

"Michael keep an eye on her" Eddie said quickly picking Rachel up "And don't come into the lounge"

"Get in their dad" Michael laughed.

Rachel blushed giggling at Eddie. Eddie gave him a one eyebrow look and went into the lounge.

"Right where were we?" Rachel smirked sitting on top of him on the sofa.

"When did he grow up?" Eddie giggled "Anyway, we were right about here" He smiled rolling her top off slowly. "God I love you" He said kissing her chest smoothly. Eddie chased the kissed up to her neck where he kissed sofly making Rachel moan.

"Stop" She giggled "Trousers off come on, I need this" She smirked.

"Yes Boss" he smiled as they both stood up removing the rest of their clothes before Rachel settled back on top of Eddie where they gently started the event Rachel leaning down and kissing Eddie has he got quicker. The pair of them moaned in sync as they enjoyed the much required moment. After not too long they finished off the pair of them screaming out in pleasure, they both sat as they were looking at one and other out of breath.

"I love you" Rachel smiled kissing him.

"Can we come in yet?" Liv asked.

"NO" they both broke off shouting in sync laughing.

They were taken away from the madness to Rachel's phone ringing. She picke dup her jeans and looked at her phone to see 'chris' appear.

"Chris, you alright?...Right…No problem, bring the kids round…yeah we can set them up in the spare bed…see you in half an hour"

"Whats going on?"

"We need to get changed were having Maisie and Dexter, Kim's gone into labour"


	21. I Want A Baby

Hey all, Thankyou for reviewing! I wanted to get this in before i start the college work tomorrow as they have suddenly decided that we need to show evidence of study -_- so instead of delving into Waterloo Road, I have to delve into the human body from cradle to grave! hopefully you will get another update at the weekend, up to chapter 30 now! :D And to you adam haters enjoy hating him even more! :D xx

**Chapter 21**

Rachel had been up early the next morning, she had felt a bit sick, but she put that down to going through menopause and carried on. Rachel had got changed and went to help Maisie into her school uniform and made sure the others were up.

Eddie had got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. Eventually they were all sat round the table.

"Any news from mum and dad?" Dexter asked eating his last bit of toast.

"Yes" Rachel smiled "Your dad text me this morning, you have a little brother born four weeks early everything's fine and hopefully they will be home later today as long as everything goes well"

"Yes!" Dexter fist bumped the air "Boys rules the house!"

They all giggled "But they don't rule school come on lets have coats and shoes on and lets get in the car, we need to drop Maisie off first"

Rachel had managed to get them all in the car and Maisie on her booster seat. Eddie drove them and topped at the primary school first.

"Right come on sweetheart lets get you in" Rachel said taking Maisie into the before school club she normally goes too. Soon enough Rachel was back in the car and they headed to Waterloo Road where they all vacated the car at the same time grabbing their bags. "Right be good kids" Rachel said and then walked slowly with Eddie. Rachel sighed out loud.

"Whats up?"

"I've loved having Maisie overnight, shes so sweet, I want a little one so bad" Rachel sighed

"I know, maybe we can look into adoption"

"alright, yes we can, but lets get married and settled first"

"Agreed, only thirty-five more get ups until our wedding and summer break"

"Exams start next week" Rachel said walking into her office. "Oh, I meant to say I spoke to the exam board and they have scheduled Olivia's exams at the same time as the GCSE papers so she will be in the exam room with them"

"Oh, that's a good idea as then shes under exam conditions"

"Exactly that's what I thought" She smiled collecting the post from Amy and walking into her office flinging her coat over her chair and sitting down. She opened the letters, her face dropped as she read one.

"Everything okay?"

"No its not bloody okay!"

"Why?"

Rachel picked up the letter and read it out "Dear Ms Mason, I am writing on behalf of Mr Adam Fleet who is seeking custody of his child Olivia Fleet. The lawyers concerning the case have decided to bring the hearing to court. It is recommended that you get a lawyer and gather any evidence you have. Mr Adam Fleet is reporting that you Ms Rachel Mason are an unsuitable mother. The court will hear this case in the coming months a date and time to be confirmed." She said finishing the letter. "Im so angry" Rachel angered "HOW FUCKING DARE HE!" Rachel said putting her head in her hands.

"We will win this, he is not getting away with this! We will hire the best possible lawyers and I don't care how much it costs" Eddie said "His got a damn cheek, after what he did to you and Liv! No Not having it, plus Liv is my daughter and we have proof!"

Rachel nodded "we do, his going down" Rachel angered.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Rachel "I love you we will fight this"

Rachel got up quickly pushing him away "Sorry, excuse me" She said quickly running out of the office and straight down to the ladies where she didn't even have time to shut the cubicle door before she threw up her entire stomach contents. Eddie had been in hot pursuit, but Steph had beaten him too it.

"Rachel are you okay?" Ruby asked drying her hands at the sink.

Steph came in going over to the mirror looking in and seeing Rachel. "Dodgey curry was it rach?" She asked still looking in the mirror as she touched up her lipstick.

Rachel stood up, wiping her mouth with toilet tissue and flushing the chain. "Yeah I'm fine" She said completely ignoring them.

"Rachel you've just thrown up, are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Rachel came over to the sink washing her hands and sorting her shirt and jacket out. "Yes, I'm fine"

"No little lawsons then?" Steph smirked at her in the mirror and then looked at her.

"I wish, fat chance of that happening Steph" Rachel sighed "Don't you both have a form to register?" Rachel said avoiding the further conversation.

Ruby looked at her watch "Hope you feel better soon Rachel" she said rushing out.

"Oh yeah, not as young as we used to be eh?" Steph smiled.

"Thin ice Steph, Go." Rachel said completely deadpan.

"Alright I'm going" Steph said tottering out.

Rachel leaned against the sink her head in her hands. Eddie came into the toilets.

"You alright?"

"Apart from emptying my stomach I'm fine"

Eddie came over holding her closely.

"Look I'm going to take a pregnancy test after work, see if it really is menopause, if its negative I'll go seek medical knowledge"

"Good idea" Eddie said "I've got to go darling, registering the wonderful year 13's for Kim"

"Oh enjoy, Amelia is in that class"

"Oh I will" Eddie smiled giving her one last kiss and leaving her too it.

Please review x


	22. Finding Out

So i said this would eventually happen...the moment you have all been waiting for Tom and Amelia revealing themselves. Hope you enjoy the chapter and when you've read mine and reviewed, head over to read Mrs Carmichael's fanfics there just too enjoyable to miss! much love and stay safe! x

**Chapter 22**

Another week had passed, 6 weeks until the end of term; Rachel had taken the test which had come out negative which totally stumped her. After getting an emergency doctors appointment, the doctor diagnosed her with menopause from the symptoms Rachel was describing, no tests were carried out, so that was that. It had sunk in and Rachel had come to terms with the fact that she was officially 'old'.

After cradling baby Charlie Mead, it had brought a tear to Rachel's eyes knowing that she would never have this chance to cradle her own baby. Kim had been there and still the offer of surrogacy was on the table which Rachel was still pondering, it did mean she could have the baby she wanted but not the way she wanted it.

Eddie wanted to do everything for her and had brought her flowers and chocolate over the past week, which Rachel gratefully indulged in during a sitting of Dirty Dancing with Liv whilst the boys were at a football match.

Lunchtime had arrived on the Friday of the week.

Rachel had headed down to Eddie's classroom, deciding that for now until the end of term, lunch was going to have a change of scenery. She entered holding two lunchboxes giving one to him and sitting opposite the desk.

"So, I've been doing a lot of surprising during this week" Eddie smiled.

"I know, and I'm really grateful, I'm sorry I've been so emotional, it's just a lot to take in"

"I know darling" Eddie said taking a bit of his ham sandwich. "One more surprise" He smiled.

"Eddie?" She smirked

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" He smiled standing up putting his sandwich down. Rachel did as she was asked, and Eddie placed an envelope on her hands. Rachel frowned opening it slowly. "Woah, Were going to Barbados" He sung.

"Really?!" Rachel beamed looking at it "Wait! We're getting married on the beach at sandals resort, oh Eddie this is perfect!" Rachel shot up and jumped into his arms "I cannot wait to be your Mrs Lawson"

Eddie smiled "The kids are coming too, and I've invited Phil and Ros"

"Thankyou" Rachel smiled kissing him passionately. "Slight bit of bad news and im sorry to ruin the moment"

"Whats up?"

"Court date, end of September" Rachel said looking up at him.

"Plenty of time" Eddie smiled as they were interrupted by an argument in the corridor.

"But Tom, We need to get the nursery sorted"

"Amelia, for the fifth time I cannot afford it at the moment, money doesn't come from thin air you know"

"And what about our baby?" Amelia said looking at him.

At this point Rachel and Eddie had opened the door quietly watching.

Tom sighed "Amelia I love you I really do, I love our baby, it can wait two weeks until payday okay" He said squeezing her hand "Now we can't do this here we will get caught"

"Little bit late for that" Rachel said stood their arms folded with a stern look on her face. She sighed "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is"

"Depends what you think it is?" Amelia asked sarcastically.

"Well what I'm seeing is Mr Clarkson has been taking advantage of you"

"It isn't like that" They both said in sync.

"Tom's got a heart of gold, he would never do that" Amelia said.

"That's Mr Clarkson to you" Eddie intervened sternly.

"I suggest both of you come into Mr Lawson's classroom where we can discuss this in a professional manner" Rachel said making way and letting them both in sitting opposite Rachel and Eddie ignoring the lunch they were eating. "I'm disappointed, Amelia your seventee.."

"Nearly eighteen" Amelia interrupted.

"Your seventeen" Rachel said sternly "Tom, you hold a position of trust as a teacher, a respected member of staff, I can't understand why you would do something so stupid"

"I didn't know she was a pupil"

"Well, you do now so how long has it been going on?" Rachel asked.

"The night before I started school in October" Amelia answered sheepishly.

"And do you live with Tom?" Rachel asked

Amelia nodded. Rachel sighed out loud "This is so difficult, Amelia your my daughter foremost and a vulnerable pupil at my school, I should get the governors involved"

"Mum don't do that" Amelia cut across.

"No she should" Tom sighed "I've neglected my duty of care to this school and I have put you in a vulnerable position"

"Let me finish" Rachel nodded at Tom's agreement. "its hard because you're the one that's turned Amelia around, you're the one shes gone too for help and support, you helped her off the streets, you made her change her job and you made her knuckle down at school. I'm totally disheartened that this has happened and that you are the boyfriend that has done this, but I think as Amelia is nearly eighteen I'm willing to work with you both"

"Rachel" Eddie said making her look at him "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tom is clearly good for Amelia but there's a lot of ground rules"

Both Amelia and Tom nodded.

"Firstly Amelia, you will be on report, you will have to report to me, Ms Campbell-Mead or Mr Lawson every lunchtime, you are not to have any contact during school hours and that includes text messaging. In an emergency we will get Tom not you. You will call Tom, Mr Clarkson from when you get through that school gate and until you leave. You will be expected to be on your best behaviour throughout your last week's here at school, if you have one mark on your report I will not be happy and there will be further sanctioning put in place. You're going to have a baby, it's about time you started growing up and acting like an adult" Rachel said.

Amelia nodded "Thankyou"

"Don't thank me, your life's going to change" Rachel added. "Tom" She sighed.

Tom looked up at her "Can I just say, this wasn't in my plan, it did just happen, and the relationship grew"

Rachel nodded "I can see that. Firstly, you will be facing disciplinary action, it will not lead to dismissal, but know you will be on your final warning. The same rules apply to you, no contact during school hours, she is your pupil and finally for the love of god, please take care of her, shes still my baby" Rachel added at the end.

"Of course I will"

"Keep yourselves to yourselves at school please, I will be taking Amelia out of your lessons and into Mr Budgins"

"What?! Really?" Amelia moaned.

"Your do as I say if you want to keep this up"

Amelia sighed.

"Six weeks that's all I'm asking"

Both of them nodded in agreement.


	23. Dress Fitting

So i have another part, ive had three weeks off work and i'm now writing chapter 42. for those of you wanting a spoiler there is a slight one on my twitter page woggles93 but it may make you cry! I promise things will be fine soon! Big thankyou to all you reviewers, keep safe and happy! :D

**Chapter 23**

3 weeks until the end of term. Rachel was well and truly into the wedding phase of her life, of course she cared about the school and the exam results, but she did find herself looking through the latest 'perfect weddings' magazine during exam invidulation. Rachel knew one thing for certain, she was not having the same dress as before and actually she wanted a pale blue lighter dress instead of the classic white and cream. After Eddie had asked her she didn't hesitate to tell Kim that of course she would be bridesmaid and after an argument that had brewed between Eddie and Rachel about who they were inviting, Kim and Chris had decided that Barbados was a little far with a new born and Kim would be the head bridesmaid here in the UK.

Dress fittings had become a two weekly event, Rachel had found the dress she wanted, and it was a light satin type material, that went just past her calf with spaghetti straps and a corseted top. The bridesmaids or bridesmaid in Barbados, would be in a darker type of blue but of a similar style, just not corseted and just below the knee instead. One thing was for sure, Amelia had been nowhere near the wedding plans or the fact of becoming bridesmaid.

It was just the ordinary Saturday, as per usual Michael and Eddie had gone to a suit fitting although Rachel knew the suits were hanging in the boiler cupboard and actually the lads were off to the pub to watch the match. Rachel didn't mind as her and Liv were off to their final dress fitting and both were excited.

They drove to the bridal shop meeting Kim and Baby Charlie there.

"Hey" Rachel smiled giving her a hug "Blimey, isn't he growing" Rachel smiled tickling his face receiving an approval gurgle from Charlie.

"His a big boy, follows after his dad"

"Thank you so much for being here, I do really appreciate it"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" She smiled as they walked into the shop together and were taken to the dress fitting area and given drinks.

"Right Liv you first sweetheart" Rachel smiled.

"Finally get to see it" Liv smiled going with the fitters.

"I'm so excited" Rachel smiled to kim sitting by her "A new life, a new start its just what me and liv need"

"Its exactly what you all need, Eddie and Michael too"

"I still can't believe this time last year we were meeting up for the first time, where does that time go?"

"Scary isn't it"

Liv interrupted and came in wearing a thin strapless blue dress that went from dark blue to a pale blue at the bottom, a light chiffon type material made the dress float.

"Mum I love it" Olivia beamed.

"Oh darling its gorgeous, its perfect" Rachel smiled getting up and kissing her cheek "You look so grown up"

"Liv you look gorgeous in that dress really suits you" Kim smiled.

"Okay, perfect go and take it off darling" She smiled

Liv smiled and went back to take it off slowly as there were a few pins in it for alterations. Soon she came back in and it was Rachels turn. She decided to stay in the room and get changed into it.

"Rachel, were going to have to loosen the alterations a little after the last fitting" The fitter said.

Rachel sighed and nodded her hands going to her stomach. "Need to cut the chocolate out" She said.

"Its not that bad Rachel" Kim smiled "It looks lovely"

"I know, how can I put on weight in two weeks its mad" She sighed

"you can't tell anyway" Kim said, "your still thinner than me" She chuckled.

Liv smiled "Mom you look beautiful"

"I do love this dress so much and it's so comfortable"

"There we go, these won't take us long and its only small alterations it happens don't worry" The fitter reassured.

"Think Eddie will like it?" She asked standing there in the beautiful wedding dress made of the same floaty material as Livs.

"Oh definitely it really suits you Rachel" Kim smiled comforting Charlie in her arms.

"He will love it mom, its gonna be an amazing day"

"It really is" She smiled

"So we will do the alterations and they should be ready for collection on Friday"

"Thankyou for all you've done" Rachel smiled as they undid the dress carefully and she put her clothes back on.

"Both dresses are absolutely gorgeous" Kim smiled "I need to see pictures when we get back"

"of course you will!" Rachel smiled hugging her "Thank you again"

"Its been a pleasure"


	24. Wedding: Part 1

**Thankyou all for your lovely reviews, i am updating regularly just because of the sheer amount i have written! Loving writing this but i will have to finish in time for uni, but thats not until end of ****September! Keep reviewing as your really making me smile. For those beedy eyed amongst you will notice that there are now chapter names! Much Love, Stay Safe!**

**Chapter 24**

Term was over, that was it the end of the first school year back as Waterloo Road. Rachel was relieved she had managed to get through the year without any major hiccups to which the LA agreed, it was safe to say everyone was looking forward to the six week holiday.

After term finished for summer on the Thursday the alarm went off at 3am on Friday morning, which was definitely ignored as it was safe to say no one had slept in the Lawson household as tomorrow was the day that Eddie and Rachel get married so of course they had to have an early flight out.

Within thirty minutes they were all at the door awaiting the taxi to the airport which after Rachel stressed for the ten minutes when the taxi was late, but it did eventually turned up. After getting to the airport and checking in, they managed to get through security with only Eddie being pulled to one side for the random swabs on bags and shoes, receiving laughs from Rachel, Michael and Liv. As soon as they got to the lounge the plane was boarding, so they just wondered up to the gate and joined the queue for the plane.

The four of them were sat in the middle of the plane in economy on the 787 ready for their 9 hour flight to Bridgetown.

The 9 hour flight went as smooth as it possibly could, and they landed safely at the airport ready to begin their two weeks of pure bliss. Eddie had done the usual dad thing getting a trolley and putting every single bag on the trolley until at least three fell off on the way to find their transfer.

Soon enough they were at the hotel and it was only 9am in the morning because of the time difference. Rachel went up to the hotel desk with Eddie to check in.

"Good afternoon sir and madam, welcome to sandals resort"

"Hi, We have a booking under lawson" Eddie said.

"Ah yes, with ceremony on the beach?"

"That's us" Rachel smiled

"Okay so here is you suite room and your ceremony will be at 12pm, there is another wedding before you and one after"

They both nodded listening

"So we will need you to be ready by 11:30am and at the meeting point as sign posted" He smiled "Enjoy your stay and welcome to Barbados"

Rachel and Eddie took all the information they were given and made their way up to their posh room for the two weeks. When they entered there was a lounge area with plenty of wardrobe space with 3 open doors going off to the right, the master bedroom, a twin and a large bathroom. The sofa also turned into a double bed in the lounge.

"Right now the choice is yours kids, you can either share the bedroom, of one of you can sleep out here and one in there" Rachel said.

"I'll sleep out here, I get the tv then" Michael smirked.

"Alright, but there will be a limit" Eddie smiled.

Michael nodded in response. Rachel dropped her luggage and looked inside the master bedroom "My god that bed" She sighed in relief and made a run and jumped onto the bed lying face down making them all laugh. "Eddie I want one" She smiled rolling onto her back.

Eddie laughed following her and lay next to her and kissed her.

"Ugh get a room" Michael laughed.

"Shut the door then!" Rachel smirked kissing Eddie more.

…

The morning after Rachel woke suddenly and ran to the bathroom past a sleeping Michael where she proceeded to throw up the entire contents of last night's meal.

"You okay?" Eddie sleepily asked as he followed her.

"Yeah, just jet lag and the nerves I think"

"Don't be nervous today is going to be amazing"

"I know, me and jet lag have never got on" She added beginning to throw up again after flushing the chain she wiped her mouth with tissue and looked up. "Look im gonna have a bath you go back and get rest"

"Alright as long as your sure"

"I'm sure" she smiled and began to run a bath. Rachel sat on the side of the bath as Eddie left closing the door behind him, she got in slowly and relaxed down into the bath which was now full of bubbles from the hotel supply of toiletries.

After an hour of pure relaxation and a cheeky twenty minute nap, Rachel got out and put one of the dressing gowns on so she could walk back to the bedroom.

"Right its time for me and Michael to take over liv's room" Eddie smiled "See you on the beach he said pecking her cheek and smiling"

"See you on the beach" She smiled back turning the cheek kiss into a full kiss.

"Ah ah ah" Eddie pulled away "Save it for the wedding" He smiled grabbing the suit bags and walking into Livs room who of course was already in her dress and holding her mums inside a suit bag.

"Love the dress" Eddie smiled at Liv

"Thanks, right close your eyes I don't want you to see any of this"

Eddie stood and closed his eyes as Liv left with the plain black suit bag. Michael then joined Eddie where they subsequently changed.

Michael texted Liv an hour later to say that him and Eddie were at the meeting point and that Her and liv were to go to their meeting point.

Liv smiled going with Rachel walking down to the meeting point keeping their eyes peeled for Eddie so they dont bump into him.

"Mom you look amazing" Liv smiled holding both their bouquets of plastic flowers.

"You too darling, you look so grown up" Rachel smiled as they went in the lift to their meeting point.

As the lift opened Rachel and Olivia stepped out.

"Mum?!" A voice shouted out as they walked into the reception area.


	25. Wedding: Part 2

Thankyou all for your amazing reviews, please do keep them coming, im now back at work (BOOO!) after my lovely 3 week break but saying that im limited to what hours i can do, so dont worry there is plenty more to come. and PLENTY of DRAMA #SorryNotSorry ENJOY!

EDIT: Apologies if you got a double notification, can't be posting the wrong chapter now :p

**Chapter 25**

Rachel whipped her head around to the voice that she heard to see a pregnant Amelia standing there in a white dress similar to Rachels.

"Amelia, what are you doing here? How did you find out?"

"More like what are you doing here? You always have to get involved don't you" Amelia sighed coming over to her.

"What are you on about? Why are you even here?" Rachel said angrily Liv just looking on.

"I'm getting married at 2pm to Tom, he surprised me with it"

"What? You're the wedding after us" Rachel scoffed "This is unbelievable"

"What do you mean after us?"

"Eddie and I are getting married now"

"What and you didn't think to invite me?" Amelia sighed

"Could say the same for you" Rachel sighed as a silence came between them. Rachel sighed once more. "if you really must come your welcome too but I don't want to hear a peep" she sighed stepping away and going to the meeting point with Liv taking a big gulp.

Soon enough it was time for Rachel to walk down the aisle on the rolled out red carpet place on decking on the sand, which she did following Liv both of them smiling. Eddie looked round at Rachel in awe and caught a glimpse of Amelia and Tom sitting at the back. Rachel came to the front and smiled at Eddie.

"You look beautiful" Eddie smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, you don't brush up that badly yourself" Rachel smiled handing the flowers to liv as she took a seat and smiled at Phil and Ros who sat there watching.

"Amelia?" Eddie asked.

"Don't go there" Rachel smiled and turned to face the front, Eddie frowning slightly.

"friends, we are here today to join together the husband and wife team of Rachel Emma Mason and Edward Michael Lawson, as per normal proceedings if anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"

The waves were the only thing that could be heard and a brief wind as silence ensued across the beach.

"That's always the sticky part" The registry officer smiled. "So on with the wedding. Please join hands, after each of these statements say the words I will." He smiled as they both nodded and held hands. "Edward, will you take Rachel to be your wife; to love, honour and cherish her now and forevermore?"

"I will" Eddie replied smiling at Rachel.

" and will you, Rachel, will you take Edward to be your Husband; to love, honour and cherish him now and forevermore?"

"I will" She smiled at him.

"Edward will you take Rachel as your wife, will you pledge to share your life openly with her, to speak the truth to her, in love? Will you promise to honour and tenderly care for her, to encourage her fulfilment as an individual through all the changes in your lives? Will you comfort her in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Rachel will you take Edward as your husband, will you pledge to share your life openly with him, to speak the truth to him, in love? Will you promise to honour and tenderly care for him, to encourage his fulfilment as an individual through all the changes in your lives? Will you comfort him in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And now for the ring" He smiled as Michael appeared with the box open, eddie smiled taking the ring and placing it half way down the finger.

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring"

"I give you this ring"

"As a token of our love, our respect and our honour"

"As a token of our love, our respect and our honour" he smiled placing the ring properly on the finger.

"And finally it is my duty to declare you both as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the officer smiled

Eddie leaned in and kissed her receiving an applause from the small audience there was.

"So Mrs Lawson, lets go sign our certificate"

"Yes please Mr Lawson" She smiled as they walked back to the hotel together holding hands.

….

It was the evening and Rachel, Eddie, Liv and Michael were sat in the outside bar on the beach looking out over the sea with the sunset.

"So what happened with Amelia?"

"She was the wedding after us" Rachel sighed.

Before Eddie had a chance to respond, both Tom and Amelia appeared.

"Can we join you?" Amelia asked.

Rachel looked round and thought for a moment and then nodded. Both Tom and Amelia pulled up a chair and joined them.

"Sorry we couldn't be there to see you get married Amelia" Eddie added looking at Rachel who refused to look at Amelia.

"No don't worry, it isn't a problem" Amelia smiled holding Tom's hand waiting for a response from Rachel.

"Sorry I just need go for a walk" Rachel said getting up and heading down further to the beach.

"Rach?" Eddie stood.

"I'll go, its me" Amelia sighed.

Eddie nodded sitting back down and watched as Amelia walked down towards a Rachel now sat on the beach overlooking the waves, Amelia bent down and sat by her.


	26. Wedding: Part 3

Hi All im back again for another part! Thankyou for your amazing reviews please keep them coming! Well a massively big part this is, i hope your sitting comfortably! Then we shall begin! xx

**Chapter 26**

"You know you could be proud that I've turned my life around" Amelia said as she came up to her.

Rachel ignored her and shook the tears away from her eyes.

"Tell me mom, talk to me, I'm your oldest daughter, least you can do is look at me" Amelia said sitting next to her.

Rachel turned and looked at her and just took hold of her hand and squeezed it. Amelia looked down at the hands and then at Rachel. "Mom?" She asked.

"I don't know what happened with you, I have so many questions" Rachel sighed swallowing back the tears.

"No time like the present to ask them"

"Why don't you hate me? Why tom? What happened when you were on your own in the streets? Why did you want to become pregnant? How can you get pregnant and I can't? Why do you have so much hostility towards me when I did nothing wrong?"

Amelia sighed "Firstly I don't hate you, your my mom and im glad I found you. Me and Tom we just found each other his my soulmate, I know he was my teacher and it was wrong but it felt so right, the streets im not talking about, your aware of my previous employer in a strip club and the time on the streets wasn't fun nor was I ok. We want a baby, Toms not getting any younger. I know you did nothing wrong, I just needed someone to blame" Amelia sighed

"Thanks" Rachel scoffed

"Not like that" Amelia sighed.

That sat in silence for five minutes.

"Talk to me Amelia, I want you to open up to me, I want you to let me in" Rachel said looking at her "I want to know what happened on the streets. Why didn't you want to find me?"

"I didn't know where to start with finding either of you, you moved to scotland, dad moved away. I went through the care system and they moved me to a home nearby, I escaped I hated it"

"Yeah I understand that, but was it better to be on the streets?"

Amelia nodded "A lot better, I got a wage and it was easier"

Rachel nodded "I'm listening you know I am, what else happened?"

Amelia looked out to the sea and took a few deep breaths. "This isn't my first baby, its not even the second" she shrugged looking down.

"What?" Rachel asked looking at her

"I have a girl and a boy already, both were not planned, both were full term" Amelia looked up a few tears had strayed.

"Where are they now?" Rachel asked squeezing her hand

Amelia sniffed letting more tears fall. "You wouldn't believe the stuff ive been through, both babies have different dads, I was on drugs and it got me through"

Rachel turned to face her "Drugs? This is news to me?"

Amelia sighed "I used them when I was on the streets it meant that I didn't have to eat and I had the energy to do my job"

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded "I know that well, you know how you were conceived" She sighed "Come on amelia I need you to tell me, I'm your mom I should have been there" Rachel moved closer to her facing her.

"I don't blame you for anything, im sorry" Amelia cried.

Rachel nodded wrapping her arms around Amelia, enjoying the embrace.

"I just didn't know you would still want me" Amelia added

"You're my daughter, my flesh and blood, I just need you to be the daughter that can trust me" Rachel said letting go and sitting back wiping her face with her sleeve, Amelia copying her actions. "where are the babies?"

Amelia looked out across the sea; she received a gentle squeeze of reassurance from Rachel as she held her hand again.

"Amelia there not here, there my grandchildren foremost, I want to know there safe so they don't go through the same thing you went through if there in care we can adopt them" Rachel said quickly.

Amelia shook her head moving her hand from Rachels to wipe her eyes. "Bailey was born first, he was a still born baby it was around the time I was high on the drugs and I suspect that caused it, I was determined to get clean after I lost him, and I did to realise a year later I was pregnant again. Mia was born premature and she was a little fighter I had her for about a week in an incubator, her lungs stopped working and eventually she gave up, that was only a year and half ago, and now im pregnant again and who knows what will happen"

"I had no idea you had been through this, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you"

"You have no need to apologise, but I want you to be a grandma" Amelia smiled.

"You know I'd be happy too" Rachel said.

"Can we put the past behind us and start again? As adults?" Amelia asked.

Rachel nodded "Alright yeah, Come on lets go back up there" Rachel said getting up and walking back up to where everyone was sat.

"You okay?" Eddie asked

Rachel nodded and looked at Amelia who smiled at her "Yeah, I think we are, and Tom your now my son in law, best behaviour" Rachel smirked.

Tom saluted receiving the giggles from everyone.

Ros and Phil then came over "Sorry were late" Ros smiled joining them with a pram.

"Ros, Phil, this is Amelia my daughter and my now son-in-law, To…"

"Mr Clarkson?" Phil asked

"Long story" Amelia smiled.

"Amelia this is my nephew Phil and his wife Ros" Rachel smiled as they exchanged hellos

"Baby had a bit of a poo explosion" Phil smirked picking up their eight month old.

"I didn't know you had a baby" Rachel smiled

"We put her in the creche this afternoon, she loved it" Ros smiled.

"Can I have a munch?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course, lifes just been mad, eight months has gone so quick" Phil said walking round and passing Rachel the baby "Sorry auntie Rach"

"Don't apologise I know what its like" Rachel smiled looking down "Hello little one" she smiled tickling the baby. Eddie leaned over holding the delicate hand slowly.

"Annabelle Rachel Ryan" Phil beamed "We were going to tell you we were, things just got in the way and boom shes 8 months old"

"She has my middle name?" Rachel smiled

"Of course, you mean more to me than my mom ever did"

Rachel smiled and stared at the little baby in awe.

"And our family is going to get ever so much bigger" Ros announced.

"What?" Rachel smiled looking up "Are you pregnant again?"

"I have strong swimmers" Phillip said proudly making them laugh.

"Phil" Eddie chuckled.

"Yep due early next year" Ros smiled

"So many babies recently!" Liv laughed

"I'm due end of September" Amelia smiled

"Get the sleep whilst you can" Phil laughed.

"Oh, i almost forgot, Happy 18th Amelia" Rachel smiled realising, raising a glass with her spare hand as the others joined her.

"Thankyou" She smiled

They continued chatting as a big family enjoying there time together.

…

The morning after the wedding Eddie rolled over and began to kiss rachels neck making her giggle and squirm as she woke up.

"Morning Mrs Lawson" Eddie smiled.

"Morning Mr Lawson" Rachel replied planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna have to get used to that arnt I"

"The school don't have to know were married; you can keep Ms"

"Oh don't mention that word, School" Rachel chuckled.

"You know we got to bed naked last night but fell asleep, the kids are asleep, were both naked in this comfy bed, fancy some fun" He asked receiving a cheeky smirk from Rachel. She didn't need telling twice, she rolled over further making Eddie roll onto his back as she straddled him and leaned down kissing him passionately.

"I do not need to be told twice" Rachel smiled as she sat up revealing her chest to Eddie receiving an excited glance, he sat up and grabbed hold of her making her squeal in laughter as he traced kisses from her neck down the front of her body. Rachel moaned out in pleasure and enjoyment.

After a few minutes of further kissing they both readjusted and started the event. Eddie continued until they both screamed out in absolute pleasure. Rachel rolled off him.

"Sex is definitely better in this bed" Rachel laughed as she pecked his lips.

"hmm id have to agree"

"Mum" Olivia came in without knocking making eddie and Rachel put their covers over quickly.

"Olivia, you need to learn to knock darling, you know your old enough now" Rachel added holding the duvet to her chest as she sat up.

"Sorry, its just theres no sun beds left" Liv said dramatically.

"Really is 8:30am?" Rachel sighed "Oh well a towel will have to do!"

"Is that all?" Eddie asked slightly angry that, that's all that liv wanted.

Rachel gave him a look and then looked back at Liv.

"I was hoping we would get a sun bed because my legs are really hurting today, I also have a bit of pain in my chest, didn't want to say anything yesterday"

"Darling you should of done, you know what the doctor said about the pressure on your lungs and flying"

"I know" Liv replied.

"Okay go and wake Michael up so I can get changed and I'll get your medication sorted, I think you should have it regularly today, settle your body down a bit"

Liv nodded "okay" she said as she walked out and screamed "MICHAEL!"

Rachel and Eddie looked at one and other and giggled "I do love her tact" Rachel said.

"want me to do her medication you relax a bit?"

"No its okay, I just don't want to have to see doctor over here if we can avoid it, her insurance was a ridiculous amount, and don't fancy paying the excess"

"Rachel don't let that worry you, if she needs to see a doctor, we must take her I don't care about the cost"

"I wouldn't hesitate anyway you know shes my baby, its just I wish she was a normal ten year old" Rachel said getting up throwing on underwear and a maxi dress.

"I know" Eddie replied whilst putting shorts and shirt on.

Please review xx


	27. Barbados: In hospital

Hey all, Thanks for your amazing comments and reviews they really do make me smile! As i have got a weekend of work i thought i would update tonight, proberbly won't update until Tuesday then! Sorry all is not well on the holiday :P You know its too good to be true ;)

**Chapter 27**

A few days had passed in beautiful Barbados, it was safe to say that the Lawsons were enjoying there much needed relaxation. Sharing lunch with the whole family everyday made it for Rachel, but that left the rest of the day to themselves.

That morning Rachel woke up and went through the lounge quietly passed Michael, who was still asleep and went and sat on the balcony overlooking the beautiful Caribbean sea in front of the hotel. Rachel relaxed onto the sun lounger with her favourite book just enjoying some 'me' time before everyone awoke.

Liv hadn't been much better recently instead she was getting worse and out of all of them she wasn't enjoying the holiday much, but she didn't want to say anything and just kept quiet.

It was a good forty-five minutes until Eddie joined her.

"Hey" Eddie smiled "You okay?" He asked coming over to her sitting on the edge of the sunbed by her legs.

"Yeah, just having some quiet time, its been mad the passed few days" Rachel smiled.

"I know what you mean" Eddie smiled leaning in to kiss her, Rachel smiled responding slowly and then broke off.

"As much as I would love round 10 of the 5 days weve been here, we should get the kids up and down for breakfast"

"Right yep" Eddie smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled as they both got up. Eddie went for Michael and Rachel went to Livs room.

"Liv Darling"

"Mu..mu" Liv barely breathed.

"EDDIE!" Rachel cried. Michael had stirred with Rachel shouting, Eddie ran over to her.

"Whats up?"

"Get me all her medication and an ambulance now" Rachel said rushing to her daughters side. "Its okay darling im here, where does it hurt?"

"My…My"

"Don't talk point"

"I…I can't"

Rachel nodded taking a deep breath and then checking her temperature by placing a hand on her forehead "Your so warm" she said as liv shook her head.

Eddie rushed in "Have phoned down to reception there getting an ambulance to our room"

"She can't move her arms or legs"

Rachel and Eddie sat with her after giving her medication she still wasn't much better. Michael had changed and joined them. Eddie had received a phone call from reception to say the crew were on their way up, so he waited by the door and then lead them to liv.

"Hi" The crew member smiled "I'm Winston, this is my colleague Lloyd, how can we help?"

Rachel revealed all the past medical information whilst they put a nebulizer on Liv which helped with her breathing.

"Right, I suggest we get her to hospital, bring all the documents you have with you"

Rachel nodded. "Eddie you and Michael stay please, I will call you"

"Alright, please make sure you do"

"I promise." Rachel said following the crew out who had put liv onto a trolley.

They made their way to the hospital, Rachel holding Liv's hand the whole way, reassuring her.

An hour or so later, Liv was sat up in bed on saline drips and oxygen.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise for" Rachel reassured.

"Right Olivia, Mrs Lawson" The doctor smiled

"Whats caused this?" Rachel asked.

"It's not the news you would want I'm afraid" He said pulling up a chair between the two of them "Olivia has sepsis, which has impacted on her limbs"

Rachel took a deep breath trying to remain strong for her little girl and squeezed her hand. "So what does this mean?"

"It means four weeks in hospital at least and a couple of surgeries"

"Four Weeks? Surgery?" Liv asked panicked.

"Let me explain" The doctor smiled calming liv "We need to get your breathing stable, this is priority, we will be starting antibiotics to fight the infection, hopefully in a few days you will be strong enough to go through the first surgery in your left arm to repair the tissue damaged caused by sepsis, the same will happen on the other arm a few days later, with physiotherapy you should be able to do normal things like write and hold things, but its going to be painful. Your legs however not so good, I have spoken to your doctor in England and because of the damage from previous injuries the small amount of tissue damage from the sepsis has taken the arthritis to the next level, you will be able to move your legs eventually but you are at stage three and stage five is joint replacement, again with physio we should be able to get them moving, overall, four weeks rest and we should be on the road to recovery"

Rachel nodded standing and going over to Liv "It will be okay baby"

"Are you sure mom?"

"I'm sure"

"I'd imagine you would be on crutches for a significant period, so we can get some coloured ones for you, what would you like?"

"PINK" Liv smiled

"That's better" Rachel smiled kissing her cheek.

"Pink it is! We shall order them as you won't need them for a few weeks"

Please Review xx


	28. The End Of Summer

Hey all i have another part for you all finally! I promise things are going to get better! i love your reviews please keep them coming, im tryng to get round to reading all the current Reddie fics on here...theres a lot so look out for my review soon! :)

**Chapter 28**

The summer holidays were drawing to a close already, the summer had been amazing for the lawson household. They had only got home last night after extending their stay for three weeks as liv had got better and enjoyed a final week relaxing around the pool, liv was walking okay, she was slow and walked with crutches, but the main thing was she was getting better. they didn't mind spending an additional three weeks in Barbados, who wouldn't?!

Rachel had come home and was hit back down to earth with a bang. Two letters waiting for her one from the lawyer and one from the local authority. She sat on the sofa and opened them the following morning.

_Dear Ms Mason,_

_I am writing to let you know that Adam Fleet has significant evidence against you. Please can you attach all the evidence you have and send it back to us as soon as possible, we will win this case for you, but you need to provide the evidence._

_Many Thanks_

Rachel made a mental note to change her name on the legal systems and to do this as soon as possible and get this dropped down to the solicitors. Rachel then opened the next letter.

_Dear Ms Mason,_

_Waterloo Road has proved to be very successful and I, thank you and your staff for making this a success. We would like to keep you as our permanent head._

Rachel thought to herself thinking she was supposed to be permanent anyway but brushed it off.

_This new school year will provide further challenges for Waterloo Road, however I share good news that budgets will be increased including a budget for trips so you can begin to plan adventures for those subjects which would benefit from outdoor learning._

_It is also important to note that Ofsted, having given you your first year grace period, will be carrying out a mandatory inspection before Christmas this year, we are expecting good results so please do not let us down. _

_I look forward to working with you this coming year._

_Michael Byrne_

_Head of Education_

_Greenock Council_

Rachel smiled but was also worried the likes of Steph and Grantly which she put a good word in at the LA for, would not give her the ofsted results she was after.

"Everything alright?" Eddie asked bringing in a coffee

"Yeah, just court stuff and Ofsted"

"You only just got back from the holiday" Eddie smiled

"I know, but we start school next week" Rachel nodded wincing holding her back.

"You alright?"

"Just getting old with a bit of back pain I'll be fine" Rachel smiled

"want a massage?"

"No, I think im okay" Rachel smiled at him. "its results day tomorrow"

"That's come round quick"

"Tomorrow we find out the results and where we are on the league tables"

"I'm hopeful" Eddie smiled putting an arm around her.

"I know its French I am most concerned about"

"Understandable she is a liability"

"This back pain isn't getting any better I'm going to go for a lie down for a bit"

Eddie nodded "Alright, I'll start compiling the evidence for the lawyer" He said noticing the letter in front.

"That would be amazing" She smiled placing a kiss on his lips and standing up.

…

The following day had arrived and for the first time in five weeks Rachel got her suit out. Eddie did the same getting one of his many suits out and began to change.

"I think I indulged far too much on this holiday, need to lose weight" Rachel said struggling to do up the last button on her shirt.

"Don't be daft, your beautiful"

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror "you know I'm not convinced, I want to take another pregnancy test to rule that out, ive got bigger again since the dress fitting, I've got one left I'm going to go and take it" She said looking at Eddie and walking over to the en-suite.

Eddie nodded sitting on the bed has he begun to do his tie up.

Rachel was in the bathroom, she had taken the test and was now doing her hair as she waited for the result. Rachel picked up the test and saw a broad pink line telling her that the test had worked and she swore she saw an extremely faint second line, she ran out of the bathroom.

"Is it my eyes or can you see a second line?" Rachel asked sitting next to Eddie.

Eddie looked at it closely "How old are these tests?"

"Just a few months, its not out of date"

"There is definitely a very faint second line"

Rachel smiled "Okay I want a doctor's appointment, I want clarification, ive not had a period now in seven months, how is it possible I'm pregnant?"

"If you are its fantastic news, yes I agree we need clarification"


	29. Results Day!

Hi all! So, a lot is happening at the moment at work (nearly losing my job) and in family life as the possibility of losing a family member is on the horizon. so apologies for the delays. hope this is okay for you all! xx

**Chapter 29**

Rachel and Eddie had dragged Michael and Liv out to the school with them as they both had results to pick up too. Rachel stood at the front of the hall and smiled. "My first year 11's and 13's, today marks the start of the rest of your life and I know that some of you are staying on to do a-levels, but this is where you knuckle down and begin. Life can change within an instant and I'm glad that waterloo road has had a chance in preparing you for your future careers. Overall a fantastic set of results and im so proud of you all" Rachel smiled as she finished her speech. She picked up Olivia's set of results and brought them over to her.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"No matter what sweetheart were both very proud of you" Eddie smiled as Rachel and Eddie sat either side of her.

"What do I need to get into the school?"

"As you're an early admission you would need over a score of a 105 in the core subjects to get in"

Olivia nodded ripping the envelope open taking the paper out.

_Olivia Louise Lawson_

_English Reading 107/120_

_English Grammar 99/120_

_Punctuation and Spelling 91/120_

_Maths 104/120_

_Science 103/120_

"Does that mean I have to resit them?" Olivia asked disheartened.

Rachel looked at the results closer. "We need to work on your grammar, punctuation and spelling"

"Mom? Have I got in?"

"Let me speak to the Local authority" Rachel smiled.

On the other side of the room Amelia was getting her A-level results. Kim, Chris and Tom had surrounded her as she opened them.

_Amelia Lily Fenshawn_

_English A*_

_Maths A*_

_Science A_

Amelia was shocked, she couldn't even speak and just turned the paper around to show them.

"I'm so proud of you" Tom smiled

Rachel had come over seeing Amelia smiled "Good set of results?"

"An A and Two A*s"

"That's fantastic well done you, Kim can you hold the fort ive got to make a phone call to the LA regarding Liv, its not the results we were after but she's really not that far off at all, Eddies currently comforting her"

"Yeah of course"

"Won't be long"

"Ms Campbell, can I speak to you a minute" Amelia asked

"Of course" Kim said taking her to one side. "Everything okay?"

"I applied for university" Amelia said quickly.

"What? I thought you were waiting?"

"I know, I was but they can work around me having a baby"

"okay, what did you apply for?"

"Medicine" She smiled looking up.

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Psychologist specifically, so applied for psychology medicine"

"What did you need to get in?"

"3 A's in English maths and science"

"Well you've done that, congratulations, I am really proud of you, have you told Tom?"

"Told me what?" Tom asked coming over to her.

"I'm going to uni, im studying to become a doctor"

"I thought we discussed waiting"

"I'm going part time, im going local please tom"

"I'm not standing in the way of your education of course I wouldn't, we just need to make plans for when baby gets here"

Amelia nodded. Rachel came back down "Everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Kim smiled leaving them too it and walking back to Rachel then to the hall. "Amelia is going to university to become a doctor"

"Im so proud of her! She kept that quiet"

"What about Liv?"

Rachel just smiled at her weakly and left her as she walked over to where Liv and Eddie was sat.

"Well?" Liv asked.

"Eddie can I speak to you?"

"No whatever they said I want to know" Liv said hysterically standing up.

Rachel bent down "Liv you're a really bright girl, they can see that. They will let you start in year 7 but theres a few conditions because of your results"

"What?"

"Your have to start a week earlier than everyone else and have one to one sessions after school to really catch up, all your work for the first term will be independently verified, if the work proves your not struggling that's fine, if its found you are struggling there going to make you go into year 6 for the remainder of the year" Rachel sighed

Liv nodded

"how is that fair shes got the mind of an eleven year old already clearly" Eddie angered.

"Its not my rules" She said standing up "Liv, we will work with you darling, we wont let you go back to year 6 okay darling" She smiled kissing her head. "Im super proud of the results you have"

Liv just hugged her closely.

"Phoned the doctors, they've got a cancellation, can you hold the fort with Kim I'll be back" Rachel said over Livs shoulder to Eddie.

"Yes of course"

Rachel left the school and got into her car and drove to the doctors. She was seen almost immediately.

"Ms Mason" The doctor smiled.

"Ah need to change that its Mrs Lawson now, but Rachel is fine" She smiled

"Rachel, what can I do for you?" The doctor smiled

"Well I've not had a period in seven months, I assumed menopause, you said it was menopause and this morning I got a faint second line on a pregnancy test"

The doctor frowned looking at previous consultations "Okay, I want to do some tests, repeat bloods and urine tests, have you had any symptoms of pregnancy"

"Terrific back ache started yesterday bit of sickness here and there"

"Okay, lets do these tests today and then refer you to a specialist"

Rachel nodded as she received the paperwork and went to the nurse to get her tests done. She then left the doctors surgery and went back to the school.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked going over to her.

"Yep, just had some tests done and will get the results"

"Hopefully its good news"


	30. A new year, A new Life?

I'm back! After a few days off things have calmed down and i needed the break from work and just life in general! I should inform you that i currently have 15437 words written for this fic including this chapter, so there is a lot more drama to come and i hope you will all stay with me. I'm using fic to escape the real world right now and its a blessing in disguise! When i go to uni, this is when i will stop writing as i need to focus on my studies. So i will continue to update until parts run out, in theory im aiming to finish the fic and then upload parts weekly whilst at uni. Loving all your comments there making me really smile and making me know that what im doing is right :D

**Chapter 30**

The first day back at school had arrived. The sun shone above the playground in Greenock as another year at Waterloo Road beckoned. Rachel, Eddie, Chris and Kim had met in the playground and walked in together subsequently sending their children off to the library.

"Morning Mrs Lawson, Good Holiday?" Amy asked pouring out four cups of coffee.

"Yes thankyou Amy, did you"

"Yes thank you, went on a Mediterranean cruise with the parents" She smiled.

"Sounds lush" Kim smiled as they all walked in Amy following with a tray of coffees.

"Thanks Amy" Rachel smiled putting her bag down and coat on the seat and sat down.

"Good to be back?" Eddie asked.

"I think so" Rachel smiled as they all grabbed their coffees and got a seat, eddie passing Rachel hers as he sat down. "Hows little one doing?"

"You mean Mr Chunk?" Kim smirked

"His fine, just growing a lot!" Chris laughed.

"meant to tell you last week, Ros and Phil have a baby girl shes 9 months now"

"Awh that's so fantastic" Kim smiled.

"On another note, I'm going through some medical tests at the moment"

"Is that good news?" Kim asked hinting.

"Don't know, I doubt its that anyway, so I'll be flitting in and out of appointments soon no doubt. Also the court date is this month so I could be absent for up to three days"

"What court date?" Chris asked.

"There trying to take Liv off Rachel" Eddie said.

"But they can't!" Kim sighed.

"I know, and I have evidence as Eddie is Liv's father" Rachel said dropping another bombshell.

"What?" Kim asked "I thought Adam?"

"Yeah we're not going into that week I slept with them both" Rachel smirked "Right moving on" She said changing the subject completely and taking a gulp of coffee. "I will still be known as Ms Mason so please try and keep that we are married out of school, I know they will find out but at least we can try, also ofsted are due this term"

"Nothing like the beginning of a new term" Chris smiled.

"I know its going to be stressful, but I need my team on board, we have got this and we are going to get a good rating" They all agreed. "Right anything else to add?" Rachel asked taking another gulp of coffee.

"yeah, im going to be off work sick for a week at the end of September" Chris started.

"Oh everything okay?" Rachel asked worriedly

Kim sat back and just mimed a pair of scissors with two fingers smirking.

"Your taking away his manhood?" Eddie asked.

"We have three children, getting my tubes tied is too invasive, least he can do after I pushed out three babies" Kim laughed.

Rachel smiled "Well chris if you need more time off than a week let me know"

"Thanks Rachel for the sympathy" He said looking at Kim who was still sniggering.

"Right lets rally the troops" Rachel said finishing her coffee and heading down to the staffroom with the others. Chris and Eddie lead the way with Kim and Rachel in tow.

"So is everything okay?" Kim asked

"Liv had a rough holiday spent most of it in hospital" Rachel said

"Oh that's awful, she okay now?" Kim asked

"Yeah, just on crutches for the forseeable, she had sepsis"

"Oh wow, im glad shes pulled through and she will get back to normal"

"yeah I know, just lots of physio. I'm going to pop to the loo" Rachel said

"Eddie, Chris, were just nipping the ladies" Kim said going with Rachel.

"Women, can never go to the loo on their own" Chris rolled his eyes at Eddie who smirked in response.

When Rachel and kim were both done they were stood washing their hands.

"What about you is everything okay with you?" Kim asked drying her hands with a paper towel.

Rachel rolled her top up which had been covering her tummy. "Its kind of ballooned"

"Its like you have a baby bump"

"This is what I said to Eddie, I did another test and it was an extremely faint second line, so went back to the doctors on Friday and ive done tests waiting for results" Rachel said pulling her top down hiding the stomach "I just don't want rumours spreading, that im pregnant when im not"

"Alright let me know the results yeah" Kim asked walking out with her.

"There due today at some point" Rachel sighed as they walked up the stairs together "the doctor thinks it could just be menopause but im not so sure anymore, I was convinced, but then 8 months now without a period, surely if I was 8 months pregnant I would know, this doesn't feel like 8 months so what is it?"

"No idea" Kim said "I can see your point, its more like a 4 month bump than anything"

"Exactly, which makes me even more confused"

They had just got back to the men when Rachels phone rang. "I need to take this it's the doctors, can I get you three to do the welcome back?"

They all nodded as Rachel answered the phone;

_"Hi Is that Mrs Lawson?"_

_"Speaking"_

_"Hi its Dr Partridge here I have your results"_

_"Right, good news bad news?"_

_"Well it depends, your HCG levels are slightly increased which can symbolise pregnancy but can also mean menopause, this would turn the pregnancy test positive. Your blood test results have come back normal your oestrogen levels are where a normal woman is at meaning you should be getting your period still. So I'm going to send you for more tests"_

_"Is it something to worry about?"_

_"I wouldn't worry Mrs Lawson, If it is anything serious we would of caught it early enough to sort out I would say from the results you have here worst case scenario is a hysterectomy"_

_"Okay, that's reassuring at least"_

_"Leave it with me, I'll send you for further tests but there is a waiting list so It will be a few weeks"_

_"That's no problem, thankyou very much" Rachel smiled_

They did the normal sign off greeting and Rachel sunk into the sofa. She just wanted answers, could this be why she was never able to have a baby after liv?


	31. The new office!

Hi All! Hoping you are all well this evening! I ran out of things to do, so i thought i would treat you to another part. i promise there will be some movement soon with Rachel...just hang on in there a few more parts and all will be come clear and for those asking...it might be good it might be bad...im not saying ;) if you annoy me on twitter (woggles93) i may come clean ;) thankyou all in advance! xx

** Chapter 31**

The term was well on the way at Waterloo Road and the end of the week had arrived for the school. For once Rachel was sat in the staffroom, determined to spend more time there this year to interact with the staff more. In front of her was a sample of Liv's work from the week from Tom.

"Tom, I can't thankyou enough for keeping an eye on her" Rachel smiled

"It isn't a problem really, I want to see my sister-in-law succeed"

Rachel was silent for a second "Of course I never saw it like that, well after last year you know the boundaries"

"Definitely" He chuckled taking a sip of his tea. "Overall I think shes done well this week, settled in okay, in fact she's doing better than some of the class"

"That's good, and your okay still with the one to ones with her?"

"Yes of course, I'm treating it more as a homework club and whatever shes stuck on with a bit of the English thrown in"

"That's good" Rachel smiled sipping her drink "Thanks for these" She smiled closing Liv's books.

"No worries" He smiled as his phone rang. "It's amelia" he asked taking it "Hiya darling…What?...Okay calm down…its fine amelia, I'm on my way…ill be as quick as I can…love you"

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"It's amelia, her waters have broken, I need to g…"

"GO!" Rachel said "I'll cover your classes"

"Thanks Rach" Tom smiled rushing off.

Of course, as Rachel had five minutes to herself Steph appeared.

"So Rach, hows the love life? And don't miss out any gory details" She smiled sipping her lemon tea.

"Morning Steph, I'm fine how are you? Thanks for asking" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Fine thanks" Steph said shortly.

"Listen steph I needed to talk to you anyway" Rachel added.

"right"

"We have ofsted coming in this term, and I want to send you and grantly on a refresher course"

"A refresher, ive taught more years than you've had hot dinners"

"Yes i thought you would react like this, however teaching has moved on from when you learnt"

"What are trying to say?"

"I'm saying Steph that you need to step up, you need to control the class, I will be carrying out reviews on all classes over the next few weeks, for those teachers that fall below par they will be sent on training on a weekend and will be paid extra"

"Fine" Steph sighed.

"Don't act like that, remember if we get outstanding in our inspection we get more money from the LA which means more funding for departments" Rachel stated.

"Including modern languages?"

"Yes…oh and another note, its mandatory for languages teachers to know two languages now so which ones do you know?"

"French and English"

"Well I want to offer Spanish or German from next year so you either learn it, or I'll put the budget towards another teacher to head up the department"

"I'll start night classes"

"That's the spirit steph!" Rachel smiled.

"Right best get on" Steph said as the bell went and she got up heading out of the staffroom as grantly came towards her.

"Watch your back Grantley, shes not playing ball this term." Steph said.

"Shes in there?" Grantly asked

"Yep and ive got to learn a new language, so good luck" she smiled tottering away.

Grantly gulped going in. "Ms Mason, good to see you in here, can I get you a coffee?" he smiled.

"No thanks, I do need to speak to you for a moment though when you have your drink, and before you get the union involved for taking your break away it will be five minutes tops"

"Erm…ok" he nodded making himself a drink. Rachel sat and chuckled to herself at the way he was acting knowing he'd spoken to steph.

"Ms Mason" He smiled sitting down "Hobnob?" he asked.

"No thanks, right Grantly" Rachel started.


	32. The Evening

Hi All! Ive managed to update during the mad week that is at work! Please enjoy as i say all will become clear very soon! A big shout out to Mrs Charmichael, Pongo and Hannah go read there fics, there awesome, and lets be honest theres nothing else better to do at the moment! :p hope you enjoy! xx

**Chapter 32**

The evening had arrived and the lawson household were sat in the lounge watching TV.

"How was today?" Rachel asked cradling her glass of wine.

"Alright, no shining stars yet" Eddie smirked.

Rachel smiled and looked over at Liv who was deep in books. "Liv darling, leave it for tonight"

"No I have to read this" Liv said.

"Liv it isn't healthy, go and do something you want to do instead of reading textbooks" Eddie said.

"I'm fine honest"

"Alright but please don't snow yourself under" Rachel smiled as she leant her head on Eddie.

"Won't matter anyway if Adam gets me"

"Hey now, he won't, I know the trials next week but I will fight for you" Rachel said sitting up.

"Plus your my daughter liv and we have proof"

Liv nodded "I just don't want to live with him"

"And they will take your statement into consideration darling"

"You sure you don't want me at court so I can say that his a complete dick" Liv asked.

"Language!" Rachel said shocked it had only been a week and she had learned that. "But no you can't im not letting you do that, written statement only"

Liv nodded "Wheres Michael?"

"Over at his girlfriend's tonight" Eddie smiled "your on your own kiddo"

Liv nodded again. "I'm going to bed"

"Okay night darling" Rachel said as her daughter left the room and went upstairs. "I'm worried about her"

"Why?"

"Shes closed up on me, shes got her head in the books constantly, shes not having any time to herself"

"she just wants to stay at school"

"I know im still worried"

Eddie held her closely making her lean on his chest "It's liv shes our little fighter, shes just not had any downtime because of been ill, she will be alright"

"I hope so"

They were both interrupted by Rachel's phone, she bent down and picked it up looking at the message.

"Awwwh" Rachel smiled showing him the text which was a photo of Amelia, Tom and their baby "Freddie Thomas Clarkson, born 8:58pm, weighing 6 pound 10 ounces"

"Congratulations grandma" He smiled kissing her forehead then receiving a playful slap off Rachel.

"Well if im a grandma, you're a grandad remember that" Rachel chuckled

"They look so happy"

"Yeah" Rachel said as her face dropped "Shame it won't happen to us"

"Hey we don't know that yet"

"I just have a feeling Eddie, my feelings are normally right"

"It will be alright, were the lawsons we fight to the finish"

"I know"

"And I said about adoption don't forget that"

"I know and Kim's offered to be a surrogate, I know all that its just its not mine, I want to give birth"

"Lets get these tests done and then we will see"

"Letters came yesterday, six weeks wait for a scan" Rachel sighed

"Okay one thing at a time, six weeks isnt that far away darling"

Rachel nodded "Okay, were okay aren't we?"

"Rachel I love you so much" He smiled kissing her hair "Think you've had too much wine" he chuckled.

"Only a bottle and half" She smirked

"Only! Come on lets go to bed"

"Alright then" She smiled


	33. The Court Date

As always thankyou for your amazing comments! Please keep them coming xx

**Chapter 33**

The day of the court had arrived, three weeks since the start of term and Rachel was having time off for this leaving Eddie in charge. Rachel had handed in all the evidence including photos to the lawyer and was now sat in the reception area of the court.

"Rachel" The lawyer smiled coming over to her.

"Hi Alex" she smiled back shaking his hand.

"You okay? Ready for today?"

"I think so, I want to win this"

"You have strong evidence, I honestly can't see this going past a day if I'm honest, the evidence you have is very, very strong against Adam, Shall we?"

Rachel nodded and followed and took a seat in the relevant place.

"Welcome to the Manchester Civil Justice court, today we are resolving a custody battle between a former marriage of Adam Fleet and Rachel Lawson and their child Olivia Fleet, I firstly call Adam Fleet to the stand"

He made his way to the stand.

"And the Oath" The lawyer pushed

"I swear by almighty god that the evidence I shall give with be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" he said whilst putting a hand on the bible.

"So Mr Fleet, when you marriage dissolved were you allowed access to Liv?"

"No"

"Were you the sole course of the marriage dissolving?"

"I didn't help matters, but it wasn't all my fault"

"And you met at Rachel Lawson's workplace Waterloo Road Comprehensive School in Manchester?"

"Yes I was a chef there"

"Did you know that Rachel Lawson moved to Greenock after your divorce?"

"Yes, but she took my daughter away from me"

Rachel sat there in disbelief not listening to the rubbish coming out of his mouth.

"Did you ever hit or abuse Olivia or Rachel?"

"No, never touched them, only intimately with Rachel"

The anger in Rachel was bordering to burst. The lawyer held her hand to try and calm her down.

"Your claim that Rachel is an unfit mother, how did you come to this conclusion"

"My daughter is ten, yet shes pushed her into Year severn and forced her to work harder"

"So you believe Rachel forced her to do this"

"Very much so"

"And you believe you can offer her the better care?"

"Yes, she can actually have fun around me"

"No further questions" The lawyer nodded at the judge.

"Okay thankyou Mr Fleet, Mrs Lawson would you like to come to the stand"

Rachel nodded getting up taking the papers with her as Adam sat down smirking to himself.

"And the oath"

"I swear by almighty god that the evidence I shall give with be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" she said whilst putting a hand on the bible.

"Mrs Lawson" The lawyer started "Mr Fleet has confirmed how you met and divorced is this true?"

"How we met yet, yes. We knew each other from school"

"And your divorce?"

"He hit me, beat me up, Liv got in the way and he continued to hit her"

"Adam mentioned there was no hitting"

"He would, but I have the evidence, Liv now has serious repercussions from the injuries sustained that evening" Rachel said passing the photos of the bruises and injuries to the judge. "She lives now with illnesses that are controlled with daily medication after what he did to her"

"Why didn't you involve the police at the time?"

"We did, they filed it as a report as seen in the evidence and had no proof it was from him"

"So all we know you could of done it"

Rachel choked slightly "If I had done it, would she really be allowed near me after spending nights in the hospital room with her, the hospital would of picked it up"

The lawyer nodded "it says here you would like to bring further evidence to the trial, could you please tell us what this is?"

"Yes of course" Rachel said passing the information up to the judge. "Adam has no claim over liv, because liv is not his daughter"

"So you made Adam believe that she was his daughter throughout your entire marriage"

"I thought she was, I slept with another man before I met adam and slept with him on the same week, we only found out earlier this year"

"No further questioning"

"Can I ask who the father is?" Adam asked standing up.

"Mr Fleet do not speak out of turn and sit down" The judge said "Thankyou Rachel you may return to your seat.

Rachel nodded and returned.

"We also have a statement from Olivia Fleet" The judge smiled

Rachel's lawyer stood up "When asking Olivia to write a statement on her own in a room, this is what she said. I hated living with Adam, he would hurt my mum because she couldn't get pregnant. I got in the way and he hurt me, so badly I'm now under various consultants. Adam was never my dad, I'm so glad I found my real dad and we have a chance to bond together. Please don't take me away from my mum, I love her and my dad so much"

Rachels heart melted.

"Thankyou" The judge smiled as he sat down "It is clear to see today that the table has turned significantly. It is of course my duty to award full custody to Rachel Lawson, seeing as she is the biological mother. The biological father is Mr Edward Lawson, who is now Mrs Lawson's husband. I see no need to take away a happy young lady from her parents. On another note, Mr Fleet you will have further questioning on the abuse and child services will be informed of your current two children. Case closed"

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief "Thankyou" She smiled to the lawyer.

"Ha she bedding you too is she, seems she sleeps with everyone else" Adam snarled.

"His not worth it" Alex smiled "Pleasure to help you, I will help to get justice for you and Liv, you don't need to attend court any further we will fight it on your behalf"

"Thankyou so much for everything"


	34. Family, Thoughts and Teenagers

Those of you who follow me on twitter may have seen a couple of ideas that might be coming up, as well as a question on a new fic and finishing this one. Your be glad to know that whilst i had a quiet period at work i had an inward debate and have decided there are too many ideas in my head for this one! So i wont be starting a new fic, but continuing this one!

As you may have seen we have a use of a youtube video coming up, ive had to do the mix myself and i cannot believe this mix isnt on there already! Anyway this will be around chapter 50 so you dont have to worry about this yet! (I'm a huge SIX fan...this might give you a clue)

I figured i would update you, because it is a very big authors note and i wanted to get it all down to put you in the picture lol.

Still lots going on, work is better, management restructuring is great and my new boss is just the most awesome guy ever! 6 weeks of work to go and then university beckons. I have to share this as i know most of you will get it...my university stationary arrived this morning and well...i think i singlehandedly kept WHSmith in business during lockdown :p

I really hope you like the next few chapters as i have a lot planned! The suffering that Rachel has been having...All will be revealed in the next chapter 3  
Rosie xxx

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 34**

Rachel headed home after court exhausted and in pain although she managed to drive the two hours back to Greenock. Yes it was still only 2pm but she didn't care. What she needed was some time to herself. Rachel sat on the edge of the bath and ran the water and mixed in a little bit of bubble bath. The steam rose from the bathtub and Rachel smiled undressing herself and melting into the bath.

She sighed in relief as the events of the past day played over in her mind. Rachel didn't know why but tears tracked down her face, she sniffed a little laughing to herself. "Bloody hormones" she smiled as she wiped her face. In her mind she was going over the plan for the next few hours, this involved take away pizza, lots of wine and a snuggle with Eddie.

A few hours had past and Rachel was sat in the lounge awaiting the return of the family in her dressing gown with a glass of wine in front of her.

Eddie and the kids walked through the door "Rachel?" He shouted.

"Yeah, in here" she smiled seeing Eddie walk through the door "How'd it go?" Rachel asked him

"Yeah all fine, usual suspects in the cooler, how did court go?"

"We've got full custody and Adam is been investigated" Rachel smiled.

Eddie went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Be careful my backs hurting again"

"Again? Only a couple more weeks until we get the verdict on that" Eddie smiled

"I feel so tired like all the time its crazy"

"So do I go and pack?" Liv asked walking in.

"No darling we beat Adam and he may finally get justice for hurting you"

"Yes" Liv smiled coming over to her slowly and sitting on the arm of the sofa as Rachel put an arm around her.

Michael walked in.

"Come here mate" Eddie smiled as Michael walked over and sat by him.

"I love our family" Rachel smiled. "Shall we order Pizza, I'm not cooking tonight"

"Can we get Cheese?!" Liv asked

"Of course" Rachel chuckled "Michael"

"erm sure, just a ham and pineapple"

"You okay mate?" Eddie asked

"Yeah" Michael said "I'm going to get a drink" he said getting up.

Rachel gave Eddie the look as if to say go after him. Eddie got up and followed him.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked

Michael nodded "Yeah"

Eddie wasn't convinced. "come on mate, whats going on?"

"You promise you won't go mad?"

"Whats happened?"

"Nothing, its just Abbie wants to move to the next level and I'm scared I'll get her pregnant and I don't want that, nor does she"

Eddie smiled to himself "Why would I go mad? Michael if your ready then your ready, remember that lesson you had in year 7 with the condom and a cucumber?"

"Yeah, god that was embarrassing"

"Well your need that information now, if you wear one your protect yourself and her"

Michael nodded "Where do I get the from?"

"I'll get a pack from school for you"

Michael nodded "Does it hurt?"

"More so for her than you, it will be okay Michael, just taking it easy and let things flow naturally"

Michael nodded "Thanks dad"

"No worries and I'm here if you need anything" Eddie smiled walking back to where Rachel and Liv were.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just talking, abbie and him want to go to the next stage, his been really mature about it"

"That's good, pizzas ordered…I wish this pain would subside" Rachel sighed

"I know, not long until we find out whats causing it"

"Old age Eddie" Rachel chuckled.

"You are not that old"

"Oh I am" Rachel smiled kissing his lips.


	35. Unexpected: Part 1

OKAY...The one you've been waiting for...well...part 1...anyway :p all will become clear! :D hope you enjoy please review, i may even get the next part up tommorow or before thursday at least! much love 3 xx

**Chapter 35**

Two weeks had past and another day at Waterloo Road was beckoning for the local area. The sun shone bright through Rachel and Eddie's gap in the curtain. Rachel had barely slept all night, the back ache and the brief stomach pains were not helping her and cuddling a hot water bottle only took the edge off it.

"Hey you" Eddie said waking slowly after the night he had been up and down to help Rachel. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in so much pain, I really hope they find something at lunchtime" Rachel said sitting up.

"Are you sure you want to go to work"

"I need to take my mind off it ill take my hot water bottle" Rachel said looking pale as she got up and managed to slip her trousers on as another pain came, and she bent over holding her stomach.

"Rach this isn't normal, we should get an ambulance"

"I'm fine, ive got scans at lunchtime I can wait" Rachel snapped.

Eddie nodded not wanting to argue. Rachel had come downstairs and lay on the sofa whilst eddie sorted Michael and Liv with breakfast.

"Rach, want some toast?" Eddie shouted through

"Oh god no" She said rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Okay" Eddie said. Soon enough they were ready to leave and the three of them got up and got ready by the door. "Michael can you take Rachels bag and liv take mine"

"Yes dad" Michael smiled

"Is mom okay dad?" Liv asked

"She will be" Eddie smiled at his kids as they walked out. Eddie got Rachels coat and helped her up putting the coat round her, letting her lean onto him.

"Drive gently please" Rachel snuggled into him as he helped her walk to the car.

"I will" he said helping her into the car.

The car drive went by as normal with no hiccups.

"The pain has subsided a little" Rachel announced.

"The colours back in your cheeks, just take it easy today"

Rachel nodded. Eddie pulled up in the usual parking space and made sure Michael and liv were okay before helping Rachel out.

"Rach you okay?" Kim asked coming over after shutting the door of her car.

"Shes in a lot of pain, can you stay with her today?" Eddie asked

"Yeah I just have the year 8's to cover after break they know what there doing and the year 11's after lunch for a double."

"Okay, I'll sort it" Eddie said as they walked in slowly.

They made it up to the office and Rachel lay down on the sofa and just burst into tears.

"Its fine you two go hold the fort, I'll stay with Rachel" Kim said to Eddie and Chris.

"You sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yes im sure" Kim smiled.

"Call me if anything changes" Eddie said as they both left and closed the door.

"Hey shush now" Kim said kneeling in front of her.

"Oww!" Rachel finally screamed as she squeezed her stomach.

"Rach, you need an ambulance this isn't right" Kim said

"I'm fine" Rach said out of breath slightly from holding her breath.

"Your not your screaming in pain" Kim said in disbelief.

"I've got a scan at lunchtime; they will pick it up" Rachel said squirming again.

"Okay but im not happy about this, it doesn't seem right"

"Rachel I've made you a cup of tea" Amy smiled walking over placing the tray on the table and going to leave.

"Thanks Amy" Kim smiled. "Rachel have you had any other issues?"

"Not really, the pain has been on and off since 3am"

Kim nodded concerned for her friend.

"Anything you need me to do?"

"Don't think so I just need to chill and try and find a comfortable position"


	36. Unexpected: Part 2

**Firstly. Thankyou for all those that messaged me on twitter, yesterday was a generally awful day, and the next few weeks are going to be hard! but i thankyou for your messages!**  
**SECONDLY: THE BIGGEST SECRET (Literally the hardest, so glad its out!)**  
**This has been the hardest to keep quiet. So im going to shut up and let you read! Thankyou for your reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 36**

A couple of hours had past, Rachel had wondered round and tried to find a comfortable position. She was lay on the floor when she suddenly sat up, it was just after break.

"Kim" Rachel said out of breath "KIM" she cried bursting into tears.

"I'm here whats up?" Kim asked coming to her side.

"I don't know whats wrong, the pains got much worse" Rachel cried "Can you phone 999"

Kim got her mobile and phoned 999 for an ambulance not having this anymore. She explained the situation and was kept on the phone.

"I feel I need to push" Rachel screamed as water trickled down her legs "Oh great now ive wet myself" she said relaxing slightly not thinking straight.

Kim said what had just happened and got confirmation from the crew on the phone and was told to remove her underwear.

"Rach they want me to have a look to see if anything's there"

"Please, are my insides falling out?" Rachel cried panting out of breath.

Kim popped the phone on loudspeaker as she took the underwear off and looked "Oh my god" she said.

"What kim? What is it?" Rachel said hysterically.

"I can see a head" Kim announced "It's a baby"

"Okay the crew are on there way to you, am I on loud speaker?" the 999 lady said on the phone.

"Yes" kim replied.

"Kim you need to find something to wrap the baby in" kim rushed out to amy.

"Whats going on?" Amy asked

"Keep everyone out and watch out for an ambulance" Kim said grabbing a blanket from the medical emergency bag and rushing back in closing the door.

Rachel was crying in disbelief "KIM!" she screamed "It can't be a baby"

"Okay Rachel just listen to me your doing fantastic on your next pain you need to push a little bit more" the ambulance member said on the phone.

"I can't, I can't have a baby how?"

"Don't worry about that now, lets get you okay and this little one out"

As the member on the phone stopped speaking kim rushed over with a blanket and Rachel felt she needed to push and did so.

"You got this Rachel come on" Kim smiled holding her hand "Okay the heads out" Kim said.

"Your both doing well any sign of the crew?" She asked on the phone.

"there outside so should be here soon" Kim said looking out the window.

"Ambulance crew" Amy said letting them in and looking in "I'll go get Eddie"

"Please, Speak of the devil, there here" Kim said.

"I'll leave you in there capable hands" The lady on the phone said. Kim said thankyou to her and then moved out the way.

"Okay whats your name"

"Rachel" She barely said before she had to push again.

"okay Rachel your doing brilliantly, would you like gas and air?"

"YES!" Rachel shouted after she finished pushing. The ambulance crew gave her the gas and air and she inhaled it as another pain came.

"Rachel amy said you wanted to se…" Eddie said walking in "Jesus whats going on?"

"Shes having a baby" Kim said

"Since when?!" Eddie ran to her other side, sitting by her and held her hand "Come on darling"

"One last push Rachel" The ambulance crew member said.

Rachel happily obliged as the baby was born she leaned onto Eddie out of breath. A small baby cry could be heard.

"Oh my" Kim said bursting into tears "Sorry it's a woman thing" she laughed.

The ambulance crew cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a clean blanket passing it over to Rachel who smiled looking down.

"You have a baby boy" They smiled.

"Hello little one" Rachel said looking down

"Gosh your so perfect" Eddie smiled holding the little hand.

"I didn't know" Rachel admitted.

"So all this time" Eddie smiled

"Wait its not premature is it?"

"No it's healthy definitely full term, but I think we should take you to hospital get you both checked out still" The one crew said.

Rachel nodded "after all the uncertainty, a little baby enters the world"

"So labour started this morning then?" Eddie asked

Rachel nodded as she gave the little boy to Eddie.

"I've drunk alcohol during pregnancy, ive done and eaten stuff I shouldn't of whilst pregnant, is baby going to be okay?" Rachel panicked.

"We will get you both checked out" They smiled as they went to her side. "Okay lets get you up slowly"

Rachel was helped up slowly and put into a wheelchair, kim covered her with a blanket.

"Kim, thankyou" Rachel smiled to her.

"No problem, I'll clean up here"

"Eddie we have nothing" Rachel said as she was being carried downstairs by the crew.

Eddie walked out with them as they got Rachel settled Eddie passed the baby over.

"I'll sort it don't you worry" Eddie smiled kissing Rachels forehead and then the baby.

Eddie got off the ambulance and returned upstairs to Kim.

"Where do I start?" Eddie panicked "We have nothing"

"Firstly stop panicking, I'll get chris to wash some of Charlies clothes that don't fit him, get onto Argos quick and get a moses basket, a nursery can be done at a later date. You need moses basket, bottles, steriliser, nappies, wipes, formula in case shes not breast feeding. Don't panic, I've had three children we can sort this out together"

Eddie sat down out of breath "We have a baby" He said bemused by the situation. "Wait, liv, Michael don't know"

"At the moment leave them, lets get things sorted" Kim smiled

**SEE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! xx**


	37. Unexpected: Part 3

Hey all, Im back with another part, glad you liked the surprise! Now i hope you like the name :p big thankyou to all the love over the past week it means a lot! xx

**Chapter 37**

Rachel was sat in the hospital bed staring at her new baby boy in the cot in total awe. Her hand was touching his little hand as he slept peacefully.

"Hi Rachel" The midwife smiled "So all tests done and although you lost blood and had stitches, you've perked up and your test results show that and are starting to settle, so you should be able to go home soon. Little one is just perfect"

"No issues?"

"No a healthy 6 pound 1"

Rachel smiled at the baby.

"Although he would be due his first feed now, so how are you wanting to do this?"

"I want to feed him if I can"

"Okay" The midwife smiled. She picked the baby up and gently placed him in Rachels arms. "If we just losen your top, baby will guide himself with your support" She smiled.

Rachel nodded knowing what to do, she moved him to her chest and he began to feed. "Who knew I was producing milk, no wonder they hurt so much"

"You seriously didn't know?"

"Nope, doctor said it was menopause"

"That's bad, right ill leave you too it any help give us a buzz"

"Thankyou"

….

"Dad where's mum?" Liv asked getting into the car slowly.

Eddie put all the bags in the boot at the end of the school day. "Your mums in hospital"

"Why is there a baby seat in the back dad?" Michael asked.

Eddie just smiled and got in the car. "Your mums had a baby"

"What?!" Liv and Michael said in sync.

"Yep, she didn't know she was pregnant, after all this you've got a little brother"

"Well that's mental" Michael said "Another man though, im proud dad" He smiled.

"Eh!" Liv said playfully hitting him.

"Were gonna head up there so you can meet him"

Eddie drove up to the hospital and found a parking space. After helping liv out he got the bag of clothes from kim out the back of the car.

"Come on then kids" He smiled as they walked together michael racing off. "Michael slow down liv can't walk that fast, make yourself useful and carry that bag for Rachel" he said passing a bag of nappies, wipes and pads that Rachel needed as well as clothes.

They made it to the room slowly. "Hey you" Eddie smiled standing at the door.

"Mum" Liv said trying to run as fast as she could over to her ignoring the crutches.

"Hey slow down darling" Rachel smiled.

"Hiya Rach" Michael smiled "Is this little bro?"

"Yep, a very healthy 6 pound 1" Rachel smiled. Eddie came over and kissed her on the lips. "Right we have a new member to the lawsons so we need names, we don't have a clue as he surprised us" Rachel smiled still holding his hand.

"His gorgeous mom" Liv smiled

"What about Edward?" Michael asked.

"That's your dads name" Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah" Michael laughed.

"Jack?" Olivia asked

"God no that brings back bad memories" Eddie smiled making Rachel chuckle.

"Ben?" Michael asked.

"Benjamin" Eddie said looking at Rachel then back at the baby.

"Benjamin Edward?" Rachel smiled looking at Eddie.

"I think we have our name" Eddie smiled.

"Benjamin Edward Lawson, welcome to the world little one" Rachel smiled touching his hand.

"Kims washed Charlies new born stuff, ive managed to get everything. Kim has been amazing"

"Your amazing for doing it…You know whats cute?"

"Whats that?"

"They can grow up together, Charlie and Benjamin will be in the same year"

Eddie smiled and looked at his family. "I think we've got our family now, after all that"

"I think we have!" Rachel beamed "I had a baby"

"I know, you're a superstar" he smiled kissing her forehead.


	38. Tension

Hi all, apologies about the lack of updates as you can imagine for those aware im having a tough time right now, i havent written in a few weeks now, hopefully i will be able too tommorow as ive got so many ideas! Thankyou all for sticking with me!

i said it would be downhill from here so im sorry lol! hope you all enjoy rachel being stubborn!

i appreciate your reviews very much. much love to you all xx

**Chapter 38**

A week had past and the sleepless nights were really kicking in between Rachel and Eddie. It is what they both wanted, but they wanted to be able to plan and sort it out properly. As normal it was a rainy Monday morning, Rachel had been up since 5am, but now Ben was asleep in his crib.

"Rachel, why are you in smart clothes?" Eddie asked as he sat up just about waking up.

"I'm going to work" Rachel said matter of factly.

"What? You had a baby last week, your feeding a baby your entitled to 9 months off" Eddie said.

"And its my school, baby is coming with me"

"Rachel you cant take a new born baby into a secondary school and you certainly can't go to work" he said sitting up.

"Well tough, im doing both get over it" Rachel said going over to the en-suite.

Eddie got out of bed getting the clothes out his wardrobe and began to change, he stood in front of the en-suite door.

"You've barely slept"

"Eddie!" Rachel snapped turning round.

"What?" Eddie shouted back.

Rachel came out and towards him "I'm going to work and that's final, ofsted are due this term I need to be there for it" she said sternly and then walked out fishing her suit jacket out the wardrobe.

"And what about everything else? What about you feeding Ben?"

"I'll feed ben as I do now, I don't see what the issue is"

"The issue is your taking a newborn baby into a school, your going back to work as if nothing has happened, yet you still have stitches, your feeding Benjamin still and if im honest it's a really bad idea"

Rachel sighed "I'm not sitting around here all day" she said sitting on the bed.

"Theres no way I'm going to change your mind is there?"

"Nope"

Eddie sighed "You promise if it gets too much you come home"

"Eddie its my school, I have to be there baby or not"

Eddie sighed doing his belt up finishing off changing and sat by Rachel. "I'm not happy"

"You never are these days" Rachel sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your always bloody miserable, I'm getting less sleep than you and still you're constantly winging your tired"

Before Eddie had a chance to reply, Ben started crying. Rachel got up.

"I've got it" Eddie sighed standing up.

"What do you have boobs now?" Rachel asked as she walked over to where ben was, picked him up and sat on the edge of the bed, she undid her shirt and bra and began to feed him.

"We need to change this" Eddie sighed.

"Change what?" Rachel sighed not even looking at him making sure ben was happy.

Eddie sighed watching "Nothing, you just feed him ill get the other two up" he sighed slamming the door shut behind him as he went.

"Your daddy is an angry monster sometimes" Rachel smiled at the little boy "Someone's a hungry boy today" she cooed over him.

…

An hour or so later Rachel was sat in her office with Ben on the floor in a baby gym whilst she got on with some paperwork.

"Sorry I'm late, had to make sure the patient was settled at home" Kim smirked popping her head in "You sure your okay to be here?"

Rachel banged her pen down "Not you too Kim" She sighed.

"I'm just saying, I know what its like"

"I'm fine, Eddie is doing my bloody head in" Rachel sighed.

"Why?"

"His winging that he can't do anything, his winging his tired when he sleeps nearly all night, tensions are high between us"

"that can't be good"

"He tries to kiss me and I just refuse, im this close to setting up on the sofa" Rachel said putting her fingers in the shape of 1 inch in length.

"Oh Rach"

"He just does nothing, im sick of it, I know he can't feed him and that's fine, but its like he blames me for that, I ask him to soothe him at night and he tells me to go back to bed half asleep, his useless, im so glad he wasn't around when liv was born, at least Adam knew what to do for goodness sake!" Rachel ranted not even realising Eddie had come in.

"Is that what you think?" Eddie shouted

"Eddie, I…"

"Well maybe you should go and shack up with him then! Clearly I'm not good enough for you" he ranted back.

Rachel just sighed sitting back on her office chair "I don't need this now"

"No you should be at home, I've told you this!"

"Why?! Why are you not home? Why have I got to be the housewife hmm?" Rachel spat back.

"Oh come on Rach don't give me that, you feed him you have to be there"

"Fine then! We will put him on to formula if that's what you really want! But you still won't get up, Liv is coming to me because you haven't given her the medication again"

"Not this I do everything crap again, im done with it"

"Fine I'm done with relationship" Rachel shouted her arms folded

"Fine, I came to see you but forget it" Eddie shouted and stormed out the office.

"Was that necessary?" Kim asked

Rachel looked at the door and then at Kim "No" She said as she burst into tears her hands covering her face as she leant on the desk.

Kim sighed and went over to her rubbing her back "You need to talk to him, explain how your feeling Rach, this isn't healthy for either of you"

"Sorry to interrupt, Liv's gone awol" Tom said out of breath bursting in.


	39. I just want my Mum

Hey all, thankyou for sticking with me, we all know what kind of day ive had so lets continue. i am writing again! :D and at the moment your reviews mean a lot! so do keep them coming! Rosie xx

**Chapter 39**

Liv was sat in a corner of the playground, her single crutch by her side, leaning against the brick wall out of sight of any windows in the school, she cuddled her legs as tight as she could as tears rolled down her cheeks she rocked, hitting the wall softly as she did, finding the sense of motion a release.

Kim was racing around the school now with Eddie and Rachel holding Ben in the carrier looking for Liv ignoring any of their issues whilst trying to find their daughter. Kim came to the steps and looked out with them both in tow.

"Stay quiet a second" Kim said as the silence came between them. "I can hear cries over there" Kim said stepping down and going to look more seeing liv. She came back towards Rachel and Eddie. "Look I'll sort it you two need to talk please"

Rachel looked at Eddie "Yeah we do"

Eddie nodded and followed Rachel up to the office.

Kim walked over to Liv and approached slowly sitting beside her letting her know she wasn't on her own. Liv moved and leant her head on Kim letting the tears make a patch on her top. Kim was taken back but put her arms around her rocking with her. "Shhh now its alright". Liv enjoyed this so much she didn't want to leave the hug, but kim knowing the boundaries let go making Liv sit upright. "Shall we have a chat?"

"I'm sorry, I needed space" Liv said.

"Hey its okay, we all do sometimes, whats going on?"

"I can't take this anymore miss, mum and dad at home are just unbearable, Michael is lucky he escapes when they start and goes to Abbies, I have nowhere to go, they try to hide it I know they do, but I can hear them arguing, are they going to split up?"

"I don't think so sweetheart, its just what adults do, remember your little brother has come into this world very suddenly"

"Yeah I know and I've barely seen him"

"What do you mean?"

"Moms attention is fully on him, she won't let anyone else pick him up or do anything, I tell her Eddie hasn't given me my medication, I put it back, I want her to do it, I just want a hug from my mum"

Kim put the pieces together and realised it was all Rachel nothing to do with Eddie.

"Oh sweetheart"

"I can't study because there arguing and im falling behind I know I am"

"Hey don't worry about that, if you need time, you can always come to my classroom to have some quiet space"

Liv nodded "I value that 1 hour a day I get with Mr Clarkson, he thinks im okay so weve started playing learning games, but im not convinced."

"Well if his said your okay, your okay"

"I have so much going on I just cant concentrate" Liv sighed sitting up.

"What else is going on?"

"Nothing" Liv said quickly.

"Liv?" Kim pushed.

"I think I may have…oh never mind"

"No tell me" Kim said looking at her.

"Well there was a little bit of blood this morning, but I shoved some tissue in there and carried on, it was only a tiny bit" Liv shrugged.

"Right that's it, I've heard enough"

"What do you mean?" Liv asked.

"Your going through the most important change and you haven't got your mum with you"

"That's why I kept changing the medication, I've been having stomach pains"

"Does your mum know?"

Liv shook her head and stood up following her.

'Its not fair on you Liv, come on"

Kim and Liv walked upto her office as kim helped her to understand the basics and then when they were both ready they walked upto Rachels office and knock on the door. She was told to come in by Rachel who had red blotchy eyes and a face, but Eddie was sat next to her.

"Liv darling" Rachel said looking up.

"Liv go and sit of the sofa sweetheart, Rachel I need a word" Kim said as Liv sat by amys desk and she went in and shut the door "Im done" Kim started standing with her arms folded. Both eddie and Rachel looked at her.


	40. Moving On

So the spark is back! I have some new charectors coming into this fic (like their wasnt enough already!) there minor but important charectors but basically dont enjoy this back to normal none drama approach for too long! Enjoy please leave a review im loving reading them! xx

**Chapter 40**

"What do you mean your done?" Rachel asked.

"I don't often lose my temper, especially with a superior but I'm talking to you as friends, I am angry" Kim started and before they could interrupt she was off on a rant. "The way you've treated liv, none of this was Eddie, Liv changed the medication after Eddie put it out and do you know why? So you would give her some attention. Shes told me you won't let anyone else pick up ben, not even Eddie, shes saying she has nowhere to escape too"

Rachel and Eddie gulped looking at each other Rachel mouthing I'm sorry to Eddie.

"And you know whats made me angry the most is that you're not there when shes going through the most important change in her life" Kim said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"She's been trying to tell you for a few days that's shes had stomach pains and this morning she saw blood"

"But shes just ten"

"Don't give me that, you know as well as I do, girls can start from any age, shes at the right age Rach"

"Alright, okay" Rachel sighed "Lets get a pump so I can express my milk, then liv can help me, you can help me, his just my precious little baby my little miracle"

"But his a family miracle and you don't have to do this on your own" Kim added.

Rachel nodded "Is liv okay?"

"Shes incredibly upset. My heart melted, she said she just wants a hug from her mum, she practically clinged to me rach, she wouldn't let me go"

Rachel looked up letting tears falls "I've been such a bad mom"

"No you haven't you've just let other things take priority and you need to find the happy balance for all of you" Kim said.

Rachel got up and went straight out rushing over to liv and just pulling her in for a hug. "Im so sorry baby"

Liv grabbed hold of Rachel tightly enjoying the embrace needing that mothers touch.

"I'm sorry for practically abandoning you" Rachel said letting tears fall again surprised she had enough tears in her.

"Mom, your getting my shirt wet" Liv said as they sat back.

"Oh god im sorry, his due a feed" Rachel said covering her shirt with her blazer. "Come with me" Rachel said walking into the office, Liv in tow walking slower.

"Look I'll leave you and liv to it" Eddie smiled pecking Rachel's forehead. "I love you remember that"

"I love you too" Rachel said back. "Kim thankyou" she said as liv sat on the sofa.

"It's no problem, I know what its like" Kim said leaving them too it.

"Right" Rachel smiled picking up ben and coming to sit down by her. "I've been hiding because I didn't think you would find this comfortable" Rachel admitted opening her shirt and bra and letting ben feed.

"it's a bit weird, but he needs food" Liv reasoned.

"Put your hand here" Rachel said showing her to hold Ben's head. Liv smiled doing so.

"His so fragile" Liv smiled.

"He is, and so are you, come on lets talk" Rachel said.

"Can you have him back?" Liv asked.

Rachel nodded readjusting her position.

"I tried to tell you" Liv said messing with her fingers.

"I know you did and I'm sorry, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it just means your growing up. Has Kim gone through stuff?"

"She had too, I was using tissue"

"I so wish you could of come to me"

"You and Dad were arguing as usual, I just gave up"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"It's not Liv, you can say its not, I'm shattered tempers are going to be short at the moment, Ben is on 3 hourly feeds, but I'm going to start expressing my milk so you, Michael and Eddie can feed him"

"Really?" Liv smiled.

"Of course, you're his big sister" Rachel smiled moving ben and putting him on her shoulder to wind him.

Liv smiled and looked at her "Are you and dad okay?"

"We will be, as I say tempers are short and I'm saying things I don't mean with my hormones all over the place, but you don't need to worry about that" Rachel said as Ben finished feeding.

"Well I do" Liv smiled.

Rachel smiled "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can i?" Liv smiled

"Of course" Rachel smiled moving ben and showing her how to hold him "You have to support his neck darling"

Liv smiled looking down "Hello baby brother"


	41. I need you

**Thankyou all for the amazing reviews! I hope this is okay for you all ;) ideas are welcome xx**

**Chapter 41**

Another week had past and things seemed to be calming down. Rachel had taken the decision to put ben in the creche at work and was now expressing her milk. Eddie and Rachel had also calmed down a lot and were helping one and other more. Rachel headed down to Eddies classroom and her heart dropped to see he was teaching.

"Mr Lawson can I have a word?" Rachel asked going in.

"Of course, right have a discussion what does a pineapple have to do with maths?" Eddie smiled putting the freshly brought pineapple down and then heading out closing the door behind him. "You okay?"

"I need you" Rachel said quickly.

"Huh? What?"

"My stitches have dissolved; I'm not bleeding anymore…I need you" Rachel said again.

"Were at work" Eddie laughed.

"And I'm hormonal and want sex" Rachel chuckled

"I've got a free after this lesson" Eddie smiled

"I'll meet you in my office" She smiled and walked away.

Eddie smirked to himself, he can't deny that he wanted it too. He went back in and carried on teacher the class. Soon it was over, and Eddie began the walk to Rachel's office.

"Eddie I noticed you're on a free, have you got a chance to go over the art budget?" Kim asked coming over to him.

"I will have just got to go to Rachel"

"Oh I'm heading there also" Kim smiled.

Eddie waited and looked at Kim "Can it not wait?" He asked

"Sure it can, everything okay between you" Kim asked.

Eddie looked around unsure what to say "Give a man a break, his wife's hormones are raging and shes finally got her sex drive back, I want this so bad, do you realise the last time we slept together" he whispered.

"Nope nope, I get it, you go have fun" Kim laughed.

Eddie smiled and carried on walking until he got to the office. "Amy make sure no one disturbs us"

"Will do" Amy smiled knowing exactly what was about to happen, after it happened twice last year.

Eddie walked in and closed the door behind him, grabbing a chair and putting it against the door just in case. He then stood up looked at Rachel, Rachel looked at him. She got up from the desk running over to him jumping on him and kissing him passionately. Eddie guided them to the sofa where they fell together.

"Ground rules" Rachel smiled as she undid her shirt, Eddie copied her. "No touching the boobs, they remain firmly in the bra"

"But there the best bit" Eddie moaned.

Rachel smiled a shocked face to him "Tough" She smirked pulling her trousers off and underwear off. Eddie pulled his down followed by his boxers. "Someone needs this" Rachel laughed looking down.

Eddie sat down, letting Rachel climb on top of him as events began to unfold. Soon both screamed out in pleasure as they caught their breath staring at each other.

"As much as I want to stay like this, bladder calls, the only issue after having a baby" Rachel moved quickly putting her clothes back on "I'll be right back" She said as she practically ran out the office.

Eddie chuckled to himself as he put his clothes back on also. He enjoyed the moment very much.

Soon Rachel came back in "Sorry" She said sitting by him.

"Its fine" he smiled and put an arm around her "You know I've missed this"

"Missed what?"

"Us" He smiled. Rachel relaxed into him. "You know I love you very much Rachel"

"I know, I love you too" Rachel smiled leaning up and kissing him, Eddie responded then broke off.

"I meant to ask what happened with the scans?"

"Oh they were cancelled, obviously a baby" Rachel chuckled "No pain since his arrived"

Eddie chuckled "At least his well and doing okay"

"Exactly, I still can't believe I didn't know, I'm so sorry"

"Nothing to apologise for"

"The doctor said it was something that the placenta was producing the incorrect hormones, so the doctor made the mistake, the pains I was having was to do with the placenta, and I couldn't feel him because it was at the front so he was hidden behind it. Apparently it was like a 1 in 500 chance of something"

"Wow, your unique" Eddie smirked.

Rachel chuckled "What it does mean is that if we choose to have another one I'll be under strict monitoring because if its happened before it can happen again"

"Wait another one?" Eddie asked.

"Well not yet obviously" Rachel laughed "I'm good with the one we have, but maybe when his a year and half old or something, if I'm still able to have children"

Eddie smiled "We will see, just take each day as it comes"

"Yeah, everything seems calm today no issues" Rachel smiled getting up and going over to her desk.

"Don't jinx it" Eddie laughed.

"Anyway budgets" Rachel smiled at him "Your favourite word"

Eddie smiled coming over and pulling up a chair and looking at the budgets "Well if the food cost and bus cost is £330 we take that from the budget leaving us with that and then take a percentage for wages"

Rachel gave him the one eye brow look "And this is why you do budgets, I lost you at taking 330 away" Rachel chuckled.

Eddie wrote down the answer and chuckled "Maths budget is looking healthy"

"It is, you've not really used any" Rachel added.

"Haven't needed too, is it worth hiring a part time maths teacher so I can spend more time on the budgets and helping you"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah" Eddie smiled "Lets put the feelers out and see what comes up"

"alright then, I'll get on to the LA"


	42. You've Got to Be Joking!

Thankyou for your reviews! With regards to this part...im sorry, i did say drama would be coming soon. Hope everyone is doing okay?! remember im on twitter if anyone wants to contact me woggles93 xx

**Chapter 42**

A couple of weeks had passed after the conversation between Rachel and Eddie about a maths teacher coming in part time. The Local Authority agreed and had taken it out of Rachels hands. As normal they were sat in the office for the morning briefing.

"Its good to have you back chris" Rachel smiled

"He didn't need the three weeks, but he was helpful" Kim smiled.

Rachel smiled "It's fine I get it's a big thing for a man"

"I'm sitting right here" Chris laughed

"The new maths teacher is starting today" Rachel said changing the subject.

"Do we know anything about them?" Eddie asked

"Not a lot" Rachel sighed "The LA took it out of my hands and have appointed a maths teacher, who graduated in 2015 and has since become head of department at a local private school. All I know is that it's a woman, but she seems good and needs to be part time as she's got two young children, her name is Melissa Fleet"

"That's a bit vague, strange they have done that" Eddie said "But I suppose its good to have a female member of staff on the maths team"

"Yeah, mix it up a bit" Kim smiled.

Amy knocked and interrupted "Sorry Rachel, the new maths teacher is here"

"Thanks Amy, Send her in" Rachel smiled.

Amy nodded and let the new teacher in. A slim teacher with shocked blond hair, around the same age as Kim and Rachel.

Kim looked at Rachel then back at the teacher as quiet ascended the room. "You know what Rach, I'll leave you too it, come on chris" She said as they both got up giving the woman a look and then walking out closing the door behind them.

"Hi Rachel" She smiled looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie stood up taking the defence.

"I knew you would be mad, I retrained got my degree, and got married"

"I really hope you got divorced as well" Rachel added.

"Of course I did, look I'm happy I've moved on ive got children now"

"And what about phillip, Melissa?" Rachel leaned against her desk looking at her.

"What about him? He ditched me"

"No you ditched him, his married, got a daughter and another on the way" Eddie intervened.

"Blimey the geek got married"

"You are something else" Eddie said getting angry.

"Look I'm here to teach, part time in maths" Mel sighed.

"Well I need more information on your form" Rachel said sitting at the desk. "I need your address, contact number and emergency contact details, and it would be handy to know your family details, in case of emergencies"

"okay" Melissa said filling in all the information and handing it back.

"You've got to be kidding" Rachel said reading the form.

"Whats wrong?" Eddie asked.

"This isn't a joke right?" Rachel took a breath.

"No all truthful" Melissa said

"So let me get this straight, your married to my ex-husband, Adam Fleet, you have two children a two year old and a 6-month old, where did you meet him?"

"I knew the sous chef well in the staff kitchens, we would double date all the time, it was me he hooked up with, not her" Mellissa admitted.

"But she was pregnant?" Rachel asked

"Yeah we just happened to be pregnant at the same time"

Rachel scoffed "I have a restraining order against Adam, you are something else Mel, look theres your timetable just go" Rachel said giving her it as she left.

"I knew us been happy was too good to be true" Rachel sighed sitting on the chair and leaning back "Adam fucking fleet, of all the people shes married, ADAM FLEET!" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Hey come on its not that bad"

"I feel sorry for my niece and nephew, phil doesn't even know, shes unbelievable, I'm tempted to get onto the LA to make sure she hasn't made this up" Rachel rambled to herself.

"They would know for sure"

"I need to speak to liv" Rachel thought out loud.

"No you don't, just leave it at the moment"

"This is messed up big time" Rachel sighed "Melissa my horrible sister and then my ex-husband, and shes got kids with him" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Shes got a damn cheek" Kim said bursting back in after seeing Melissa leave.

"Oh you just wait it gets worse" Rachel said handing her the form that Melissa had filled in and closing the door behind Kim.

"You are joking me? Shes the sous chef?"

"No she was friends with the sous chef, it wasn't her after all that time, it was Melissa"


	43. Sisters or Colleagues?

Hey all, So ive managed to provide an update! I apologise for the delay its a mad week tying up ends at work and working out my last couple of weeks as well as producing and mastering (YES YOU HEARD RIGHT) an album for a singer songwriter local to me. Tommorow i have 9 hours in the studio and im quite excited! Anyway back to the story! i hope you enjoy i have a lot planned! Thankyou for your amazing reviews please keep them coming xxx

**Chapter 43**

Two weeks After hiring Melissa arrived at the school, Rachel had ditched her idea of spending more time in the staffroom and went back to her office, her own privacy, her own hub where she could shut out the unwanted people. Rachel was indulging herself into her paperwork when she was disturbed with a knock on the door. As normal she beckoned them in and finished her last sentence and looked up.

"Melissa" Rachel sighed leaning back on her chair "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could chat" She replied sitting on the sofa.

"About what? What it is with you stealing my partners?"

"It isn't like that I didn't know"

"You didn't know, because you were telling Eddie lies, exactly how many children do you have Melissa?"

"Five" She replied looking down "Phillip obviously"

"Well you pretty much disowned him to me"

Melissa sighed "Lizzie is 11, Jack is 8, Millie is 2 and Oscar is 6 months"

"And how many fathers?"

"Oh forgodsake Rach, could say the same for you."

Rachel pulled a face "Yes but the difference is my children know who there father is, and for the record Amelia's is dead and my other two children have the same father so come on"

"four different dads"

Rachel sighed "Clearly you can't keep your legs closed"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Rachel said

"Come on Rach can we just not find a happy medium?"

"No we can't, because your husband beat me and my daughter up"

"Yeah I heard about your little court presence, making up stories"

"Yeah yeah, of course I am that's why his going back to court, I have evidence melissa, it's a shame you can't believe your sister"

"You're a liar rach"

"I'm not a liar, and the sooner you realise that the better, don't you have a class to teach?" Rachel said tired of the conversation.

"No I don't" Melissa said

Rachel sighed sitting up "Look I need to express my milk so you need to bugger off" Rachel sighed.

"Why are you expressing milk?"

"Oh I don't know, we drink it at home mel?" Rachel said sarcastically "I've got a newborn, Benjamin"

"And you know his father"

"I said I did, my husband funnily enough" Rachel sighed getting her pump out.

"You got married again?"

"Yep, to the love of my life"

"Who?"

"Eddie" Rachel said.

"You and Eddie"

"Yep we have my daughter Liv and now Ben together"

"But your like old"

"Your not exactly young yourself Mel" Rachel said fitting the pump as discreetly as she could using her suit jacket from the back of her chair to cover herself on top.

Mel sat back looking out the window. Rachel relaxed back letting the pump work.

"Look mel, I am your boss whether you like it or not, I'm also your sister, but I want nothing to do with your family and I want you nothing to do with mine. We come to school we work together we go home to our own families and that's that, if he turns on you don't say I didn't warn you" Rachel said

"Fine okay, but I want to get to know you better I want to be sisters"

"I don't, I want you to be my part time maths teacher and that's it"

"Oh come on Rach"

"Don't come on Rach me, you married the twat not me, I want nothing to do with it"

"Fine" Mel said getting up and going to her classroom.


	44. She's gone teenager!

Apologies for the delay, Animal Crossing, Sims have got in the way as well as tying up the loose ends at work for my final week! Ill soon have a lot of time on my hands until i start university (YES I GOT IN!)

Please review they are making me smile especially through this madness of a year! Im also sorry about this part, another side of liv.

Rosie xx

**Chapter 44**

Rachel was sat at her desk after not moving since Melissa left, she had finished expressing her milk and was trying to sort the thoughts going through her head. She just sighed to herself, just when everything was going okay Melissa shows up and ruins everything. Rachel couldn't help it, felt the tears welling up inside her as her body gave a jerk as a sob released from her mouth and she let tears fall. She leant her head in her hands and just allowed the emotion to overtake her body.

Kim knocked on the door, she waited and without a response she put her ear against the door and listened when she heard sobs. Gently she went in and closed the door behind her. Pulling a chair from the table located by the desk she sat opposite Rachel and slowly put her hand on Rachel's wrist.

Rachel flinched having not heard her come in, she sat up and then relaxed. She sniffed grabbing a tissue from her desk and wiping her eyes. "Kim what can I do for you?" She managed to say looking at her.

"Well I came to tell you the cooler update, but this is clearly more pressing, what's going on?"

Rachel sighed "Mel, I just don't know how to deal with this, its like a whole other level"

"You know your not on your own through this, is there no way you can dismiss her?"

"I'm building a case don't you worry, but I just don't get how she could do this?"

"I know it's easier said than done, but you need to not let her get to you, she's looking for a reaction it's Mel, we both know this"

Rachel nodded "I know, it's so mentally draining though"

"It is, and that's why it's so important to keep yourself healthy through this with a newborn it's tough enough as it is"

Rachel nodded "the cooler?"

"Just three today, Jack Murphy, Amy Brookes and Olivia Lawson"

"What?! Olivia?"

"Yeah not sure of the full story if I'm honest"

Before Kim finished her sentence, Rachel was already on her feet exiting the office.

"Rach" Kim followed "I really think she needs time"

"Time for what?"

"She doesn't seem herself" Kim admitted.

"Even more so for me to go" Rachel said continuing to head up the cooler. After arriving with Kim in tow, Rachel straightened herself out and went in. "Ms Haydock can I have Liv please" Rachel said looking at Liv.

"Yes of course, Liv go with Miss Mason please"

Liv looked up and sighed slamming her book shut and shoving it in her bag as she slung it on her back and stormed out.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled closing the door. "Excuse me missy" Rachel called as Olivia had headed to the end of the corridor.

"What?!" She turned around on her heel "we're going to your office right, let's go then" Liv said walking off.

Rachel looked at Kim scoffing. "Oh no" Rachel said

"What?" Kim asked

"Shes gone all teenage on me" Rachel sighed making kim smile. They then both made her way to the office to see Liv sat there.

"Finally" Liv remarked.

"In" Rachel said sternly opening the office door. Liv sighed and walked in.

"If you need me give me a bell" Kim nodded and left them too it.

Rachel nodded and walked in closing the door behind her. "How dare you!" Rachel shouted at her daughter "how dare you show me up, bring the name of Lawson down in this school"

"Oh yeah I forgot it's all about you isn't it" Liv shouted back as she slumped down on the sofa sulking with her arms folded.

"Don't give me that Liv, you know as well as I do this is not how I brought you up to behave" Rachel said leaning against her desk arms folded "I don't know where this cheek and backchatting has come from but that stops right now"

"Of course it will, it wont happen again mommy dearest" Liv said sarcastically.

Rachel bit her lip "you are on thin ice girl, what on earth has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, you lied to me" Liv shouted standing up.

"How did I lie to you Liv? Still doesn't give you any excuse to speak like you are now" Rachel said sternly.

"Yeah, it's always about your school isn't it, always is, school first family second, that's the way it is" Liv yelled back.

Rachel sighed "we've had this discussion I'm not doing it again" Rachel said putting her hand up and going around sitting at her desk.

"Yeah that's right, wash your hands of the situation why not, your good at that"

Rachel looked at her in disbelief, but then also saw a lot of herself in her. "Whats even happened?" Rachel asked calmly.

"As if you don't already know" Liv sighed looking at her "useless" she said looking out the window.

Rachel sighed and snapped standing up "is that what you think? I'm a useless mother? Maybe your better with Adam then as you clearly hate me and Eddie" she said walking over to her.

"Fine that's what you wanted anyway isn't it" Liv screamed in her face.

Rachel raised her hand without thinking and slapped Liv round the face. Rachel stood back realising what she'd done. Liv rubbed her face and looked at her mom grabbing her bag. "Liv" Rachel barely whispered, but she was gone.


	45. Where's Liv?

Hey all! Apologies for the delay, im currently holidaying in the isle of wight and internet and time is hard to come by! currently tethering to the ye olde iPhone! Hope everyone is okay! I'll try and get another part up soon but not sure when! for now enjoy this very long part.

**TRIGGER WARNING ISSUED - PLEASE SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE UPDATE AND MAKE SURE YOUR OKAY TO READ BEFORE YOU DO!**

ROSIE XX

**Chapter 45**

Eddie entered the office about thirty minutes later after Kim informed him of what was happening. He saw Rachel just staring at the wall.

"Rach?"

Eddie looked at her as she didn't even hear him come in, he looked around the room but couldn't see Liv.

"Rachel?" He said a bit louder.

Rachel looked at him "I hit her" she barely whispered.

"What?" Eddie asked coming over to her.

Rachel choked back tears "I smacked her round the face" she said her breathing elevated.

"Oh Rach" Eddie held her hand "where is she now?"

"I don't know" Rachel said looking at him, she was shaking slightly.

Eddie let go of the hand and got his phone out texting Kim.

_Liv's gone awol, Rachel doesn't know where she is. _

Kim rushed up to the office bursting in. "Is she still at school?"

"I don't know" Rachel said again still shaking.

Eddie tried Olivia's phone but it just rang out.

"Hasn't she got an iPhone?" Kim asked Rachel.

"Yes…erm" Rachel grabbed her phone out "If she had an iPhone, she said she would let me find her that was the option" Rachel said shaking slightly as she got the app open. "The phones at home" Rachel sighed "she's walked home, look I'll go"

"Get a taxi your not driving" Eddie insisted.

Rachel got her coat on and her keys.

"I'll bring your stuff home" Eddie said.

"How did speaking to her go?" Kim asked.

"I hit her…I didn't mean too I just…"

"Want me to come?" Kim asked

"No this is something we need to talk about" Rachel said and walked out.

Rachel ordered a taxi and managed to get home within 10 minutes of finding out where she was. Rachel entered the house slowly and heard sobs coming from liv's bedroom. Rachel went upstairs and went straight into her room.

Ever since she started waterloo road it had become a private space for Liv, Rachel was knocking more and not walking in and Rachel wanted it to become her parent free zone. On this occasion it was ignored.

"GET OUT!" Liv said in tears holding a tissue to her arm which was clearly bleeding.

"No" Rachel said rushing over.

"Just leave me alone" Liv said through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked going to touch the tissue, but Liv moved away.

"This has got nothing to do with you"

"It does when your bleeding now show me" Rachel said sternly.

"No" Liv shook her head.

Rachel took a deep breath realising what she was doing and swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to hit you, I'm so sorry darling" she said stroking her face.

Liv nodded.

"Are you going to show me?" Rachel asked.

Liv shook her head. "I can't"

"Liv it's okay" Rachel reassured.

Liv looked away tears falling as she took the tissue away revealing a deep cut on her left arm. Rachel put the tissue back and put some pressure on to get the blood to clot.

"Did you do this?" Rachel asked calmly.

Liv nodded still not looking at her.

"Is it the first time?"

Liv shook her head, staring at the wall. But then she looked down at her arms and rolled her long sleeves up. At school she would wear long sleeve blouses but would keep her blazer on, at home she would wear long sleeve pyjamas.

Rachel looked at her arm, scars, cuts and scratches lined both her arms.

"How long?"

"A couple of months or so" she barely whispered.

"Since Jack was born?"

Liv nodded. Rachel checked the cut again to find it had stopped bleeding. She took the tissue off and sat back.

"We need to talk darling, not just now, we need to talk more, I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry" she said as she burst into tears

Rachel's heart melted looking at her not knowing how her daughter got in this state. She wrapped her arms around her gently. "You have nothing to apologise for…apart from earlier"

Liv hugged her back. "Mom, this is a strange request, but can we just relax, in the bath, like we used too before we moved here"

"Yeah, I'll run us a bath in my en suite, a bigger bath"

Liv nodded "I'd like that"

Rachel and Liv had always had an open relationship after leaving Adam, they would spend time together sharing a bath and talking. This had stopped since Rachel got the job.

Rachel was already in the bubble bath by the time Liv eventually got in and melted into the bubbles wincing slightly as her arm stung.

Rachel looked at her "you okay?"

Liv nodded "I think so" but the she sighed "I don't know"

"Come on talk to me, what happened earlier, how did I lie to you?"

"You didn't tell me about Mel, she took my lesson today, that's how I ended up in the cooler I smacked her one, she's a cow mom how could you"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't condone violence but nice one!" Rachel smiled at her daughter who smiled back. Rachel sighed to herself "it wasn't my decision Liv, the LA got involved and placed her, you should know she's married to Adam and got kids with him"

Liv's face screwed up and panic rose in her.

"Hey hey" Rachel moved forward holding her hand "deep breaths" Rachel added as she did "you know I'll never let him hurt you again darling"

Liv calmed back down after taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that it just came out"

Rachel sat back covering herself with bubbles. She nodded in response to Liv. "For that you losing your iPad for a week"

Liv nodded "okay, I understand why"

Rachel nodded "What's going on in your head? Tell me darling"

"It's built up and built up, the whole past 3 years have been a whirlwind and I don't know where to put myself, I've been abused, snowed under, moved into a big household where it's rarely quiet, I just need an escape and this has been my way"

"It can't be anymore my darling, You should feel safe here, would it help if you spoke to someone that wasn't me, maybe weekly meetings with Kim?"

"Would it help?"

"She's very good and can give you ideas on how to control this. Liv there is no shame in mental health at all"

Liv nodded "I'll try it okay?"

Rachel nodded "Liv you name it and me and Eddie will do it, you need space tell us what you want?"

"I need baby to stay downstairs whilst I'm doing work up here, I literally can not cope, at night I'm waking because I can't sleep and his crying"

"Okay"

"I love him mom, I really do, I want to be a midwife when I grow up, but I need to get there"

Rachel smiled "it's good you know already, listen if you need to talk to me, just say the word and we can do this, it's important we keep our connection, your mental health is important and if it's tearing you apart I'm phoning the LA tomorrow and we're going to discuss your work load"

Liv nodded

"We are going to have to take sharp things out your room Liv, I just want you to be safe"

Liv nodded again "what about you? How are you coping?"

Rachel looked at her daughter and then sighed "not very well at all"

"You hide it very well" Liv smiled.

"I have too, I'm not sleeping at night with Ben, I'm stressed at work I need a holiday"

"Now that is something I can get behind"

"I'm thinking France, but we drive because flying and you don't mix"

Liv smiled "yeah we could do it half term week"

"Right I'm going to get on to it I think, we need a break"

Liv nodded relaxing.

"Anything else you need to talk to me about whilst it's just us?"

Liv sat up and thought for a moment.

"Come on what is it darling, you know we can be open about it whatever it is"

Liv nodded "I think I need to start wearing bras"

"That's okay, we can get you measured at the weekend, I was going to mention it actually" Rachel smiled "I think me and you need a girly day"

Liv nodded and smiled as they both relaxed into the bath.

**Please Review! xx**

**TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM**


	46. WHAT?

So im here again! Ive managed to upload another part! Yes you may have seen ive started work on a sequel however this one isnt quite finished yet. Theres still lots of parts to upload and i still need to come up with a suitable ending for this one! Hope you enjoy, i am still away and loving it :p University work will come first in a few weeks so that will take priority and ill update when I can. Thankyou so much for your comments! xx

**Chapter 46**

Monday had arrived, after their girly shopping trip on Saturday, the relationship between Liv and Rachel had been rebuilt. Rachel was on her way down to Kim's office knowing her timetable off by heart. She knocked gently and went in.

"Hey Rach, you alright?" Kim smiled finishing her chocolate digestive off. "Snowed under at the moment, sorry I missed the meeting this morning did I miss anything?"

Rachel smiled and sat down on the sofa taking her shoes off and bring her legs up. "No no I just need to have a chat with you"

"Oh nothing serious?" Kim asked coming to sit in the chair next to her copying her moves.

"Well could have been, you know when you spoke to Liv a few weeks back did she seem off at all?"

"Not anymore than normal, she was upset obviously…has something happened?"

"When I went home, Liv had cut herself, it wasn't the first time"

"What? She was self-harming?" Kim said dropping her pen and bringing her cuppa and pack of biscuists with her.

"Yep, ever since Ben has arrived"

"You know I had my suspicions…I should of followed them up" Kim sighed

"What do you mean?"

"The attitude she's shown the past few weeks, she's not been normal Liv, but I put that down to hormones and the changes, the long sleeves, the seclusion it just makes sense"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel pleaded

"Because it's Liv, I wouldn't have her down for that" Kim admitted.

"She's in a dark place, we've had discussions and she's not harmed for a few days which is good, I haven't told Eddie yet, I don't know how too…she's up for having meetings with you, would you be okay with doing that?"

"Of course I would, she wont stop straight away but we can help her"

"I spoke to the LA and they have relieved the pressure on her, I just can't believe my little girl"

"It's not you, things happen when hormones come into play, she's been through a lot, she just needs support with how to deal with changes"

Rachel nodded.

"I thought I would find you here you okay?" Eddie asked coming in.

Rachel and Kim both looked at Eddie. "Eddie come and sit down" Kim smiled sympathetically.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked closing the door and sitting down.

"I need to tell you about Liv, but you can't tell her you know please" Rachel said to him.

Eddie nodded "What's happened?"

"I found Liv self-harming" Rachel admitted.

"What? When?"

"Last week when I had to go home"

Why didn't you tell me?" Eddie asked his voice raised slightly.

Kim intervened "look whatever the case maybe, Liv needs your support, we're doing everything we can for her, I can get a psychologist to come and help me if we need too, we will solve this I promise"

Eddie nodded

"Oh for god sake" Rachel said taking tissues from the table and wiping her shirt

"You okay?" Kim asked

"Bloody milk" Rachel sighed "I keep forgetting times, baby brain is actually a thing" Rachel chuckled "I'll be back" Rachel said going off to her office.

Kim smiled.

"You sure she will be okay?" Eddie asked "I saw this with michaels mum"

"She's got the support around her Eddie I don't want you worrying, I needed to speak to you anyway" Kim said changing the subject.

"Why what's the matter?"

"Is Michael still seeing Abbie?" Kim asked

"Yeah pretty much lives with her" Eddie smiled.

"Right" Kim said taking a deep breath.

Rachel rejoined them now with pump in hand and a new shirt. "You don't mind do you?" Rachel asked.

"You know I don't" Kim smiled.

Rachel got herself comfortable.

"Kim" Eddie said "tell me"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked looking at them.

"Abbies pregnant" Kim announced.

"What?" Both Rachel and Eddie said in sync.

"Michael and Abbie didn't want you to find out, as they knew you would be pretty mad, I've had a session with them this morning, Abbie has gone home, as they have taken the grown up decision to get rid of the baby"

Eddie and Rachel nodded.

"Michael will need your support it's going to be a tough few weeks for them both, I know you've got a lot of with Liv and Ben, but I think Michael needs this"

"I'll have a chat with him, it is a grown up decision"

"They are a smart pair of year 11s"

"I think we need to speak to them both together" Eddie sighed out loud

"Might be a good idea" Rachel agreed sighing.


	47. Own space

Hey guys! thanks for all your reviews, as you may have seen i have completed this fic, but dint worry theres a lot of uploads to go and im working on a new sequel!

hope you like this part, please keep reviewing xx

Chapter 47

That evening Rachel and Eddie had made Dinner and called the whole family to eat together. Rachel came from downstairs after making sure Ben was settled.

"Why we sitting at the table for? This never happens that often anymore" Liv asked

"Because we need to have a family conversation" Rachel said helping Eddie bring the plates over.

"I'm going to abbies" Michael sighed standing up.

"Sit down" Eddie said sternly, as Michael sat down.

Eddie and Rachel joined them and all that could be heard was metal cutlery banging plates. Rachel sighed putting her cutlery down.

"See this is an issue, this right here" Rachel sighed making all of the table look at her "we're a family unit we should be talking about our days getting things off our chests not sat here as the cutlery bangs the plates. I know a lot has happened in the past year so we need to talk about it more"

Eddie nodded "we know you both have been through a lot and are going through a lot, you need to know we're here" Eddie added holding Rachel's hand on the table. Both Michael and Liv looked down.

"I want you both to be open with us, don't hide things it's not healthy, of course we will get angry but then we will sort the situation out, Michael we know what's happened and we know how grown you've been about it, Liv we know what your going through and we're here to help"

Both nodded

"I know Ben wasn't planned, but his your baby brother, he surprised us all me more than others"

Just at the moment Ben started crying. Rachel sighed "his so full of wind today"

"I'll go" Eddie smiled kissing her cheek as he went up stairs.

Rachel smiled and looked at her two kids "now I know you both want your own spaces, and your rooms just aren't that sometimes, I'm happy to work with you both and we will transform the unused garage into an area for you both"

"We can do that?" Michael asked

"Yeah, I think you need somewhere you can bring Abbie back without us interrupting, so I propose a sofa, games console, desk as a priority"

"Can we have a bar?" Michael asked

"Definitely not" Rachel chuckled "you are allowed one more thing each, so if you want a small pool table fine, or whatever you want it to be your space, that Ben can use when his older"

Both of them smiled "thanks mum" Liv said.

"Yeah that would be great especially for me and Abbie"

"Your sister will need to use it too Michael"

"I know" he smiled "thanks for dinner"

"It's no problem" Rachel smiled

Eddie came back "his settled again"

Rachel smiled "thank you"

"Michael why don't we go into the lounge and design it" liv smiled sensing Rachel and Eddie needed some time alone.

"Yeah alright then" Michael smiled as they both put the cutlery on their cleared plates, got up and went into the lounge.

Rachel stood up to meet Eddie and kissed him passionately. Eddie happily responded. They broke off for a moment for air.

"Can you believe Ben is already 2 months old, time flies" Rachel smiled

"I know, his keeping us young" Eddie smirked his hands still around Rachel's waist "what are they designing?"

"The garage, it's not been used so I said they can make it their space"

"Good idea" Eddie smiled "God I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

"Eddie" she chuckled "we've had sex like six times since Ben was born"

"And that Miss Mason is simply not enough" Eddie smirked grabbing her making her scream as he picked her up and went outside "sex al fresco on a nice autumn evening" he asked putting her upright in the patio.

"It's a tad cold, but you only live once" Rachel smiled capturing his lips before he had a chance to argue. They walked backwards together and ending up falling over a flower pot and falling onto the grass laughing at each other in giggles. "I was heading for the chair"

"Think you missed it" he smirked "that's gonna bruise"

"Oh you will when I've done with you Mr Lawson" Rachel smiled climbing on top of him. "I'm suggesting we remove limited clothes.

"At least undo your blouse come on, I need to see them" Eddie smirked.

Rachel gave a shocked laughing face but happily obliged. "Literally the most sexiest nursing bra your ever find" she chuckled.

"Oh god I love how they've got bigger" Eddie said staring in awe.

Rachel just chuckled "the kids are just in that window, I say we start making a move before it gets chilly"

Eddie obliged undoing his trousers and belt just enough as Rachel stood up thanking the lord she put on a skirt this morning. They both settled as they were and began the events.

….

"So I think the desk should go here" Michael said pointing to Liv as noises were heard from the back garden. Michael rolled his eyes "they literally have sex anywhere".

"What mum and dad? Why can't they keep it in their room?" Liv said disgusted by the situation.

Michael laughed "it doesn't always work like that Liv, your learn soon enough, anyway back to the garage let's put some music on to ignore them"

Liv agreed "put the music channel on"

….

Rachel lay in eddies arms lying on the grass together out of the breath.

"Sex alfresco is definitely a yes" Rachel chuckled.

Eddie smiled and turned to kiss her. "It has gone cold now though" he said

"Hmm yes we better go inside" Rachel smiled standing up making herself decent again as Eddie did the same they walked into the house together and into the lounge. "We both okay?"

"Yep are you?" Michael asked giving them a one eye brow look.

"Can you go to the bedroom in future?" Liv asked

"It's not always possible darling, but we will try in future" Rachel smiled sitting by her.


	48. It's stress right?

Im still on holiday but home tommorow night! i thought you would enjoy another part! things are changing in this fic and as i say the sequel is 7 chapters in already! university does kick off in just over a week with enrolment so please note that updates will be when i can. big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far! please keep them coming.  
much love. rosie x

Chapter 48

A week or so later, the school was mad as usual. Rachel was in an assembly with the entire school just before morning break.

"So we are looking at a break to Disneyland Paris, we will be picking the best…" Rachel stopped mid flow holding her stomach and swallowing "picking the best students to go with us".

Kim looked at Rachel "it's a week away, we will be taking 10 students from each year group who have made the most promising progress during the ofsted inspections"

Rachel took a deep breath "the inspectors are arriving in the next half an hour, I expect you all to be on your" Rachel stopped mid flow again "excuse me" Rachel said walking quickly out the hall turning into a run as she got to the corridor.

"You all need to be on your best behaviour" Eddie continued "the better behaviour we are on the better funding we get. Go and enjoy your breaks"

"I'll go make sure she's okay, I'll text you if anything is wrong" Kim smiled

"Thank you Kim"

Kim went off to the nearest staff toilet and walked in to hear Rachel throwing up. "Well that went well…Rachel?" Kim said going in front of the cubicle seeing her.

"Sorry" Rachel stopped wiping her face and flushed the chain "came out of no where" she said splashing water on you're her face.

"Let's hope your not pregnant eh?" Kim joked.

Rachel looked up at the mirror and then at Kim.

"What? You can't be can you?" Kim asked her arms now folded.

"I doubt it" Rachel laughed it off but then looked in the mirror once more.

"Okay, lets take a step back and evaluate" Kim started "when was your last monthly?"

"I've not had one since the bleeding stopped after Ben"

"And you did use protection when you and Eddie slept together right?"

"No, I mean I can't be that fertile surely"

"Breast feeding does make you more fertile rach" Kim stated

"Really? Does it?" Rachel gulped looking in the mirror.

Kim looked at her biting her lip.

"Whatever the case maybe, I'm fine now and we need to get through this week" Rachel said.

"But Rachel"

Rachel cut her off mid-sentence "but nothing".

Kim sighed as the pair of them walked out together.

"Ah Rachel" Eddie smiled "this is Ms Harvey and Mr Ishi, both from Ofsted"

"Good to meet you" Rachel smiled shaking their hands.

"Please call me Annie"

"Call me Harry"

"This is Kim Campbell-Mead head of pastoral care" Rachel introduced who then shook her hand. "So how shall we work this?" Rachel smiled

"Well if it's okay we will start in a lesson and then go for a wonder and come and see you and have a discussion after lunch" Annie smiled.

"No problem, do you want to follow me to the office and we can pop your bags in there if you wish and have a cuppa before you start"

"That would be lovely" harry smiled.

Rachel showed them too the office with Kim and Eddie in tow generally just chatting. They reached the office and Rachel showed the inspectors where to put their bags and walked into the office together, where they all sat.

"Rachel, we want to make it clear we're not here to nit pick, we're here to make sure the curriculum is being followed" harry smiled

"I know, and I'm sure your find waterloo road, a fantastic and nurturing school for all the students here"

"I see you have eight gifted and talented children this year, six girls and two boys" Annie smiled looking at her notes.

"Yes, all in year 7"

"Well I would like to visit their class first" Annie smiled

"I would like to visit French please" harry smiled.

Rachel froze slightly, she knew Steph had been to the training course, but also sunk copious amounts of wine over the weekend which she happened to claim in expenses.

"Shall I show you the way, English is just down this corridor where the gifted and talented year 7's are with Tom Clarkson and french just downstairs" Eddie smiled leading the way.

"Thank you, Rachel, we will see you at lunchtime" Annie smiled as they both left.

As soon as the door was shut, Rachel moved quickly holding her hair back and throwing up into her bin.

"And your telling me your not pregnant" Kim sighed.

Rachel grabbed a tissue of her desk and wiped her mouth. "That was so difficult to keep in whilst they were talking"

"Rachel are you listening to me?"

"No kim I'm ignoring you, because I don't need this today" Rachel stressed "it's bad enough that I've got Steph and Grantley, let alone Mel I don't know what she's going to do" she said sitting at her desk "I am fine, I'm not pregnant, it's just stress" Rachel sighed.

"Stress doesn't make you have sudden sickness" Kim said sarcastically.

"Oh just get off my case will you, I struggled so much with Ben I didn't even know with him!" Rachel snapped "sorry" she said straight away.

Kim sighed "hormones"

Rachel gave her the look "in the nicest possible way Kim, just leave me alone"

Kim left the office in a huff.


	49. I think Kim's right

So yep, its a double update day! enjoy thankyou for your reviews xxx

**Chapter 49**

The lesson after lunch had arrived, Rachel was in the office with Eddie, Kim and the inspectors going over the lessons they had witnessed.

"So obviously we will be back here tomorrow, but what we've seen so far is good" harry smiled.

"I enjoyed Tom's class and Grantlys, both knew how to control the class and the kids got the most out of their lesson" Annie smiled

"Same with Steph and Ruby, both got the attention well"

"Obviously we can't tell you what's written in the reports but so far so good" Annie smiled "so we will see you tomorrow first thing"

"No problem" Rachel smiled

"I'll see you out" Kim smiled going with them and out the office.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked pulling up and chair opposite her desk reaching over and holding her hand.

"I'm fine" Rachel said

"Now that's woman speak for yes there is something wrong but I don't want to share it" Eddie smiled reading her like a book.

Rachel sighed "I think Kim's right"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked confused.

"I've been sick three times today, for the third consecutive day, yet today it was sudden and I wasn't expecting it"

"Right, so do you need to go to the doctors? Are you contagious?" Eddie asked confused

Rachel shook her head "I think I need to do a pregnancy test" Rachel looked at him.

"Oh" Eddie swallowed.

"Say something more than that"

Eddie couldn't get his words out and was frozen to the spot.

"Eddie" Rachel sighed.

"You think you might be pregnant?" He asked clarifying what she said.

Rachel nodded looking into his eyes.

"Well I'm trusting no test this time, I'll book us a private scan" Eddie said quickly.

"What?"

"A private ultrasound scan, the tests lied last time I want to make sure, and we will have tests every two weeks I don't care about the cost, we're doing it properly" Eddie said manning up.

Rachel nodded "I don't know how far I am along if I'm even pregnant"

"Then I'll book one for the next few days"

"Can we just get Ofsted out the way first" Rachel asked.

"Of course, what about the kids"

"Eddie, I want them involved this time, I want them to come to scans with me if we're going private, I want them to meet the baby before it's born, it's not fair otherwise"

"You say it like you are pregnant" Eddie reminded her.

Rachel sighed rolling her eyes "if I'm not…" Rachel started biting her lip "shall we try for another?"

Eddie sat and thought for a moment and nodded "I think we need one more to add to the Lawson brood"

Rachel chuckled "they keep us young"

"That's a good point" Eddie laughed


	50. We will get through this!

Here is another update, a few chapters left of this fic, university begins next week! slightly nervous but ill update when I can, i have a new sequel i am writing and a few chapters deep already cant wait to show you this!

A special happy birthday to Gemma! Thankyou for always being awesome!

Enjoy! please review! x

**Chapter 50**

A week or so later the normal management meeting was taking place, all four teachers were sat cradling there morning cuppas as the steam rose from their mugs. Rachel took in the familiar scent of coffee as she sipped her morning brew and set it back down on her desk.

"The Ofsted report has come back" Rachel smiled

"How did we get on? I'm judging by the smile okay?" Kim asked taking a sip of her flavoured tea.

"We got overall Good with outstanding features, I'm really happy with that, there are areas for improvement but overall were a good school"

"That's brilliant news" Eddie smiled.

"Which brings me on to the trip we promised…there were so many outstanding students, I can't send them all to Disneyland, but I'm thinking we have a whole school day out at a local theme park"

"Yeah I like that idea gives all the kids a reward" chris smiled.

"Yeah, I'll pop it to the school council and let them decide where we go"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Chris are you okay taking the reins this afternoon? I know Kim's teaching all afternoon but your last period is free? Eddie and I have got a doctors appointment"

"Erm yeah…sure…why not!" Chris smiled.

"Now ofsted is out the way, I've been in contact with a new drama and music teacher, as I think it's time we expand the arts, it did mention that this was lacking in the Ofsted feedback. So I would like to announce that in conjunction with the Local authority we have appointed Matthew Wilding as our new teacher"

"Matt?" Eddie smiled "he was excellent, his agreed to come back?"

"Yep, and I'm not taking this away from you Kim, but he will support you as head of arts"

Kim nodded "that will be a relief, I mean three jobs for one person" Kim chuckled.

"He will be starting after half term, the other issue is Mel, she's been off sick for a week and I've had no indication if and when she's coming back"

"She's proberbly done a runner as responsibility gets too much" Eddie smiled

"I know that's what I'm most scared about" Rachel sighed

"Has she done this before then?" Chris asked.

"Several times, she was pregnant with my baby, when she ran last time" Eddie said

Kim and Chris looked at him.

"Long story I was in a relationship with her at one point and it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it, I've not been allowed to see my daughter"

"That's awful, she's in this school though right?" Kim asked

"Yep, Lizzie Ryan, Eddie isn't allowed to teach her" Rachel sighed. "Olivia doesn't know"

"Lizzie?" Chris paused "Rachel there best friends" Chris added in "they go everywhere together"

Rachel sighed "I don't want to tell her because of the last few months, she's been through a lot"

"But there sisters" Kim added in

"I know I've handled this badly, but right now I'd rather keep it under wraps okay" Rachel sighed. "She's not allowed round our house"

"This is gonna blow up in our faces" Chris said

Eddie sighed "look it's not a problem, we will sort this just not yet"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Lizzie, but not sure if I can now" Kim said

"Just tell us" Rachel snapped. "Sorry"

Kim nodded "she's refusing to take part in PE and change in front of other girls"

"Want me to speak to her?" Rachel asked concerned for her niece and step-daughter.

"No I think it's best we monitor the situation we know Adams history"

Rachel nodded "that we do" she sighed. "Keep me updated please".

"I'll try my best too"

"I want a chance to get to know her, but with court orders in place it's hard too" Eddie said

Rachel got up and hugged him from behind "we will sort this" she said kissing his forehead.

…..

That afternoon Rachel and Eddie were at the local clinic. They were sat in the waiting room holding hands, not sharing a word but knowing each other's company made them relax.

"Rachel Lawson" the nurse smiled, as the pair both rose from their seat and followed her into a room where Rachel got onto the bed.

"Mrs Lawson, I'm Doctor Ricardo and I'll be doing your scan today" the gentlemen smiled.

Rachel nodded "Rachel please"

The doctor smiled "obviously this examination is going to be invasive and internal, afterwards you may have some pain"

Rachel nodded again.

"So just relax and let's see if we have anything" he smiled.

Rachel held Eddies hand who was next to her as the scan was begun, Rachel wincing slightly, Eddie squeezed her hand letting her know he was there for her, after a few moments the doctor turned the screen around.

"I'd say about six weeks just, but you have a viable baby" he smiled

Rachel swallowed welling up a little. Eddie was shocked at the little bean on the screen and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"I'll get you a print out of the scan and the options if you wish to go down the private route" he smiled as he left the room.

"We're having another baby" Rachel gulped

Eddie saw her gulp. "Are you sure you want to go through this again, we don't have too if you don't want too, it is completely your choice, I would love another baby but only if you want too and can do this again" Eddie looked at her.

Rachel looked at the frozen screen again and then thought.

"What's going through your head sweetheart?"

"I don't know, Ben was a miracle baby and now this just seems so real it's happened quickly, my only thought is, if I terminate will I be able to have a baby again in the future and that's my worry, what if this is my last chance to add to our family?" Rachel looked at him.

Eddie stood and put an arm around her "you haven't got to make the decision now, have a think over the next few days be open with the kids and discuss it as a family, we have time sweetheart"

Rachel melted into him the pain of the scan starting to rise "that's the most painful scan I've had"

Eddie held her even more tightly "I'm taking you home, I'll go back to the school, enjoy the couple of hours on your own"

"That would be nice, you don't mind?"

"Of course not" Eddie smiled kissing her forehead as the doctor re-entered the room.

"There we go" he smiled passing over the photo and various bits of paper. "I wish you lots of luck" he smiled.

Rachel stood up wincing in pain "thankyou" she smiled and left with Eddie to their car.


	51. Bugger Off Mel!

Hi all hope your okay! Heres another update for you all! about another couple on this fic and then the new one begins! i will say the last few parts of this fic are going to be a little dark, so if your easily triggered just wait until the new ones up soon! Much love, stay safe, Rosie xx

Chapter 51

Half term had been and gone. Another Monday had beckoned, another half term. Rachel was on a mission down to maths. Melissa had returned. She knocked gently and went in.

"Mrs Fleet, may I speak to you please, Mr Lawson will cover the rest of the lesson"

Melissa sighed and walked out. "You ignore Lizzie" Mel whispered to Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked in.

"What's this about?" Mel asked walking behind Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure you know what this is about" Rachel scoffed. Opening a door into a main stairway area.

"Oh come on Rachel" Mel sighed "I needed a break"

"I need a break Mel, do you see me taking a week off because I needed a break?" Rachel said as she turned around to face her.

"I…I…just…" Mel stumbled.

"Exactly, my office" Rachel said sternly to her and then continued up the stairs Mel following on behind.

Rachel walked into her office and sat behind her desk.

"Oh Rachel does it have to be so formal?" Mel asked as she walked in.

"Close the door" Rachel said. Mel rolled her eyes and closed the door and stood by it. "Is this whole job a joke to you?"

"Of course not" Mel sighed her arms folded "you know what it's like living with adam"

"You married him" Rachel replied.

Mel sighed and sat down opposite her.

Rachel snapped her hormones getting the better of her "You we're away from this school for two weeks three if we include half term, no note, no phone call, nothing. Eddie tells me the kids in your classes are behind, you are supposed to be one of the best maths teachers what on earth is going on?"

Mel sighed "I said I just needed some time at home"

"That's not a viable excuse Mel" Rachel sighed

"Alright! I went away to Spain for two weeks left the kids with Adam"

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"I trust him"

"I don't" Rachel scoffed again. A brief paused came amongst them "whatever the case maybe as your boss, I will be giving you a final written warning, one more foot out of line and your done, your gone"

"Oh you wouldn't do that you haven't got the guts to sack your sister" Melissa snarled.

"Don't I?" Rachel asked sarcastically "try me, Mel" Rachel said sternly.

Melissa gulped and looked at her.

"And you best be looking after my nieces and nephews, talking of which the restraining order between Lizzie and Eddie needs to be lifted"

"Why?"

"Because I can't have that sort of tension in my school, I can't have a teacher knowingly ignoring a student, that's a safeguarding and you know it is"

Melissa sighed "fine I'll talk to the court"

Rachel had a look on her phone at a text from Kim.

"Good, oh to add to your written warning, I'm suspending you pending further investigation" Rachel said looking up from her phone.

"What do you mean further investigation?" Melissa asked.

"An allegation has been made by a student and we need to follow this up, but in the mean time we need you off school premises, so if you could gather your stuff and leave the premises as soon as possible that would be fantastic" Rachel smirked.

Melissa sighed "your pay for this Amanda"

"No idea who Amanda is" Rachel said sassy.

Melissa rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Rachel sighed sitting back on her chair subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach and looking out the window as the bell for break signalled.

"Did you follow it up?" Kim asked breaking Rachel out her thoughts as she sat up straight.

"Yeah I got your text?" Rachel said.

"She's gone?"

"Yes she's suspended pending investigation, what's happened?"

Kim closed the door behind her

"I've got a meeting with the student next and I think it would be good to have it in here"

"I agree, is it a safeguarding case?"

"I'm not sure, all she said is that she doesn't want to go home as her mum and dad are abusive"

"Wait so why is Mel involved? When did they say this?"

"In form this morning, I'm her form teacher" Kim said "It's Lizzie Ryan"


	52. Lizzie

I hope your all okay, tommorow morning i start university! i am writing my second one a sequel to this and its going well as em knows! Your all amazing and thankyou for your wonderful reviews! Rosie xx

**Chapter 52**

Rachel and Kim had prepared for the meeting and went over the safeguarding rules together. Amy interrupted letting them know that Lizzie was here. She was sent in and sat opposite Kim and Rachel on the other sofa.

"Lizzie, your not in trouble don't worry" Rachel smiled.

"Why am I here miss?" Lizzie asked the question clearly aimed at Kim.

"You said something this morning I just want to follow up on it" Kim smiled.

Lizzie nodded, she was a shy, timid girl, that just wanted to do well, at only 11 years old she had Mels bright blonde hair and Eddies facial features, with mels blue eyes. A slim frame just like her mother.

"It was nothing honest" Lizzie lied.

Kim nodded "it may seem like nothing but you don't want to go home is that right?"

Lizzie looked at Kim and Rachel and nodded slowly.

"Okay, can you tell us why sweetheart?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not allowed to say"

"Your mums been suspended from work today, because of the allegation this morning you made about her" Kim said.

"Good, she shouldn't be around children" Lizzie snapped and then looked down.

"Lizzie?" Kim asked.

Lizzie sighed "she's a hopeless mom, let's my step-dad get away with so much and then she buggers off to Spain"

Kim and Rachel nodded knowing the rules in the safeguarding meetings not to ask too many questions, a silence came amongst them.

"Mum maybe hopeless, but she's got nothing on Adam" Lizzie said with gritted teeth as the anger built up inside her.

"Okay calm down its alright" Kim reassured.

Lizzie looked away from them both as tears started to fall. Rachel moved and sat by her putting an arm around her letting her niece cry into her.

"Come on sweetheart, we can sort this"

"No you can't" she cried sitting up. "I don't know what to do?"

"Maybe we can help if you talk to us?" Kim asked

"I'm scared"

"I know darling" Rachel continued to hold her.

Lizzie sat up and bit her lip. "Adam abuses me" she dropped the bombshell. Rachel closed her eyes looking away.

"He hits you?" Kim wanted clarification.

"Depends, he buys me stuff, anything I want, then he…he"

Rachel holds on to her tightly as she feels her small frame shake in fear.

"He touches me, he walks in on me in the shower, his seen me naked many times and then on Saturday before mom got home…he…" Lizzie took a deep breath and cried. "He held me down and he…he…pulled my clothes off and forced himself onto me, I hadn't got the strength to push him off so I let him do it" Lizzie said as she burst into full tears and Rachel rocked her now both arms around her as Rachel looked at Kim who were both in shock.

Kim swallowed "Lizzie, we need to get the police involved"

"No we can't" Lizzie sat up looking at her "we can't please, Miss say no please" Lizzie begged.

"Lizzie it's okay, your safe your coming home with me darling" Rachel said.

"But I cant, mom will go mad, I'll go into care, I can't live with a teacher"

"Lizzie, your safe now sweetheart" Rachel held onto her.

Kim was already on the phone to the safeguarding officer, Rachel just held Lizzie letting her cry. Eddie came into the office.

"Lizzie…Rachel?" Eddie asked

"Eddie I need you to go" Rachel said a bit more forceful then intended.

"Police are on their way" Kim said

"Police? What's going on?" Eddie said

"Eddie, you need to go" Kim said again.

"Kim she's my daughter, what's the bastard done to her"

"What?" Lizzie asked sitting there and looking up.

"Eddie I'll speak to you later" Rachel said.

Eddie nodded "I only came for a cuppa with you"

"I know, I'll come find you later" Rachel nodded. Eddie nodded and left.

"Miss, my dads dead what's he on about?" Lizzie asked looking at Rachel.

Rachel gulped "Lizzie, lets get this sorted first and I'll sit down with you later on at home"

Lizzie nodded not thinking straight anyway. "What will the police do?"

"It can vary darling, but the important thing is, you only do as much as you want too"

Lizzie nodded "will you stay with me? Both of you"

"Of course" they both said. 


	53. She's lied again

Evening all. I figured i couldnt leave that on a cliffhanger and after spending 7 hours today on MS Teams with 100 people with a bad case of death by powerpoint, i need a distraction! I hope you all enjoy! please send me your reviews! Rosie xxx

**Chapter 53**

After not been far away, the police officer turned up at the school. Kim met her and brought her up to the office.

"Lizzie this is Emma a police officer who specialises in these cases" Kim said letting her sit down.

Lizzie nodded in response.

"I don't want you to be scared, Lizzie, but we do need to go through the next steps" Emma said. "We need to build a case, so this will be a written statement and physical examination"

At that Rachel closed her eyes, thinking of everything that her and Liv went through.

"When you say a physical examination, what do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"It means we need to look at the damage his done, it's the hardest part of all of this"

"Lizzie I've been through it myself, it isn't nice darling but it won't be very long and you have whoever you want in the room with you, I can be there if you need me too, or Kim, it's your choice" Rachel reassured.

"Can I say no?" Lizzie asked.

"You can, but then we only have your word and in most cases it's not enough to make a formal arrest"

Lizzie sat there and thought "fine let's get it over with" she said standing up taking her blazer off.

Rachel was taken back. "Kim can you stay by the door and make sure no one comes in" she said as she got up and closed the blinds.

"It's here or no where, I feel safe in this room" Lizzie said.

Emma nodded "what I suggest is myself and Lizzie stay here and you two by the door, let's make this as easy for Lizzie as possible" she said.

Rachel moved and stood by Kim, Subconsciously Rachel grabbed hold of Kim's arm. They both shared a weak smile.

Lizzie took her shirt off revealing her bra and various bruises on her body.

"This is all him" Lizzie said.

Kim and Rachel swallowed. Anger built up in Rachel, but knew she couldn't say anything.

"I can't be sure if they will be any good, but are you okay with us taking some swabs?" Emma asked Lizzie and the explained and showed her what they were.

"Miss…can you be with me please" Lizzie asked looking at Rachel letting tears fall as she removed the rest of her clothes.

Rachel moved swiftly and sat by her taking her jacket off and putting it over lizzie keeping the most of her dignity she could "this is the hardest part sweetheart, I'm here don't worry your not on your own"

Emma took the swabs as needed. "I'll get these off to the lab, you've been so brave Lizzie you really have"

"I'm really proud of you Lizzie" Rachel said.

Lizzie stood up and got her clothes on quickly.

"Look I'll come back tomorrow to do the statement, I think she's been through enough"

"I agree" Rachel nodded "my husband has a court order to not see Lizzie, but I want her to come home with me"

Lizzie overheard but couldn't take the information in.

"I'll have a chat with the courts and get back to you" she smiled "if not we can put her in care for the night"

"After what she's been through, not a chance, if the court won't budge she's coming home with me" Kim said moving to sit by them.

Emma nodded "it's not the done thing but I understand the circumstances. Hopefully we can get a good case against Adam Fleet"

"Contact this lawyer" Rachel said writing down the name and number "Adam fleet abused myself and my daughter, there is already a case growing, it's a long story" Rachel said

"Oh wow, yes this will help" Emma nodded taking the number

"Miss, he hurt you too and liv?" Lizzie asked quietly.

Rachel nodded.

"I'll be in touch" The police office said leaving.

"Your not going back to class sweetheart" Rachel said holding her close.

Lizzie just held her, loving the touch, never getting this from her mum. The silence was interrupted by Rachel's phone going off, she got up off the sofa and answered it.

_"Hello"_

_"Hi Rachel, its Emma"_

_"Hiya, that was quick" Rachel replied hearing she was on hands free in her car._

_"Yeah, have just phoned the police station, there is no recollection of a restraining order against yourself or your husband"_

_"What?"_

_"There has never been a court case let alone a letter requesting one, as far as im concerned your fine to take lizzie back with you tonight"_

_"That's just mel all over, alright thanks for letting me know"_

_"Alright, see you tomorrow"_

After signing off she put the phone back in her pocket and returned to the sofa.

"Right, I'm gonna take lizzie home" Rachel announced

"What did they say?"

"There is no restraining order and there never has been, shes lied yet again" Rachel sighed.


	54. Home is where family is

So yep, your gonna get daily updates as i want this one finished and done with. I also want to show you my new fic which is just amazing its taken my writing to the next level. I have been on campus today and finally met my tutors which will now be online for the next few weeks! Please keep reviewing and giving ideas as ill use them in my next fic! it is a sequel! :D xxx

**Chapter 54**

Rachel had changed and made her famous lasagne as she let Lizzie settled in and have a relaxing bath, letting her borrow some of liv's clothes. Lizzie was sat at the table watching Rachel cook. Benjamin was in a bouncer where Rachel could keep an eye.

"You sure they won't mind me being here?" Lizzie asked breaking the silence.

"Of course not sweetheart, your liv's best friend, she will love it" Rachel smiled.

Eddie came through the door with liv and micheal in tow. Rachel walked out to the hall and kissed Eddie on the lips.

"Your alright darling?" Eddie asked breaking off and looking at rachels eyes.

"Yeah, just a lot to deal with, we have lizzie for the night" Rachel said.

"But I thought…"

Rachel butted in "Its mel she lied" she sighed.

Eddie put his arms around her after dropping their bags and just held her tightly.

"Right four kids, lets do this" Rachel smiled breaking off and going back into the kitchen.

By this point Olivia was already sat at the table.

"Mom, is lizzie staying for the night?" Liv asked excitedly.

"Yes, shes set up in your room" Rachel smiled

"YES! We can watch DVD's all night" Liv smiled, Lizzie didn't really respond and just stayed silent.

"You won't missy" Rachel chuckled "Go change, I need to talk to you all" Rachel said sitting at the table with a mug of coffee, leaving a second cup on the side for Eddie.

After a good fifteen minutes, Rachel had beckoned them all to sit at the table.

"Right, Lizzie is staying with us for tonight, it could be longer we don't know yet, she has had a rough day…well a rough week" Rachel said looking at her "but we need to discuss something with you all"

Eddie looked at Rachel and then looked at the three sets of eyes on him. "Lizzie is my daughter"

"What?" The three of them said at once.

"So were sisters?" Liv asked confused. "But how shes the same age as me were not twins?"

Eddie sighed looking at Rachel for support. She rolled her eyes. "Its complicated, but basically I was with Eddie until Mel showed up pregnant, Mel and Eddie had had a relationship before we did"

"But Mel is your sister?" Michael asked.

"Yep" Rachel replied.

"Woah time out" Lizzie shouted "This is too much, your my aunt and your my dad, Liv is my half-sister and I have a half-brother"

Rachel nodded "And we know it's a lot to take in, but we wanted to be straight with you from the off"

"but you weren't" Liv said. "Lizzie and I have been best friends since September and you didn't think to tell me once?"

"Liv…come on its not like that"

"It never is, is it" Liv sighed getting up and going upstairs.

Rachel sighed getting up just as Benjamin started crying. Rachel sighed "welcome to the mad house lizzie"

"I'll go this time, I'll try and get some sense into her" Eddie smiled.

"Lizzie want to play a game" Michael asked

Lizzie nodded and went with Michael. Rachel picked up ben and sat at the table feeding him. Eddie went upstairs.

Eddie knocked and went in slowly. He saw Liv sitting on the bed. Eddie went and sat on the bed next to her. "What's up kiddo?" he asked knocking her shoulder with his.

Liv just sighed "Did you know?"

Eddie nodded "I did and it was me that wanted to keep it from you"

"But why?"

"Because, I was told to stay away from Lizzie, I was told I had a restraining order against her, as far as I was concerned until today I was very much written out of her life"

"Is this Auntie Mel again?"

Eddie nodded "I don't know what I saw in her"

"She's a cow, and then she marries him, does the same thing to my best friend, im gonna kill him dad, it would be so much easier. Why should you and mom pay taxes to keep him in prison? they should chop his bits off with a spoon" Liv ranted.

Eddie sighed "Whereas I agree with you, getting yourself in prison is not the way forward darling we will sort this I promise, one day we will get justice" he put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You and Lizzie were born six months apart"

Liv nodded "Dad random question"

"Whats that?"

"How do you know if someone likes you?"

"Like, likes likes you?" Eddie asked smiling

Liv nodded looking at him.

"I think right now your far too young to be thinking about that"

"but dad" Liv said.

"You generally just know, but like I said you're a little young for that"

Liv nodded and just held onto him in the embrace.


	55. Parent? Really?

I have to apologise for the drama that is about to down. I'm sorry! 3 xxx

**Chapter 55**

It was a week or so later and Rachel was buried in paperwork behind her desk. She hadn't had a break yet and when she went to have one the LA sent her an email with yet more forms to fill in.

Amy broke the silence coming in "Ms Mason, theres a parent here to see you"

"Oh can it not wait" Rachel moaned so only amy could hear.

"There pretty adamant" Amy said

"Alright send them in" Rachel said standing straightening herself out.

The person barged in letting amy close the door behind him. "Well, funny how we should meet like this"

"Get out of my office" Rachel said angrily.

"Oh I have no intention, you see last night the police were round my house, apparently you have lizzie and shes been spouting her mouth"

"Don't you dare, you know what you did to us all" Rachel said not letting him scare her.

The ginger male just chuckled. "You're a liar, nothing but a liar" He said coming up close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. "You haven't changed one bit have you" He said looking at her eyes. "Come on how about it for old times' sake" He said pushing her towards the the wall.

Rachel looked at him with fear in her eyes "Get off me" She said pushing him off her and going for the door. She managed to escape to the stairwell when he dragged her towards him.

"Come on Rach, you're the hooker that was, Mel isn't a patch on you"

"HELP!" Rachel screamed.

"You stupid cow" He said letting her go with force making her lose her step and fall down the one flight of stairs. He followed chuckling "that's what you deserve" He snarled in her face, Rachel wasn't unconscious she just couldn't move from the pain.

Amy rushed after them seeing it happen,Tom heard the cry for help and rushed out running behind him and punching him making him lose any balance. Tom sat on him as the punches continued.

"Amy call the police" Tom said holding him down and restraining him looking over at Rachel "And an ambulance"

"Is everything okay, I heard a scream…Rachel" Kim said running up towards her. "You did this you pig"

"Awh Rachel has a fan club" he snarled.

"Shut it adam" Tom said sternly holding him tighter.

Rachel grabbed hold of Kim by the arm and pulled her down.

"Rach?"

She managed to pull her phone out of her pocket and put it on the floor showing her the lock screen which was a copy of their most recent scan.

"Oh Rach" Kim said realising that she was pregnant. "I can't move you in case you've injured your back, I can't tell if you've lost it"

Rachel nodded "I can feel it, it hurts" she said breaking down.

"She okay kim?" Tom asked.

"She's responsive and awake" Kim said. "I'll make sure they do everything they can I promise" she said looking back down to rachel and holding her hands.

Soon enough both crews were here. After phoning them Amy had got Eddie who was now panicking.

"Eddie stop, its okay" Tom said moving him letting the police take over.

"Adam Fleet, I am arresting you for sexual and physical abuse and bodily harm. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used against you as evidence in court"

He was carted off by the police whilst the medical staff helped Rachel.

"Shes pregnant" Kim informed

"considering the amount of blood loss when we moved her, I think she may have miscarried, we will take her to hospital and check her over" The crew member said.

Eddie nodded "Ill come with you"


	56. Loss

The penultimate part! Please enjoy! Thankyou for all your reviews! xxx

**Chapter 56**

Rachel was awake in a bed in the local hospital after coming in via ambulance. The amount of pain that Rachel was experiencing had been limited with the help of a high dose of morphine. Eddie had been waiting to see her for some time anxiously on edge.

"Edward Lawson?" A Doctor called

"Yes?" he said looking up and instantly standing.

"Rachel is doing well she's sat up in bed"

"And the baby?" Eddie asked.

"I will tell you both at the same time, let me take you to her" The doctor smiled weekly and lead Eddie to Rachels bedside.

"Hi Darling" He said kissing her forehead and taking a seat next to her holding her hand.

"So as we know the injuries sustained are not as bad as we thought, just a broken radius in the left arm"

"Which is my writing hand, so no writing for at least six weeks" Rachel smirked looking at Eddie on her right side.

"Yes, it will be about six weeks for it to heal and then physio will be required, now I must tell you that as suspected due to the amount of blood loss, you have miscarried"

"Oh" Rachel said catching her breath and swallowing "I thought so" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll leave you both to it for now and get you prepared for discharge, I am sorry for your loss" the doctor smiled weakly and walked away.

Eddie got up and wrapped his arms around Rachel as her tears turned into sobs, she held onto him tightly. Eddie rubbed her back and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Eddie let go and looked at her face. Grabbing a tissue from the end of the bed he gently removed the mascara steins which had appeared. "You know, we still have three amazing children, it wasn't meant to be sweetheart"

"I'm sorry" Rachel said tears welling up again he took the tissue off Eddie and wiped her eyes herself.

"You have got absolutely nothing to apologise for, Adam has tons to apologise for but you nothing"

"Once again his found a way to get to me and hurt me" Rachel sighed.

"His never going to hurt you again, his been arrested and he has to be in court next week they have brought it forward, We will get justice"

"Oh god the kids"

"Exactly, Michael, Lizzie, Olivia and Benjamin need us now" Eddie said holding her hand and squeezing it.

"They do, im absolutely gutted, we got so excited and we let it sink in and now this" Rachel sighed looking down.

"It is not your fault, next few days your going to be resting up in bed"

"Alright, but I want my laptop no buts, ill work from home"

Eddie chuckled "Your such a workaholic"

"Im not" Rachel laughed

"That's better, we will get through this darling"

Rachel nodded.

…

That afternoon Rachel was sat curled up in her pyjamas on the sofa. Eddie had gone to pick the kids up from school, obviously the car was at school so Eddie had to do the pretty long walk to go and collect the car. He collected Ben from the creche and met the kids by the car. They all got into the seven seater.

"Wheres mum?" Liv asked.

Eddie sighed and then looked in the mirror at Ben, Liv and Lizzie, whos eyes along with michaels in the front were looking at Eddie's. "Adam threw your mum down the stairs at school"

"What?!" The three teenagers said in sync.

"That bastard strikes again, I told you dad im gonna kill him, prison sentence or not, man needs to die" Liv spurted.

"I'll get the shovel to help you bury him liv, we got this together" Lizzie encouraged both girls laughing.

"Thankyou girls" Eddie smiled trying to tell them off but couldn't.

"Is she okay?" Liv asked

"Shes at home, shes got a broken arm, but something we meant to tell you but never got round too"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Rach was pregnant" Eddie said still driving.

"Was?" He asked again.

"Shes lost the baby, had a miscarriage, so I need you all to be on your best behaviour and give her some support over the next few days, shes not had a nice day"

"I didn't realise you wanted another baby" Liv snarled.

"Liv don't be like that, it wasn't planned"

"Seems babies arnt these days, you go on about it to Michael about using protection all the time, but you're a hypocrite yourself" Liv shouted.

Eddie sighed in disbelief refusing to add fuel to the fire brewing inside liv. He didn't realise his little girl with Rachel had become so grown up and obvious listened in science and PSHE.

"Liv" Eddie warned.

"You know it's true, besides your both old anyway"

"Say one more and your grounded for a week" Eddie warned again

Liv sighed folding her arms and sulking. The rest of the car journey was quiet. Eddie pulled up at the house.

"Right, in, changed, homework"

"Make me" Liv said as she got out slamming the door.

"It's going to be one of those nights" Eddie sighed leaning into his head rest and then got out, opening the door for the kids as he held Ben's carrier. They all walked in "Liv, in here" Eddie said pointing to the lounge.

Liv sighed going with him after they shut the front door. Eddie followed after her putting Ben on the sofa "right are you going to tell your mum what you just told me or shall I?" Eddie frowned.

Liv sighed "why are you picking on me?"

"I'm not, you're the one that opened your mouth" Eddie fought back.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked

"He started it" Liv said defensively.

"Really Liv, your going there, you know full well what you said and right now your digging a deeper hole"

"Arghhh" Liv screamed "I said your both old and shouldn't be thinking about more children and should try using protection like you tell Michael too. Okay! Happy now!"

"Well that's not nice" Rachel informed "it wasn't planned"

"Nothing ever is these days is it" Liv huffed.

Rachel sighed "come and sit down by me" giving Eddie a look of ill sort it. Eddie nodded and took Ben upstairs to change him,

Liv sat down taking her school bag off.

"What's happened today, what you said about me and your dad wasn't nice" Rachel gave her the look.

"Nothing, it's just Adam has got to us again hasn't he, how many more times mum, how many times will he hurt us" Liv said bursting into tears.

Rachel moved slowly in pain and put her good arm around her "oh darling, instead of saying nasty things why didn't you just say"

"Eddie…dad doesn't understand" Liv cried.

Rachel held her as tight as she could.

"But why mum"

"Why what darling?"

"Why another baby?"

Rachel looked down "me and your dad discussed it, it wasn't planned but we agreed that we would try for another eventually because we love children, it doesn't make you any less important" Rachel said knowing how low her daughters self-esteem was.

"But with your jobs too isn't it too much"

"That's not for you to worry about sweetheart, that's between me and Eddie"

Liv nodded

"How was school?"

"Crap. Budgin has got us doing Shakespeare, 2 hours of his boring classes on how he speaks the queens English and not the common muck that we now speak"

"It's mr budgin and that sounds about right, but you need to embrace it, remember why your in that class"

"I know, everyone expects so much, but I'm a normal kid"

"Exactly, now go on go change"

Liv nodded and went upstairs, leaving Rachel on the sofa generally thinking that miscarrying was a good idea.


	57. I'd Drink To That

The final part. I thank you for all your support with this fic! its been a blast but the story isnt over! :D please review and look out for the sequel! :D thankyou so much all of you! Rosie xxx

**Chapter 57 – the end**

A few more weeks had past, Easter was definitely nearly here. Adam had been charged and put in prison for 8 years with a minimum term of 4 years. Mel had run away with her youngest children unknown to anyone where she was.

Eddie had gained full custody of Lizzie and now lived with them full time. Rachel had settled down and got used to working with her dodgy arm.

"Eddie I've been thinking" Rachel said to him on the sofa one evening.

"Don't do that too much" he joked as he sipped his glass of red.

Rachel smiled "I think we need to move house"

"Is five bedrooms not enough?" Eddie asked

"Not if we keep adding to our brood no" Rachel chuckled sipping her wine

"No I think we should redecorate" Eddie suggested.

"You think so?"

"Yeah maybe a house extension if needed but I love it here, the kids are happy why uproot them, lets be honest Michael will be going to uni in two years anyway"

"He will still need a bedroom Eddie" Rachel smiled

"I know, I think we will be okay, let's enjoy this, who would of thought 2 years ago we would be married and have 4 kids between us"

"I have no idea, but I didn't plan it"

"Here's to us, a free happy life with no Adams to destroy it, let's make our own future" Eddie raised a glass.

"I'd drink to that" Rachel smiled clanging the glasses together.


End file.
